Star Fox: Back To Hell
by XxSanitariumxX
Summary: The two strongest forces in the galaxy are descending upon Hell. If either faction finds them it spells certain death. With Raye gone however, Miyu wants nothing more than for Star Fox to find them so she can enact her revenge.
1. Thrust Back Into Hell

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey everybody here it is Star Fox; Thrust Back To Hell. I know Krystal's Honeymoon isn't over yet but I felt like since I made you wait so long for Exchange's update I'd give you a piece of chapter one as a substitute for the Brownies of Forgiveness. I hope this story will be as good if not better than the first but only time will tell. The next post for this story will be longer in case anyone's wondering. I hope the wait is worth it, I really went all out for this part. I try my best on everything I write but this I pressed myself beyond what I normally do. **_

_**Before you read this story if you haven't read Star Fox: Survival on a Frozen Hell then you shouldn't read this story just yet because it won't make sense and it will spoil Frozen Hell. Anyways I hope you enjoy and you all like this story as much as its predecessor. And remember, I've come to like keeping you all wondering and guessing so there's no telling what's going to happen.**_

The pain of loss tore the lynx's heart in several pieces. She could feel every rip, every tear and every agonizing ache afflict her now frail and almost un-existing heart. Her hands ran over the cold body of the one man she ever fully came to love. Before they were acquainted they were mortal enemies but within two long bitter cold months they were condition deprived lovers. They shared things that the lonely cry out at night for and what the hopefuls wish for. They loved on every scale, physically and emotionally, they went through the best Hell had in store for them, they even conceived a child together but now it was over.

Miyu buried her weeping face in the dry blood on Raye's chest. The lynx's throat was coarse from crying but she could not stop. Raye was dead; he had no life or even love in him now. She yearned for the once strong arms of her lover Raye to rise and wrap her in a warm embrace but that would never happen again and that ripped Miyu's heart yet again. It was the worst feeling she had ever experienced, far worse than getting shot, far worse than childbirth. The feeling was loss, hopelessness and misery perfectly woven into a shadow that now covered her and the rest of her life.

"Raye… Raye… please wake up… please." Miyu whimpered pitifully.

Pierce swallowed hard. The sight of Miyu in such a state was a sight he didn't want to see and knowing Raye was dead made his blood run cold. Pierce knew though that Raye most certainly was going to die and he couldn't help but feel guilty. It wasn't him that shot his best friend twice in the chest but he still felt the overwhelming guilt pump throughout his body with every heartbeat. If only he got to him sooner, if only he had better supplies, if only he had Raye's blood type. It wasn't Pierce's fault he had A blood while Raye had O but Pierce still felt it was.

"I'm sorry sir." Pierce whispered to himself and looked away from the heartbreaking sight.

Fay was breaking just as bad as Miyu but she kept it held in although an occasional tear did trail down her cheek. The white canine loved the now deceased human; he was strong, smart, capable, and so wonderful. Fay envied Miyu everyday because she was blessed to have him in her life. Even though he was dead Fay wished she could have had him in her life the way Miyu did but it wasn't meant to be. Maybe if things were different, maybe if it was her instead of Miyu that went down with Raye things would have gone differently. The white canine rubbed the lynx's back with her hand for support. Miyu was her best friend and friends stick with friends through anything.

"Raye… what are we going to do now?" Fay cried quietly to herself.

The cave fell silent as a frozen chill crept into the cave. Everyone looked towards Raye for leadership and guidance, he was the man in charge and he made sure everything went smoothly. Without him the sense of doom crept into everyone's hearts. Even Caenda, who was only a few short weeks into life felt the sadness and started to cry. Seeing Miyu was in no condition to take care of her daughter, Fay went to take care of the infant.

Caenda wasn't very high maintenance so the soft coos and rubs Fay gave the child calmed her down. When she fell back to sleep Fay looked her over. She looked just like a human child would but she had ears like Miyu's cat ears, a medium long bushy tail, her irises were cat like and her fingernails were more like claws.

Fay had to look away from the child to keep from crying because it looked a little like Raye only cuter. As Fay sat there holding the baby and her own tears the large arctic wolf padded over to Miyu to take Fay's supportive spot. Ashley laid down next to her pack mate's body and whined. Usually this pack mate was up by now and would have given her a few treats and then would have gone out running with her, but not today.

Pierce stood up and had decided he was going for a walk. He didn't get far before Fay stopped him.

"Pierce where are you going?" Fay asked.

"Out, I need fresh air or something." Pierce said solemnly.

"Pierce you can't go out, they're looking for us and I need you here." Fay said referring to Star Fox. Raye died by the mercenary groups hands and he never told them where Fay, Pierce, Ashley, Miyu or Caenda was. The white canine knew this because had Raye told them where they were Star Fox would have shown up already and taken them all prisoner. Pierce would most likely have been executed right there on the spot, Fay would have been taken to Corneria to face trial for deserting the Cornerian army and God only knows what would have happened to Miyu and her hybrid daughter.

"You're right Fay." Pierce said and sat by the dying fire. Pierce didn't even care that the fire was going out, he just sat there watching it flicker and wane in its final minutes.

Miyu was deaf to everything around her. She didn't care anymore, without Raye there was nothing. The only reason she kept sane was in the back of her mind and that something told her she had to press on for Caenda's sake. The lynx's hands stroked the human's handsome face. She prayed that his deep brown eyes would open, look upon her with love and then bring her into a kiss but he never did. Broken and shattered, the lynx curled up next to Raye's body and fell into a tortured sleep.

~X~X~X~X~

"What do we do now Falco?" Slippy asked.

The avian shook his head. He honestly had no idea. If what he just saw was real than Andross was once again plaguing the galaxy and the Lylat system. But what did he mean about the human armies in ruins? Last Falco saw there was no end to their soldiers, ships or war machines. Could Andross have destroyed the human threat so easily?

"Falco?" Slippy asked.

"I don't know Slippy!" Falco shouted.

"We stay the course." Krystal said taking control. Falco was technically the leader of Star Fox since Fox was almost killed in action and went into an unrecoverable coma. Despite that though Krystal was the one who manned up and took command. "Peppy ordered us to find the Venomian's factories and if we don't they will become a serious threat and we will be fighting a war on several fronts. If Andross is back then we'll take care of him when we get back."

"And what about the humans?" Slippy asked.

"Well if they are decimated then good riddance." Krystal spat. She hated humans with a passion, all they did was kill and take things she loved away including Fox. Even when she tried to contact Fox with her telepathy she got no response, his brain was too badly damaged. They kept him alive like as sort of a relic or an artifact but even with the best medical technology in the Lylat there was no recovery for Fox's condition.

"I don't know, those humans are unlike anything else." Falco said more to himself than anything.

"Do you think we can beat both the humans and Andross Krystal?" Slippy asked.

"Maybe… that human I killed must have known something. He was definitely hiding something from me; but even the cannibalizing mind torture didn't break him." Krystal said as she started to press herself to remember something she might have missed, some tell or slip of his mind. She wracked her brain but that human kept shut entirely.

"We should start where we found him and scope the area. If we can find where it lived than maybe we can find clues." Slippy suggested.

Krystal nodded and her unkempt hair fell into her eyes. "Right, let's get moving." Krystal said as she moved brushed the hair out of her eyes. "We're going to find where it lived and maybe we'll find its friends."

~X~X~X~X~

"Fay what are we going to do?" Pierce whispered so not to wake the tormented slumbering lynx. "Raye deserves a proper burial."

"True but we can't dig into the ground; it's too frozen over to without tools." Fay whispered as she wiped her eye. She stopped crying long ago but she was always on the verge of starting back up again which is why she kept her eyes dry. "As for Star Fox we have to stay away from them at all costs. You and I are as good as dead if they find us and as for those two" Fay said implying Miyu and her daughter sleeping right next to her "they won't be so lucky."

"Yeah, forget about us we need to protect them, for Raye." Pierce said as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Fay asked.

Pierce walked over to the supply wall. There were a few things left over, a metal pot, a few pinches of salt, a knife and other miscellaneous things Miyu and Raye salvaged from their ships when they first crash landed on Hell.

"I'm going to start packing; we need to get out of here." Pierce said as he started picking through the supplies for the most valuable and necessary for their survival.

"And Raye?"

"We'll take care of him later." Pierce said darkly. "But for now help me pack, we're leaving tomorrow."

"But the baby-"

"Will die no matter what if Star Fox finds her! Fay we have to move! We have to get far away and don't stop until we've found somewhere else that's safe!" Pierce said sternly.

Fay nodded and gloomily padded to the supplies. She didn't say a word as she worked and Pierce knew he was a little harsh. Pierce wasn't as dumb as he acted; he knew Fay would have taken Raye over him any day. The ways she looked at Raye made him wish he could make her feel the same awe and admiration. She settled for him though and for that he was grateful. Fay was better than any woman he'd met; she was strong, a good leader, a fun person and smart to top it off.

"Fay I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you… it's been one Hellish day." Pierce sighed as he stopped working.

"It's okay Pierce, I understand." Fay said as her trembling hands grasped the metal bowl Raye used to prep meals with. As she was about to lift the pot up Pierce's warm hand touched hers.

"You loved him didn't you?" Pierce asked as he looked deeply into her eyes. He already knew the answer to his question but something was nagging at him to ask anyways.

Fay's muzzle dropped slightly and she barely managed to whisper. "Yes." As soon as she did though the canine whished she hadn't. The hurt in Pierce's eyes was enough to start the flow of tears that she'd been trying to hold back.

"And you settled for me?" Pierce asked as he stared off into space.

"No Pierce I-" Fay said but stopped.

The two worked silently from then on. There was nothing to say that wouldn't hurt the other even more than they were already hurting.

~X~X~X~X~

The tan lynx with brown speckles padded silently throughout the cave. It was freezing cold outside but the waning fire and the added fur insulation doors Pierce and Raye made were keeping much of the cold at bay. There was nothing to do, Caenda was asleep and so were the others, all the chores had been done so she couldn't preoccupy herself with work, and it was too cold and too late to leave the cave. Nothing was right anymore and it was all because of Star Fox.

The lynx sat down next to the fire and stared deeply into the weakening flames. The longer she stared the more time she had to think of things. She thought of Raye mainly, what she loved and everything she'd miss but she also thought of Star Fox. There was no way to get Raye back; dead was dead and he was now another soul lost in its unforgiving clutches.

But who did it? Who killed the man she loved? Was it just one or all four of them? Who ever it was would have to pay even if it was Fox whom she'd considered her idol for so long. Miyu ground her sharp teeth against each other; even Fox McCloud wasn't safe from her wrath.

'It can't be a simple assassination from afar, I have to watch them die, see the same darkness fill their eyes that is now in Raye's.' Miyu thought as she wiped a tear from her eye. She was still wracked with grief, the few hours and thoughts of revenge were not enough to give solace the ocean of pain within. At the most it only lightened the hurt but it was only for a moment, every time her mind crossed Raye the placebo would wear off.

Miyu breathed deeply and sighed quietly. Raye died and nothing she did would ever bring him back yet she would try to bring closure to this sad story. The lynx curled up next to the human's dead body and held it tightly. This was going to be the last night she was going to be this close to him, tomorrow was his funeral and then afterwards they'd leave the cave.

"Raye, wherever you are, I love you." Miyu said before more tears filled her eyes to the brim and then rained down her face.


	2. Never Say Die

_**Before I forget and you begin, I do not own Star Fox because if I did I'd make it game of the year guaranteed!**_

"Miyu, Miyu… it's time."

The lynx opened her tired eyes; she hadn't gotten any sleep at all that night. The cold in Raye's body was far more chilling then any cold outside the cave and it bit at her heart all night keeping her from sleep.

"Time for what?" Miyu asked pitifully as she slowly roused from her strained sleep.

"It's time for us to leave; do you think you can manage?" Fay asked as she removed her hand from Miyu's shoulder. It had taken a whole half hour of gentle shaking but the white canine had finally managed to get the tan and brown speckled lynx awake.

"Yes." Miyu said hollowly as her daughter's cries reached her ears. For some reason she didn't care, without Raye there was no love in her life. Miyu almost considered letting the little brat go on crying until it stopped on its own. That all changed however when she realized what she just thought. Caenda was her daughter, she was her and Raye's child and she loved her dearly. Mentally beating herself over and over the lynx walked over to the fussy infant. "There, there Caenda, I'm here." Miyu whispered as she held the hungry hybrid baby to her breast.

"What are we going to do with him?" Fay asked Pierce as she watched Miyu feed her child. The canine would have given nothing more than to have her own child at the moment, hybrid or not. Miyu was so lucky in Fay's mind, even with Raye dead and gone. At least she had a man who loved her beyond life and died without compromising the cave.

"We can't bury him, the animals will smell him and they'll dig him up and he deserves better than that. I also don't think we should take him out of the cave because if we do Star Fox might see us. We have to remain inconspicuous." Pierce said as he looked through the supply cache wall. There was a lot of heavy luxuries that were not coming with them that they had acquired from Fay's fuel drained ship and the Venomian base a few miles from the cave. They wouldn't be taking the deactivated bomb Raye and Miyu found, most of the bone weapons Raye made incase the blasters ran out, almost all of the firewood stocked in the cave and a few of the animal skins. Pierce did have a plan for it all however and he began to organize the supplies and some firewood in a sort of trail leading to the supply wall from the fire. The fire would make smoke that would be like a beacon to Star Fox but if they covered their tracks it would seem like Raye was the only one in the cave.

"When we leave I'll connect the trail to the fire and it will burn anything and everything in here." Pierce said leaving a three foot gap between the trail and the fire.

Miyu wasn't paying attention. She was only concerned with how they would they get away from Star Fox and her daughter. What will become of her without her father here to protect her anymore? Another tear rewetted the deep troughs on the lynx's face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away anymore. The tear dropped and fell onto Caenda's soft head and tickled her lynx ears. Even though Miyu had her own she could not resist the urge to touch and play with them.

"Out of everything I'm glad she has those the most." Raye said as his hand touched Miyu's shoulder. The breath in Miyu's lungs froze and her muzzle dropped. She spun around so quickly she almost dropped Caenda. To her dismay Raye was still lying on the ground, cold, dead, and motionless.

"Raye." Miyu whispered to herself inaudibly before feeling the sharp jagged pain pierce her weakened heart again. For a split second everything was right again but the next instant the pain returned with doubled force. Miyu felt like she was going mad and that thing, that strange déjà vu or whatever it was was further proof. The lynx sat down and became deaf and blind to everything around her.

'Raye, I miss you so much.' Miyu thought as Raye's face appeared in her mind. He was smiling warmly at her, his brown eyes sparkled in the firelight, his jet black hair shuffled in the small breeze, his chest was bare revealing his perfect upper body and his voice spoke to her so softly.

"I love you Miyu."

The lynx ground her teeth together and kept her claws sheathed so not to hurt Caenda, the one thing she was living for that wasn't revenge. 'I love you to Raye, I swear to you I will kill them, I'll kill them all!'

The remaining human looked up to the lynx and saw she was glaring off into space. Whatever was going through her head he hoped that it wouldn't lead to anything that would put her in danger. With Raye gone he'd make sure Miyu was taken care since he couldn't take care of him.

"Are we ready?" Fay asked as she picked up one of the two moderately sized packs that Raye had made. His scent was still clinging to it and when Fay got a whiff of it she inhaled deeply. At one time she almost had him for herself but despite her best efforts he slipped away. Not a day went by did Fay not envy what she and Raye shared but Miyu got him first and now not even she could have him anymore.

Miyu stood up and bundled the sleeping infant up in some extra layers. "Let's go." She whispered because her throat was so coarse. Before Pierce or Fay could say anything she left without a word. She didn't want to be there when the cave which had been her home for over a year and almost everything they had went up in flames.

'Good bye Raye. I'll never love anyone like you again.' Miyu thought to herself as she stepped out into the cold morning air. Once out her heart felt like it was caving in on itself and waited in mental agony for the others. Ashley was by her side and hadn't left her side since Raye's death. Miyu took as much pleasure and happiness from the she-wolf's company but the lynx couldn't take more than a few scraps. Finally Pierce and Fay walked out of the cave.

"Are you ready Miyu?" Fay asked. Miyu only nodded her head and bit the inside of her lips. "Have you decided which way Pierce?" Fay asked.

"Yeah, before R- a while ago I heard mention of a cave to the east. If we can make it there before nightfall we can hideout there and then find a new cave or…" Pierce said but trailed off when he felt something cold fall down on his nose. He wiped the water off his nose and realized what it was. "Oh no." Pierce said looking up to the sky to find multiple white flakes falling from the grey overcast above.

"It's never snowed before." Miyu said as she watched a flake fall right in front of her. She had no care for the snow or the new dangers it was bringing down on her and the others. A light snow could turn into a snowstorm and a snowstorm could turn into a blizzard. By the looks of the skies overhead the chances were high there would be a snowstorm but with no wind a blizzard wasn't likely thankfully.

"If it snows then can't we stay here?" Fay asked.

"No, Star Fox will most likely be searching the area until they find something. This snow might be good though; it will cover our tracks and will make it impossible for them to know which direction we went in." Pierce theorized. Even though he was the cave's source of entertainment, Pierce would have died long ago if he hadn't learned anything from Raye.

"I guess but what about Miyu and the baby?" Fay asked.

"I'll keep her warm and don't worry about me; I've been on long journeys before." Miyu said as she watched Caenda sleep. She looked so much like Raye in the human aspect but she didn't have a lot of the masculine features he had. The lynx tickled one of Caenda's ears to the point it started twitching and Miyu giggled. Raye was right; her ears were the best parts.

"All right let's move but stay alert, they're looking for us." Pierce said as he led the quartet east….

The nomads kept moving and didn't stop to rest once until midday. By then the snow was coming down heavily and their range of sight was distorted. Fay was constantly checking on her friend and asking her if she needed help and was beginning to annoy the lynx. She was fine physically and could carry herself and Caenda anywhere. She kept the small child close to her and checked on her frequently if she was hungry, wet or just fussy. She wasn't any of the three and so Miyu kissed the child's soft head and carried on. Miyu looked back and saw a small black dot off in the distance just barely though….

…. "Well, what do we have here?" The black haired man asked himself as he saw a large pillar of smoke rise up almost as if out of the ground. He was flying in his ship that looked almost like an Arwing only less straight and pointy but more curved and bent in places. Underneath the craft were two heavy ship-to-ship repeater guns that shot off small lasers that weren't the same caliber as an Arwing's laser but it shot so fast it made up for the decreased power. On the back of the ship a quartet of red blazing engines propelled the craft forward.

"Command this is Hook, I've found something, over." The brown eyed man said as he banked his ship into a turn around back to the pillar of smoke. There was a long pause before he was given a response because the message had to be compressed and sent with a very weak signal so any Cornerians or worse, Star Fox wouldn't intercept it.

"Roger Hook, is it the goldfish? Over." A brisk yet attractive woman's voice responded.

"Unable to discern, I'm going to land and check it out. If I don't report back in five minutes, wait longer. Over and out." Hook said and turned off his radio so that he couldn't be given an order to not do otherwise. This was his first break in days and if Star Fox was camping out here on this frozen rock than he'd make one Hell of an unexpected entrance.

The ship landed thirty feet from the cave and slowed to a hover. As it descended towards the ground the landing gear was released and kept the belly of the ship from touching the ground. As soon as the ship touched the ground Hook opened the fighter's cockpit and jumped out with his Convertible Covert Rifle or CCR for short. The man kept his rifle's scope fixed on the now visible cave mouth. His strong arms tensed as he got closer to the cave and the dangers that lay in wait inside.

Snow began to cover him and his white extra padded clothes and it crunched underneath him. Tracks were everywhere and that worried him further. Cornerians wore shoes with patterns and crevices on the sole of their shoes just like humans so it was nearly impossible to tell them apart. Still the human moved forward and reached the maw of the smoking cave. There was a sweet smell of burning wood in the smoke and that made it clear to Hook that there was most definitely someone in there. Hook began to wonder if he should adjust his CCR and convert it from a long ranged rifle to an assault rifle. He decided against it since while he changed the rifle he was vulnerable.

Hook took a deep breath when he was flat against the left wall of the cave's mouth. As the snow began to thicken he realized he would have to move quickly and so on the count of three he rushed in. Hook burst into the cave and jumped over the fire expecting to find people but hadn't so the two precautionary shots he made as he entered the cave were unnecessary. There wasn't anybody in the cave, just a lot of junk, wood and animal skins. Hook lowered his gun once he had checked for life in every corner of the cave but found none.

"He, she or even they might be out right now. No, who would go out in the snow? Maybe they were out and got caught in it?" Hook thought to himself out loud.

As he walked around the room he studied the items in it. There was indeed a _lot_ of wood stacked up against a wall and a bunch of unorganized supplies on the adjacent wall from the wood and there was a lot of fur around which could have been from animals, the skins or Cornerians. The animal skins were strangely set up however; there was a large lump in the middle which he had failed to notice before hand. Curious, Hook moved to inspect the furs. He held his rifle poised and ready to shoot whatever was underneath the skins but he doubted it was anything alive since it would have jumped out after the loud entrance he made.

Hook's hand grazed the soft skin and felt a strange feeling in the bottom of his gut and his hand. For some reason the fur was warm, almost as if it had just come out of the dryer. For a second he thought there really could be someone under there but then he remembered that no one was that warm. Shaking his head Hook grabbed the top of the skin and threw it away.

"Fuck." Hook growled when he found the body of a black haired human male. By the looks of him he was only sleeping but the two laser holes in his chest were proof otherwise. The man's hair was long and messy but clean looking. As Hook looked at the man longer the feeling in his gut worsened and he shivered but not because of the cold. There was something about this man, almost familiar, almost like he knew him.

"Who are you?" Hook wondered and looked for tags if there were any. He found none which made it impossible for him to find out the dead man's rank. Hook sighed and cleaned the smut on the top of the dead man's head out of respect but knocked the hair out of the man's face and suddenly it all came into light. Hook's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets and the breath in his lungs seemed to have solidified. He couldn't move, he couldn't think as it all came clear to him.

"He's… he's me!" Hook choked out.

The longer Hook looked the more he became convinced. Everything about the dead man was similar to him, the strong chin, the jet black hair, the cheekbones, the perfectly straight nose and even the small gap in his right eyebrow was the same. Hook began to hyperventilate. This was just wrong, this man lying dead on the ground couldn't possibly be him and perhaps it was a long lost relation? There was no way to be sure if he was related to him, Hook was an orphan and knew nothing of his family, heritage or background.

"No. No this is impossible." Hook said as he reached for the man's eyes. With shaking fingers Hook pulled back the cold eye lids and found glazed brown eyes underneath. Hook swore to himself and wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Brown eyes, just like mine."

Then it came to Hook. He pulled out the six inch combat knife from the inside of his boot and decided to take just a small lock of hair. He would return to base, have the hair scanned and compared to his own DNA. If by chance they were related then maybe he could track down the man's background and family but he sort of dreaded the test. The dead man looked so much like him it was uncanny, they could have been twins. Hook shivered again and moved to leave the cave but he saw something in the fire. Hook squinted at the fire and saw a soccer ball shaped object in the roaring fire.

"OH SHIT!" Hook shouted and ran as fast as he could out the cave. He just managed to get out of the cave before the ground shook all around him and he was thrown from the sheer force of the Smart Bomb that had been placed in the fire. Hook's body flew a good ten feet and he landed in the snow with a muffled thump. As his eyes flickered shut he noticed a bunch of fresh but fading prints heading east.

~X~X~X~X~

Miyu's ears twitched and her tail was bushy. The lynx was agitated, wet and reaching the point of blind rage. She was intentionally trying to get angry; it felt better than being depressed.

'I'm sure I can seduce Falco, he has always been a fool for pretty women with breasts bigger than mosquito bites. When I get him alone I'll stab him where his idiocy comes from, drag it up to his beak and then break his neck. Slippy will be easy to kill and I could even make it look like an accident. As for Fox and Krystal… Fox shouldn't be too hard if I get him from behind or in his sleep but Krystal… Krystal will be difficult. I have to be careful around her, I can't think of Raye, Pierce, Fay or Caenda when she's around.' Miyu thought to herself as she planned her revenge.

Caenda sneezed and began to sniffle and whine. She didn't like being held for so long, she wanted to play and do something, feel something and play finger nomming. Miyu looked down at her daughter and sighed. She couldn't play now, not when they were almost home and the sun was going down behind the black clouds.

"Here why don't you let me take her?" Pierce offered softly. "She's getting fussy and she can play finger nomming with me."

"I'll handle her." Miyu spat and kept walking leaving Pierce a little colder.

~X~X~X~X~

Hook woke up and wished he didn't the moment after. His head was killing him, his limbs felt like they were lined with barbed wire and he was freezing cold. Realizing the danger he was in, Hook quickly jumped up and a layer of snow fell off of him. The tracks he had seen just before he went under were no longer there and so were most of the other tracks.

"Shit!" Hook swore when he saw how dark it was getting. He rushed to collect his bearings and found that all of his gear except the CCR was presently in his possession. Hook frantically looked for his rifle but eventually gave up when he couldn't feel his hands anymore. The snow had clung and then melted onto his gloves freezing their innards. Hook crammed his hands into his flight pants which were a white camouflage because of the given environments around him.

"To Hell with it, I'll get another one when I return back to ba-" Hook said but came to the daunting awareness that he had dropped the lock of hair from the dead man. "No!" Hook shouted and used his hands like frozen shovels to power through the snow. The hair was no where to be found. Hook swore as loudly as he could into the deaf air and landscape.

"… I lost it." He panted. "I lost my one chance…" The breaking man said and fell to his knees. "I'm alone, I'm always alone. I just want someone, anyone to know more than a fellow soldier and I want to know them for longer than a battle! He could have been my brother for all I know! And now he's gone! Taken before I could have met him!"

The jet haired man stared off into the east and bared his teeth. "I'm coming for you, and when I find you I'll gut every single one of you fucking Cornerians!" Hook growled and got up off the ground. "Dream tonight, because tomorrow you enter a nightmare's world and his name is Raye Belial!"


	3. All I Have Left of Him

Miyu, Fay and Pierce set their things down on the cave floor. In comparison to the old cave, this cave was half the size, rougher, darker and felt most unwelcoming. Yet no matter how much they missed their old cave they couldn't go back. The snow had erased all evidence of the trail of footprints they made in their long trek here but the deep troughs back home were more than likely found. Besides, Pierce made sure that if they did find the cave they'd never be able to use it or find anything out about them. The Smart Bomb he put in the fire was the final farewell.

"I'll get a fire started." Pierce said as he started pulling firewood out of his pack.

"Need any help?" Fay asked.

"Sure." Pierce said hollowly. The pain of being just a backup plan was still nestled deep in the human. The only reason Fay had been so nice to him was because she couldn't have Raye. In all honesty he did not like Fay at all when they first met and didn't like her until after they found Raye and Miyu. With Raye and Miyu as an example for them his tender and raw hatreds towards her and her kind had all but faded. Fay was a good a person as one could find. She was a loyal friend, a great team player and very affectionate.

"I'm glad we got here before nightfall or we'd be in trouble." Fay said as she and Pierce made a fire pit from some rocks already in the cave.

"Yeah." Pierce said as he laid some timber on top of the logs. They had enough wood to last them three days since the wood on this planet didn't burn up for a good long while. Tomorrow someone would go out and grab some fresh wood from a cluster of trees he saw not too far from the new cave.

After a few minutes Pierce and Fay managed to get the fire going. While they were busy Miyu made good use of Caenda's momentary nap and got everything else done. The skin doors were set up to keep warmth in but allowed smoke to pass through, dinner was laid out on three bone plates, Ashley was fed, and Miyu just finished her bed. When Fay and Pierce saw what she had accomplished in such a short amount of time they weren't able to brag they got the fire going.

"Wow Miyu, great job." Pierce said as he grabbed his and Fay's plate of meat.

"Thank you Pierce. I'm going to sleep now." Miyu replied coldly and got inside her nest of blankets, skins and clothes wadded up into a pillow. Caenda was already in the nest and was sleeping soundly. Miyu almost passed out instantly but then she heard a little whine. The lynx poked her head out of the nest and saw the white arctic she-wolf standing over her. "What is it girl?" Miyu asked.

Ashley whined again.

Miyu sighed. "All right come on in." Miyu said as she lifted the furs up to allow Ashley in the under the furs. The she-wolf instantly darted in and laid down right next to Miyu kind of like Raye did only Ashley didn't have arms so she couldn't hold her. Miyu stared sadly at the wolf wondering why she was so clingy all of a sudden. She liked the comforting feeling of having her at her side but she was usually more distant.

'It must be the loss of Raye.' She thought. 'He's been there since the beginning and she misses him like we do.'

Miyu lowered the blankets down on the balled up wolf and laid her head down on her jacket pillow. The lynx played with her daughter's ears until she too fell asleep.

~X~X~X~X~

Hook tossed his knife in the air and caught it on the handle when it came down. He never missed now; he knew just how hard to throw it, how to throw it and how to catch it so he never got cut. He'd only recently discovered this fascination with knives a few months ago when a knife throw of faith saved him and his platoon from certain annihilation. A squad of Cornerians had spotted him but didn't last very long against Hook's hail of bullets. Unfortunately he missed the grenadier and ran out of bullets before he could stop the caracal from activating an incineration grenade. Something, whether it was, dumb luck or training told him to go for his knife and when the Cornerian dropped, the grenade went off in his hand saving Hook and his squad.

The jet black haired human sighed and laid down on his cot. He had his own personal quarters; it was one of the perks of being first lieutenant in a sea of privates. Still he proffered the company of people, except for the new blood; they were in all aspects, pathetic. Every single one of them thought they were hot shit and they would wipe the Cornerians off of the face of the galaxy. Only about a fourth of them make it back and half of them will never lead a normal, happy life. Seeing the brutality, the carnage, the slaughter, the fighting spirit that almost every Cornerian seemed to posses completely warps even the hardest of minds. It gave even Hook nightmares. A lone panther, separated, stranded and left to fend for himself went down fighting to the bitter end. Hook traced his fingers over the scar on his back he should have gotten from where the panther scratched him but it wasn't there. He remembered having it but one day it was gone. So strange, he never thought as to why it was gone, it didn't matter, no skin off his back.

'I could have sworn I had a scar… it's gone though. Maybe I never had it? No, I'm just lying to myself now. Maybe they removed it along with all the other scars I got before the training on Semiarid. Why though? Does it matter that I have scars or not? Something must have happened. I don't remember anything after the final push in New Havana which was… two years ago. I just woke up one day in that… place. What was that place? I can't remember. It didn't feel like a training facility even if it did teach me some of the new Cornerian flight patterns. Well whatever, I'm not going to let my guard down anytime-'

"Come in!" Hook shouted when a knock on the door disturbed his silent ponderings.

"Sorry to disturb you sir." A freckled kid who probably wasn't even eighteen yet said as he walked in through the door and saluted. Hook stared distastefully at the private. He didn't like the new draftees; they got younger, stupider and less competent every time. The Final Dynasty seemed hard pressed to find enough recruits so they lowered the draft age limit from eighteen to sixteen and a half. They did this so by the time you're seventeen you're almost done with training and you wouldn't be shipped off to go die until then.

"What is it private?" Hook said spitefully and sat up on his cot. He didn't bother standing up, what did this little pecker face deserve anyhow? He was going to die, everyone dies even he himself was going to die… someday.

"This message arrived for you sir, it's marked urgent." The private said as he walked frightfully towards Hook. Hook could have read his name on his naval uniform but he'd read so many he'd never have remembered it. Hook took the small CD which was no bigger than a grape.

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"No sir… is there something you need Hook- I mean sir."

Hook glared at the young man. "Actually there is. I want you to do your job right, that means calling me by my proper name when I'm not planet side. Just because you call me Hook all day doesn't mean you will at night. It's Raye up here but to you its Lieutenant Belial, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Than get out."

"Aye sir!" The private said and quickly hurried off.

"I hate kids." Raye scowled and put the micro CD into a small, handheld computer device he had under his pillow. Within seconds the CD was read and a video recording began. Raye almost smiled but didn't since he was in such a plum shit mood.

"Hey Raye, I hope this message reaches you and not some horny little private." A completely naked woman said. By most standards she was about an eight, some of her looks went down the drain over the years of fighting but not all of them. Her head was shaven but her beauty was still present and not lacking because of it, her body was fine and well toned, her breasts were a bit lacking but there were other parts that made up for it, not to mention the crazy shit she was into.

"I know you're busy so I'll keep this brief. I wish you were here on top of me but you're probably fucking that bitch and her squad of cocksuckers huh? You're so lucky, I wanted to be there hunting them but the Cornerians here on Klandathuu have to die to." The woman said as she moved her body so seductively, tracing her fingers up and down her body, moving her legs revealing the crevice between them. Raye was instantly enticed.

"When you get back I'll be waiting and if you bring back her pelt I'll make you make that noise you only make when- shit, that's Abaddon, I got to go."

And right after that the naked woman disappeared leaving Raye in the dark once more. Hook or Raye, rather, began to tap his fingers wondering if he was that tired, desperate and alone to do _that_. He almost started taking the buttons out on his pants and press rewind on the small device but decided against it. As much as he wanted to he just wasn't in the mood and not even Apollyon's magnificent body could raise interest and distract him from what was bothering him.

Raye put the hand computer, or HPC as some people called it, down on the small bedside table by his cot. Raye sighed and laid back down on his cot, slowly letting himself relax. For some reason he could not let the dead man in the cave escape his mind. He tried so many times to pass it off; it was probably a coincidence that the dead guy looked like him. Not only that but he had been flying for twelve hours straight and he was tired so maybe it was just the effects of fatigue and adrenaline in him.

Slowly Raye fell victim to his exhausting and slipped under sleep's spell.

~X~X~X~X~

Miyu awoke quietly. There was no noise in the cave, Ashley's paws weren't padding around, Pierce wasn't sleep talking, Fay wasn't exercising and Raye wasn't up doing anything and everything that needed doing. Nobody ever expected Raye to do all of them, he just did. Everyone always came first; he'd take care of himself last.

Unwillingly, the speckled lynx slowly got out of her nest. She didn't disturb Caenda but Ashley woke up and was on her feet in an instant. Miyu smiled and suppressed a purr as she and the she-wolf walked towards the decadent fire. The lynx quickly preoccupied herself with remedial chores and tasks; it took her mind off of Raye for the time being. The pain felt like it would never leave and Miyu knew it wouldn't. Before Raye there was nobody, Fay was a friend and for a while a special friend but she was no where near as special as Raye had become. He treated her so well; he loved her so passionately and was genuinely attracted to her despite the difference of species. The long hours he spent stroking her back, playing with her ears, massaging her body, kissing her neck, and running his fingers through her hair were more precious to Miyu than any other memory.

"Good girl." Miyu said as she handed Ashley a large chunk of meat. Ashley was very valuable to the cave; she had instincts that led them to many lucky breaks for food. When Raye wasn't being the strangest father or the most fervent lover he was out hunting with Ashley. They brought an animal back most of the time and got it ready for eating right after so that everyone could have fresh meat for dinner.

With the fire fed and the supplies in perfect order Miyu found herself with nothing to do. She didn't want to wake Caenda up; she looked so perfect sleeping it felt like a crime to wake her. So until Caenda or someone else woke up Miyu sat by the fire stroking Ashley and silently crying to herself.

~X~X~X~X~

"Officer on deck!"

Raye stopped and glared at all the men and women standing at attention. There were sixteen of them, all of which were new recruits that had been placed under his command. Since the rest of Squad Serpent was stationed on Klandathuu rerouting the Cornerian stragglers, he and these soldiers were to investigate the frozen Hell hole of a planet. Sources confirmed that Star Fox was currently in the sector searching for something and whatever it was they were looking for, the Final Dynasty wanted it first.

Raye cleared his throat and then spoke in a very loud, very aggressive voice.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, sir!" The men and women replied even louder than he.

"All right then. You fur fuckers know why you're here. For those of you that don't I'll remind you." Raye said moving down the parallel lines of eight on either side of him. "We're here to find and kill those cock sucking mercenaries. They're here on this frozen backwater planet looking for something and if we find it then it's an added bonus."

Raye stopped and glared down at one of the men under his command. "It's my understanding that each and every one of you little tail chasers were the best pilots in the flight academy on Earth. That doesn't count for shit out here! What counts is being able to make life and death decisions, stay focused on the mission and above all get the job done. Do you get me Woolskin?"

"I get you, sir!" The recruit Woolskin responded loudly.

Raye grunted and moved on. "For those of you who don't know me I am First Lieutenant Belial of Squad Serpent. I am the enemy's worst nightmare! I once killed a Cornerian with his own severed arm, at least I think it was his. I am _not_ above doing so to an insubordinate little shit recruit! I am the Cobra commander here and you will follow my orders willingly, enthusiastically and accordingly! Do you get me?"

"We get you, sir!" Everyone replied.

"Then get your asses in gear! The hunt is on and I want a new blue fur rug to hang over my mantle piece! Alpha and Bravo squads follow me unless you want to live forever!" Raye shouted and walked out of the small barracks.

"Aye sir!" The men and women said and followed Raye out of the barracks.

Raye led the recruits to the hanger bay of the large battleship. They passed by a few engineers who stopped and saluted Raye as they passed by. Once in the hanger bay Raye and the rest of his team jumped into their Lancers which all bore striking resemblances to Arwings except they were more curved and not so straight. Raye put his helmet on his head and checked the radio.

"You carpet munchers here me?" Raye growled.

"Yes sir!"

"Good. While we're planet side my codename is Hook and Star Fox is goldfish. If any of you dykes find them or anything peculiar report it immediately and we'll all regroup on your position. For those of you wondering why, well, Star Fox doesn't like me too much after what I did to their leader." Raye said with a smug tone.

The protective cockpit screen lowered down and sealed in the air. Without pause Raye turned on his Lancer and the four engines on the back of his ship roared to life. Alpha and Bravo squad followed his lead and turned their ships on, nearly deafening the maintenance crew running around the hanger making repairs, adjustments and other tasks. Raye commenced liftoff and shot out of the open hanger doors. Thanks to some Cornerian tech pirating, hanger bay doors were now shielded and could be open without worry of being sucked out into space.

"Alpha and bravo, split off into two groups and search, radio check ins at minimum radio frequency every ten to twenty minutes. Keep your eyes open, I'm heading east." Raye said as he thrust his Lancer towards the cave he found. Maybe, just maybe, the tracks leading east were where his friends had gone.

~X~X~X~X~

"You sure sleep a lot now." Miyu said once Caenda fell back to sleep. She seemed to sleep almost every few hours when she used to sleep only after lunch and dinner. "I'll be back Pierce."

"Where are you going?" Pierce asked as Miyu handed him the sleeping child.

"We need more firewood." Miyu said hollowly and left the new cave wit Ashley close on her heels.

"Wait I'll come with you!" Fay called out and ran after the lynx and she-wolf.

Pierce looked around, now there was nothing to do. "Well I guess it's just you and me little- oh God damn it! Why is it always me?" Pierce asked when he realized Caenda needed a change….

… The white poodle and brown speckled lynx marched into the snow. Fay was cautious, alert and constantly smelt the air for signs of animals or worse. Miyu on the other hand didn't give a damn either way. The blaster at her side was waiting for danger, just passing the time for it to rear its ugly head. If Star Fox came for her she'd make sure they'd pay.

The whole trip to the small patch of deadwood was quiet except for the foot steps crunching in the snow and Ashley's excited breathing. She loved being outside with Miyu, they would usually play and run around but it seemed like today wasn't the day. Still the little she-wolf remained hopeful, her tail wagged and twitched excitedly as she romped through the snow.

Once they arrived at the dead trees Miyu and Fay began picking up all the fallen branches and placed them in a large pile that would take at least two trips between the two of them. Once the small pieces were picked up Fay and Miyu started picking and piling the larger pieces. Some time ago, long before Miyu and Raye first crash landed on Hell a viscous blizzard blew some of the trees down, sometimes into pieces before the entire tree came down. The stronger trees survived but the younger trees had not.

Fay sighed, relieved that the boring part was over and that they found so much firewood and kindling. "This will last about a week. The trees seem to just break off to our convenience."

"Yeah." Miyu said as she started loading her arms up.

"I wish we could have carried more wood with us here, it seems like a waste having to burn it all." Fay said but Miyu didn't respond. She was in no mood to talk, just work that way it was less likely she'd think of Raye.

It worked for a while but something kept her from forgetting at ever possible turn. Miyu inhaled jaggedly when her mind thought of Raye coming home carrying so much lumber in his arms. He was so strong but so gentle, when he held her in his arms.

"Miyu?" Fay asked when the lynx dropped all the firewood in her arms. The lynx's eyes were tearing up again and her ears drooped along with her tail. Within a heartbeat she was in Fay's comforting arms. "It's all right Miyu, it's all-"

"No it's not all right! Raye's dead! He's dead! It's all my fault, all my fault." Miyu wept.

"Miyu there was nothing you could have done! Star Fox-"

"I could have stopped them! If they would have seen me I could have stopped them and Raye would still be alive! I'll kill them! I'm going to kill them!" Miyu said finishing angrily.

"But at what cost?" Fay asked and sat her and Miyu down, cradling her friend in her arms. "Raye gave his life to save us. If he had told them anything, Caenda or the cave, we'd all be dead. They would have killed Pierce because he is a human, they'd have sent me back to the Cornerian Army to have me hung for desertion, and Caenda! She is half human! They'd probably done horrible experiments on her and if she was still living, killed her because she's half of Raye!"

Fay paused and let the message sink in. Miyu seemed to have calmed down some as she listened to reason but she was still heart broken and the tears had no end in sight.

"He loved you Miyu, he loved you enough to give his life. He wouldn't want you to go on feeling this way; he'd want you to get better. I know it's only been two days but I have to tell you this, I know who and how you are. I bet my tail that you were secretly planning how to kill Star Fox. Please for Raye's memory and Caenda's sake; don't let his sacrifice be in vain."

For a while Miyu and Fay sat there. Fay breathed shallowly as if breathing deeply would push Miyu over the edge again. After several minutes Fay sighed. "Miyu I have something for you." Fay said reaching into her pocket.

Suddenly a familiar scent crossed Miyu's little pink nose. "What is that?" Miyu asked.

"I… I wanted to bring a little piece of Raye with us… so I took some of his hair. I know it's weird but-"

"No Fay, it's not weird." Miyu said taking the lock of hair held together with a strip of leather from one of Fay's seats on her empty ship. "I'm… I'm so grateful. You're the only friend I could ever trust. There isn't a thing you'd do that would hurt me. Thank you Fay, thank you!" Miyu wept as she clutched the last piece of Raye left. She had loved his hair; there weren't any Cornerian males who had hair which made him even more unique to her.

Fay forced the lump down her throat. "Yeah, I'd never hurt you Miyu." Fay said painfully as the memories of when she tried to force herself onto Raye came flooding back. It was such a mistake, even if Raye had wanted her, Miyu would be heartbroken.

Once again the snow started coming down after the brief pause. Even when an inch formed on her, Fay didn't let Miyu go, she'd wait for her to signal her she was ready. Gradually, Miyu's sobs and tears died down but she still felt just as miserable. Miyu began to doubt that she'd ever be able to cry the amount she wanted to for Raye.

~X~X~X~X~

'This is where the trail began… but they could have gone in any direction at anytime, they might not have gone east the whole way. Still, this bet is better than all the others. Those idiots up there won't find Star Fox and if they run into them they'll be dead before they can shit their pants.' Raye thought to himself as he stared off into the east.

Something told him that that way was where he'd find answers. Who was that man, did he know him, who else was with him all reverberated in his head. He wasn't the smartest man alive but after thinking on it and everything else, something no longer clicked. He realized that there was something else going on other then killing Cornerians. Shivering once, Raye walked back to his Lancer and crawled in. He closed the cockpit and almost immediately relief from the cold overwhelmed him.

'That place they sent me and the rest of squad serpent… why don't I remember the trip there? Why don't I remember anything after the final push in New Havana? Most importantly why haven't I thought of any of this until now?' Raye thought to himself. 'It's strange, it's almost like I'm getting over something. What though?'

The Lancer flew over the white blanketed planet. As the pilot thought he kept his eye out for any signs of life. His radar wasn't picking anything up which meant that either the elements were disrupting them or he was being jammed. He doubted he was being jammed because his radar wasn't fuzzy, it just didn't show anything but him. Maybe it was just the God awful planet after all? Once they were done here Raye personally hoped they'd turn it to glass but he knew they wouldn't waste precious bombs, after all, they were worth more then the average marine now-a-days.

After twenty minutes of long, boring flight Raye decided check in with alpha and bravo.

"Alpha team leader come in." Raye sighed. No answer. "Alpha team leader this is Lieutenant Hook, respond. Alpha team leader, report!" Raye said with increasing agitation.

'Maybe bravo.' Raye thought and changed the radio frequency.

"Bravo team leader come in bravo team leader." Raye said calmly until he wasn't answered. "God damn it! If you don't answer me I'll kill you myself!"

Still no answer.

'Shit somebody is jamming me but who-' Raye thought before all the alerts on his ship went haywire. With only a second's warning Raye had no chance of seeing what hit him or where it came from. One moment he was flying smoothly and the next he was hurtling towards the ground, spinning out.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Raye shouted as he pulled back on the Lancer's controls. He managed to stop the Lancer from spiraling and got its nose up just before it hit the ground.

~X~X~X~X~

Miyu looked off into the distance. She kept her ears perked up waiting for a sound but none came from the vast frozen wasteland.

"You all right Miyu?" Fay asked walking up behind the alert lynx.

"Yeah… I'm all right. I thought I heard something. Sounded like a crash for a minute." Miyu said and started back towards the cave.

"Really?" Fay murmured. "We should hurry back!"

"Don't get all upset Fay. I said I _thought_ I heard something."

"But what if it was Star Fox!" Fay asked. "You might not be worried but I sure as Hell am! If they find us-"

"We'll kill them. Don't worry Fay, we're Cornerians, they won't be so quick to the trigger with us as they were with… we should get back I miss Cae." Miyu said quickly to keep her mind away from Raye.

"Listen Miyu… if you need to get your mind off of Raye… Pierce is a really heavy sleeper." Fay nervously.

"Fay… it's too soon. I love you and I loved what we once shared but it's much too soon." Miyu sighed.

"I was just throwing it out there for you." Fay said walking by Miyu's side while Ashley trailed behind.

"Thanks." Miyu giggled but it was a fake laugh.

"Hey you're laughing!" Fay said enthusiastically.

"Can't hold it in all the time." Miyu replied.

"Well look who it is!" Pierce growled as he stood at the front of the cave with a bundle of furs in his arms. "Do you have any idea how much she poops? Do you!"

"Not now Pierce!" Fay snapped and then shivered when a gust of wind nailed her. "Strange, we should have at least another hour or two before it gets this cold."

Miyu looked over her shoulder. Something didn't feel right and perhaps Fay was on to something earlier.

"Miyu are you-"

"I'm find, just tired is all." Miyu said marching into the cave. There came a sound of wood dropping on rock and Pierce sighed.

"Hate to get caught out here tonight. If you ask me it feels like it's only going to get colder and colder." Pierce said before going back into the cave. Fay followed him before checking the air with a sniff.

~X~X~X~X~

Raye groaned as he forced his eyes open. His head throbbed with pain every heartbeat. He was wet and he tasted blood. Whatever hit him it hit him hard. The human slowly unbuckled himself out of the harnessed chair. The cockpit windows were done for, the cracks in them were deep, jagged, numerous and a cold wind flew inside of several of them. There was no way he'd be able to fly back to the Spanish Inquisition in this wreck; he'd get sucked out like a ham through a straw.

After a fit of violent coughing Raye picked up the radio and set the frequency. "Command… command come in." Raye said coarsely. No answer. "Command this is Hook, I've been shot down, I don't know what hit me and my Lancer is to damaged to fly back. I need extraction."

No answer. "Fuck." Raye cursed and started coughing again this time blood came out. "And shit to." He said wiping some of the blood off his lip. "One of my ribs must be broken and jabbing into my lung. God damn it!" Raye shouted when he felt the pain explode in his chest, he didn't feel any better swearing though, just worse. Weighing his potions, Raye decided to get out of the Lancer but the only problem was after that he had no plan. There were no signs of civilization or shelter, radio was out, he was injured and the temperature was dropping fast.

With his CCR in hand Raye crawled out of the wreckage. There was a large crater where his ship hit and luckily he hadn't armed any of the rockets in his ship or there would be an even bigger, smoldering crater. Raye coughed up a little more blood and it froze the instant it flew from his mouth.

"Got to… find something." Raye coughed as he moved east. He moved slowly, his legs were hurting and his CCR was heavy. Still he had to press on, lest the snow coming down and the dropping temperature catch up with him. From where he found the first cave and the man who looked surprisingly like him in everyway, he was about twenty miles away. Just a mile and a half away from where the inhabitants had fled to.

Raye didn't even get a hundred feet away before his body surged with an electrical shock. Raye cried out before falling down.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Raye heard someone say before he passed out.

~X~X~X~X~

"Is it just me or is it still getting cold out?" Pierce said aloud as he put some extra wood on the fire.

"It isn't just you." Miyu said as she wrapped a second bundle around Caenda. Caenda wasn't shivering but Miyu wanted to be sure. Babies are so susceptible to the elements, especially ones as harsh, cruel and unforgiving as the ones on Hell. Caenda didn't like being wrapped up in another fur, it hampered her movement and she wanted to play. So naturally she started to whine and cry. "Oh Cae." Miyu pampered and moved some of the fur around to allow her to move her arms.

With the extra added wood the cave warmed up but only a little bit. It was starting to get dark out but already the cold felt like the middle of the night and Pierce was worried.

"Fay, I think you should sleep with Miyu tonight." Pierce said as he sat next to the white poodle.

"What? Why?" Fay asked worriedly. Since Raye died a divide had been growing between them and she didn't want it to get any bigger.

"Because with your added body heat there is no chance either one of them will be cold." Pierce replied without looking her in the eyes.

"But what about you?" Fay asked.

"Out of respect for Raye, I'll sleep by myself." Pierce whispered. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"All right Pierce, stay warm." Fay said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Fay." Pierce muttered so quietly she didn't even hear him.


	4. Dogfight

"_This one seems to be progressing nicely. With any luck we'll have Squad Serpent back in no time-"_

"_Spare me the happy thoughts and giddy bullshit Director. Is he stable?" _

"_Yes my Lord but he won't remember anything beyond what he's supposed to, the Red Dye should keep his mind in check. Like a filter, it will clear him of any thoughts that might undermine his protocol… as long as he gets his proper dosage every now and then."_

"_Good. When will the rest of the squad be operational?"_

"_A year my Lord-"_

"_That isn't good enough! News of Squad Serpent's death has already spilled through the ranks. We need the Serpents to keep them fighting! Believe it or not they were a great moral booster to the war effort."_

"_Yes my Lord but we're cloning them as fast as we can without creating complications. Their memories are what's taking so long, we have to create fake ones to explain the year's loss of time and you specifically requested that this one's memory be altered even further."  
_

"… _Are they combat ready now?"_

"_Yes my Lord."_

"_Then give them double the Red Dye. I want them up and running in two week's time."_

"_My Lord that could give them brain damage but if it doesn't the Red Dye is only temporary-"_

"_I see. Then I'll send someone else to the fronts to replace them. That someone will be you unless you get them up and fighting in two weeks."_

"_Y-Yes sir."_

Raye struggled to lift his eyes but when he did he discovered he was restrained very tightly. His arms, his legs, his neck and his chest were all bound down so he was unable to get up and examine the room that the metal ceiling was connected to. The ceiling was tiled and it wasn't the dark grey color of an Earthen Military destroyer class frigate. That meant that he was either on some sort of smaller, luxury civilian craft or he was finally inside a Cornerian craft. As Raye laid there counting the ceiling tiles over and over he noticed after about the twentieth time counting, that he wasn't in any pain.

'Well… I'm either dead or on drugs.' Raye thought, his mind feeling like word when it is slurred. 'Something, something, something… didn't I dream of something?'

Raye struggled for many long minutes trying to remember what he had thought about but nothing was ringing any bells. Finally Raye gave up and told himself that eventually, when he least expected it, he'd remember.

An hour passed and Raye was still taking the long wait in stride. He kept himself entertained by thinking and recollecting old, fond memories. Still though it was rather boring. How much longer did he have to wait before anything happened? Another hour passed, then another, then another and then another ten. By then Raye was going crazy and had lost his inner mono-monologue.

"Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored." He repeated over and over again until finally, after many drawn out hours a quiet hiss broke his insanity. "Well it's about time whoever you are!"

"You're awake?" A weak little voice said.

"I've been awake for hours now! Just who the Hell are you anyway? Are you a fur fag? Because if you are either kill me now or untie me so I can kill you, I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh… well my boy that won't be necessary I'm not a Cornerian." An old, silver haired man said as he came into Raye's limited line of sight. He looked like he was about a sixty but his voice sounded like he was a pubescent. "I'm frightfully sorry for keeping you waiting. I thought I had given you enough medication to keep you sleeping"

"Just who are you then?" Raye snapped as the old man stepped out of Raye's line of sight.

"Well since you won't remember I guess I can tell you. My name is Samuel but most people call me Director."

"Director? Director of what, movies?"

"No the Wolf-Eros project." Director said coming back into Raye's sight.

"Wolf-Eros?" Raye scoffed. "The Hell kind of name is that?"

"Clearly you are as simple minded as you are tactless. Eros is, excuse me, was the scientist who created the first perfect soldier." Director said holding up a syringe full of red gel like liquid. "We first tried it on a Cornerian Wolf which is where the Wolf comes in."

"Wolf-Eros? What does it do then?" Raye asked before Director stabbed the needle into Raye's jugular. "Hey! What are you…"

"My dear serpent, Wolf-Eros is the key to winning the war. In a year's time Wolf-Eros will win the war. For now however we'll have to settle with just you so I'm afraid I have to keep you from remembering anything about what happened here or your cloning." The Director said before Raye blacked out.

~X~X~X~X~ Entering a naughty scene.

"Oh God… Raye." Miyu moaned as she clawed the skins under her. Raye pulsed in and out of her with a hypnotizing rhythm. He filled her so snugly and so deeply, like no other man had before. He was breathing heavily but he was in no way tired, he was just preparing. Miyu's muzzle curled into a smile as she waited for Raye's vigorous surge of speed and force. When he let himself go he was a magnificent beast, strong but gentle, raging but calm.

"I love you Miyu. I want to be with you always. There is nothing about you I can live without. Your smile, your eyes, your voice, your ears, your laugh. Take any of those away and I'll do whatever it takes to get them back. I love you Miyu, my beautiful lynx." Raye said and picked up speed.

"Raye, Raye, Raye, Raye." Miyu moaned and clutched his back, her claws unsheathing at random moments cutting into his flesh not hurting him too much, only provoking him to go faster like spurs in a horse's flank.

"You're so beautiful to me; I'll never let you go." Raye whispered as Miyu dug her claws deeply into his back. She could feel a wondrous force begin to build up in her womanhood. It was small at first but as Raye reached his pinnacle speed and power it caught her within moments. The lynx became a slave to the feeling, every thrust, every connection of body and spirit sent flourishes of pleasure and elation throughout her body. The lynx began to scream and wail with delight as she approached the climax of her ecstasy. Miyu lost all control of her body and the blast of her orgasm deadened her to everything but pure, lustful delight.

"Raye!" Miyu shouted as she jumped out of her dream. The second her head came out of the covers she started shivering. It was the middle of the night, a freeze was hounding them from outside their new home and Raye wasn't there on top of her. The lynx's ears drooped as she snuck back in under the covers. She felt everything Raye did to her in the dream and in that small window of time he was there with her. Silent tears poured down Miyu's face as she slowly cried herself back to sleep.

~X~X~X~X~

Raye opened his eyes, after a long day of searching and surviving, he was finally back on the Spanish Inquisition recuperating. Raye considered himself lucky that he had been rescued from that Hell hole just before sunset. He was pretty banged up from the crash because of his Lancer's engine failure and crash into the planet but by tomorrow he'd be back to full capacity again thanks to Cornerian pirated bio-technology.

The black haired man was about to fall back to sleep but then a quiet knock was made on his door. Raye scowled and sat up.

"Come in."

The door opened and the same freckled kid who probably wasn't even eighteen yet said as he walked in through the door and saluted.

"Sir another message for you sir."

"Toss it here then." Raye growled. The Private tossed the micro-CD case to Raye perfectly. "Right, dismissed." Raye said refraining from calling him some foul cuss. He was in a good mood; he missed Apollyon and was looking forward to watching her next video. The kid left and Raye made sure he was gone before putting the CD into the small media device. He was a bit disappointed however, when Apollyon was wearing clothes.

"Hey Raye, we just got done killing the Cornerian stragglers here on Klandathuu. Let me tell you, those fucking Cornerians don't go down without a fight. I'd have another special show for you in this video but I feel really shitty and I need a shower. Anyways message me back and good luck killing that bitch Krystal if you haven't already. If you do kill her bring back her pelt, I'd love to fuck on it until we wear it out."

Raye sighed when the video ended. As disturbing as it was, Raye kind of liked that thought. Krystal had been killing humans left and right so defiling her corpse and remains was really appealing. Raye put the small device down and laid his head down on his pillow.

~X~X~X~X~

"Morning Miyu."

"Morning Fay." Miyu said with a rough, coarse voice. Crying does that to people and Miyu had just done a lot more of it since she woke up.

"Do you want to go hunting today?" Fay asked stretching.

"N-n… sure." Miyu said as Fay got out of her bed. She was wearing only her grey pants and white tank-top. "Are you and Pierce getting more comfortable?"

"I guess… it gets really warm next to him and he's out the second his head touches the pillow-"

"No, no, NO CHEESE!" Pierce shouted in his sleep causing both Cornerians to stare and then laugh at Pierce. Since they had known Pierce, he had always talked in his sleep. One time Raye tapped Pierce on his knee; Pierce sat right up and shouted "good morning sir." It was so funny that all three of them had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. They only stopped because Ashley didn't like all the loud noises so she snarled at them to stop.

"Ah, Pierce." Fay sighed. "Always good for a laugh."

"Yeah." Miyu said and started playing with the fire.

"So how's Caenda doing?"

"Really well, she eats a lot, I can almost feel teeth coming in… but she seems to know. She knows Fay, I just know she does." Miyu said and wiped her eyes to put a stop to any oncoming tears.

"That's nonsense Miyu." Fay argued but Miyu shook her head.

"No, she doesn't laugh anymore, she always looks around the room as if she's looking for something and she gets fussy every time I try to get her to sleep. Raye always got her to sleep and she misses him." Miyu said coarsely but when Fay put a comforting hand on her shoulder Miyu shrugged it off. "I'm alright, let's wake him up and go hunt-"

A loud bang interrupted the lynx. Before she could think of what had made the loud explosion there came a symphony of massive dogfight. Outside the cave dozens of lasers were heard, engines roared over them coming and going as they dodged and maneuvered their ships around, an isolated explosion was heard every now and then followed by one a few seconds after.

Without hesitating Miyu ran to the now awake and now crying child. The lynx scooped her up in her arms and held her close.

"What's going on!" Pierce shouted coming out of his strange dream.

"I don't-" Fay said as another explosion, this one much louder than all the others, drowned her voice out.

"It's a dogfight!" Miyu shouted over the loud, deafening battle that ragged above their heads.

"A dogfight!" Pierce screamed through the loud bellowing engine that flew right above the cave. "What do you mean? How could they? What?"

"It's not safe here!" Fay shouted and waited for the volley of laser fire to quiet down before continuing. "We need to get out of here before-"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Pierce yelled. "The second we poke our heads out the cave we're sitting targets! Here is the only place we'll be safe, at least for the moment."

"The fire!" Miyu said realizing that the fire was a beacon to everyone outside the cave. The lynx quickly handed Pierce the child and she began to put the fire out despite the futility. Even if the fire went out now it most likely wouldn't matter, anybody above could have seen the smoke and perhaps that was why they were here now.

"What do we do Pierce?" Fay asked looking to the brown haired human.

"We… we wait here and hopefully they won't bother us when it's over." Pierce said holding little Caenda closer to him.

~X~X~X~X~

"God damn it! Peterson, cover me!"

"Aye sir!"

Raye growled in his throat as he and Peterson dove into the fight. It all happened so fast. The search had just been called off and his squad was ambushed by Cornerian fighters. Raye then immediately ordered all of his squad to form up and route any hostiles but from what he heard from Jennings before she went down was that there were far too many of them for just him and his squad to take out alone. Reinforcements were on the way from the Spanish Inquisition but their arrival was anywhere from ten to twenty minutes. Buy then they'd be lucky to find their smoldering wreckage if the down pouring snow hadn't already covered up their crater graves.

Raye's lancer shot past several Cornerian Cloud-Runners but he wasn't after them, he was gunning for the squad leader who was always in a Void-Racer. Through all the simple, two winged, dual engine, single laser craft Raye spotted his target and without hesitating, hosed him down with laser fire. The Void-Racer managed to avoid the bulk of his fire but Raye pulled out of the freefall and threw the engines into their maximum speed to chase down the leader.

"I'm going for the leader, I'll get to the rest of you in a second. Peterson help out Rosemary." Raye said as he caught up to the leader and started following him like a kite's tail. Every time the leader made a move Raye matched it and lost no ground to the simple aerial acrobatics.

"Aye sir."

Raye grinned as he followed the leader with ease. It was so easy now; he knew all the Cornerian maneuvers both advanced and basic. It seemed that the Cornerian army wasn't one for uniqueness and taught only certain formations and maneuvers to their pilots. It made sense seeing as how both sides were losing pilots and soldiers by the thousands every day. There simply wasn't time to get the proper training to be something great.

"Target locked."

"Finally." Raye chuckled to himself when his ship found a lock. Raye's thumb moved off the left red button two the right button on his control stick. Two plates on the ventral side of Raye's Lancer opened allowing two missiles to shoot out towards the Void-Racer. "I win." Raye said as the Void-Racer went down in flames and blew up a quarter of a mile from the ground.

"Sir I need help!"

Raye looked up and saw through his cockpit that that was exactly what the little private needed. The man sighed and pulled the Lancer up. As he began to stall he let the throttle forward allowing him to keep ahead of the stall. Several fighters attempted to intercept him but they were having one Hell of a time getting past Peterson and the other pilots that were now showing up to help the remaining half of Bravo.

"Sir, please-"

"I'm on my way, calm down." Raye said flying past the worried private and his deadly tail. Raye's Lancer climbed fast but it began to slow down. Once he was a thousand feet higher than the engaged pilot his Lancer could no longer maintain the ascent and fell back. Raye smiled as sped towards the small little dots flying over the grey overcast. He started flipping a switch on his dashboard.

"Targets locked."

"Take this you furry, scaly, webbed feat bastards." Raye mumbled to himself and pressed the right red button again. This time eight pairs of two rockets shot out of the ventral side of Raye's ship but each missile pair sped towards a different target. It was an awesome sight, eight large fireballs erupted all around the sky and in one fell swoop Raye managed to tilt the battle into their favor.

"Thank you sir."

"Stow it Polis, there's still a lot more of them." Raye snapped as he started after a Cloud-Runner. Raye followed the Cloud-Runner momentarily before it to went up and then down in flames. These ones didn't pose any threat it seemed. Raye noticed on his Squad Status Screen, that only two of Bravo team were downed and two more had taken damage. As for Alpha, they were already on their way.

As the human forces slaughtered the mediocre Cornerian pilots, Raye was on constant alert. Star Fox was in the area and they had won wars without hardly any assistance from any Cornerian military assistance. If they showed up, no matter how good things were looking up now, they'd change in a terror stricken heartbeat. Finally the last of the Cornerians went down. Raye's squad lost another pilot bringing the toll up to three which wasn't bad considering the twenty Cornerians they had taken down. It was a good trade, or so it seemed. Cornerians had better technology, better ships and most likely a lot more in numbers. Still, what they had in advantages was rendered bat shit by what they had against them. The Cornerians were in a sense, unoriginal. They made a plan, they stuck to the plan and if it didn't work they'd try it again. It worked sometimes but most often it didn't. Their soldiers were tough but their pilots were lacking which is why the Earthen Military managed to stay toe to toe with the Cornerians. If it weren't for Star Fox's interference, so many more battles would have been won. Still, their leader was downed and permanently incapacitated which only proved they weren't immortal like the Cornerians had come to believe.

"That's the last of them, and look who just showed up." Raye said as thirty more blips appeared on his radar but they were far out. They were green dots and they were all flying in formations. Raye swung his Lancer around and started for the dots when suddenly they disappeared. Raye looked up from his radar to see a large explosion off in the distance. "It's about damn time." Raye said to himself. "All units scramble, Star Fox is here and they're not playing fair."

"Aye sir. Bravo team stay out of reach of each other but stay close enough so you don't get caught in a smart bomb." Peterson said.

"Right, let's take them all out." Raye growled and fed his engines more fuel sending him rocketing towards the three red blips on his radar.

~X~X~X~X~

"Alright boys, they're a little tougher then they look. Let's clean them up and report back to Peppy." Krystal said dully to herself. She had been in enough battles to become numb to any fear and there wasn't a human pilot alive that could take her.

"I'll take the left, Slip you the right and Krystal-"

"I'll take the leader." Krystal said and broke formation.

"Fucking bitch." Falco scowled to himself with the radio momentarily off. "Let's go Slip."

"Yeah." Slippy said nervously. Despite his years and experience in flight he was still only a mediocre pilot. If it wasn't for Falco or Krystal he would have died the next day after Fox was permanently incapacitated.

As the leader drew closer to Krystal she reached out with her mind to see his next move but like some human pilots he had a wall around his mind. It was common knowledge amongst the humans on how to block her telepathy but not many could do it.

"Okay then, your move skinner." Krystal said slowing her Arwing down to allow the leader to make his move. As her Arwing slowed down an alarm went off and she saw a missile shoot right at her. On instinct that had been drilled into her after hours of intense training, Krystal performed a U-turn and released flares. The missile went for the flares instead but Krystal had no time to relax however as another missile shot out from the black smoke from the first missile and smashed right into her. "Fuck!"

"I thought you said you were going to take care of the leader Krystal." Falco sneered over the radio.

Krystal just growled in her throat and started throwing ever maneuver she had at the human but none of them worked. The second she turned the human saw it and imitated her. It got to the point that she couldn't break free to help Slippy.

"Falco help him, I'm a little tied up." Krystal snapped as she shot towards the ground and then dove left trying to lose the human but it kept on her.

"All right. Hurry up though, these guys are a being difficult but I've still taken out two. Only three to go." Falco said smugly. "Be right there Slippy."

"Damn it!" Krystal shouted when the human managed to hit her with a quick volley of lasers. It took her shields down from eighty two seventy percent and at this rate she'd never lose him and he'd overtake her. "Fine, take this." Krystal said and rammed her mind into the human's mental wall.

The strength of the wall was great but not good enough and Krystal found her way inside. She quickly began to probe and confuse the human allowing her to escape but as she wormed her way through his mind she felt a sense of déjà vu. His mind felt so familiar but yet it was still different from all the other minds she had touched

'What the Hell?" Krystal thought when she stumbled upon one of the memories she had brushed on when she interrogated that human she left for dead a few days ago.

"So he's alive… well I'll fix that." Krystal said as she looped back around and began searching for a lock. She didn't wait long and while she kept Raye disorientated she unleashed a laser Hell. Raye's weak shields plummeted under the beating and within seconds his hull was taking hits. Before Krystal could finish him off, Raye made a last desperate attempt turned towards the vixen's Arwing and gunned it. "Shi-" Krystal said before the two ships collided at the wing.

Both ships began to lose altitude quickly and two smoke trails traced their descent towards the cold, bitter Earth.

"Krystal!" Slippy shouted.

"Slippy! Watch your six!" Falco snapped. "She can take care of herself so just keep flying or you're next. We'll get her after we take care of- oh, shit!" Falco shouted when the fifty plus humans showed up on the radar. "Slippy we have to get out of here and come back with reinforcements."

"But what about Kryst-"

"Forget about her! She'll be fine!" Falco said and drove off the tail on Slippy. "Come on!"

Slippy took one last look back at the flaming wreckage and flew off.

~X~X~X~X~

"Same thing, different day." Raye scowled to himself as he untangled himself from the parachute. He wasn't sure but as he went down, the ship's computer ejected him from the ship since it was more than likely he was going to die. The computer would have done that last time he crashed but the computer was disabled when he was hit. Raye finally managed to get out of the parachute and chair to see dozens of Lancers flying towards him.

"Well alright, at least this time I won't have to-" Raye said before three red beams of light shot past him. One of the beams clipped his arm and the others barely missed the back of his helmet. Without thinking Raye ducked down and reached for the nine millimeter Berretta at his side. Several more laser bolts shot over his head as he looked for cover.

~X~X~X~X~

"I think they're gone." Miyu whispered.

The whole cave was silent, not even Ashley or Caenda made a noise. The battle outside had subsided only ten minutes ago and yet everyone still felt the danger lurking outside the cave. At any time any faction, human or Cornerian, could walk through the cave entrance and end them. Neither faction would accept what was in the cave and they'd all be seen as traitors and enemies.

"Someone should go look." Fay said clutching Pierce's arm tightly.

"No, we should stay here and wait it out. If someone is out there than they could see us and- Miyu what are you-"

"You wait here, I'm not going to hide in here and wait for them to find me." Miyu said in undertone while handing the baby off to Fay.

"Miyu wait! Think of Cae." Fay whispered. "You can't just run outside into a battle!"

"I'll be fine Fay. If there are Cornerians out there they won't shoot me-"

"Yeah but what if there are humans?" Pierce snapped.

"I got this." Miyu said taking out her blaster from her back pocket. The lynx moved past the extinguished fire and slowly, silently towards the maw of the cave. Her heartbeat was wild and fast but not because of fear, but out of excitement. There was something out there and something told her it was Krystal.

When Miyu reached the fur door she heard dozens of human craft above, loud bangs and laser discharges outside. She peeked outside the door and saw several downed ships; all were within a fifty yards of the cave. Then she saw her. The blue bitch had her hands full with a human on the ground. They were exchanging rounds at each other, the human bullets and the vixen lasers. Miyu smiled to herself when she realized Krystal was within shooting distance and wide open. Slowly Miyu aimed her blaster at the vixen and took every single moment to carefully plan out the shot. As Miyu's finger started to pull the trigger Caenda flashed through her mind and she lowered the blaster. If she shot now Krystal would die and then the human would see where the shot came from. After that she didn't want to think about what would happen.

'You get off this time Krystal.' Miyu thought to herself and slid back inside the cave.

~X~X~X~X~

"I've been waiting a long time for this. You've had this coming for far to long you stupid blue bitch!" Raye shouted and fired three rounds at Krystal who was hiding behind her downed Arwing. The human ducked down and reloaded before popping back up. She was standing tall, she was exposed and Raye took the shot. The bullet shot fast and the vixen fell back, blood shooting from her head. Her body seemed to take years to fall and the blood in the air was so mesmerizing. At first Raye couldn't believe it, he had just killed the Cornerian moral. With her gone it was assured victory. She was the heart and soul of the Cornerians and with her gone they'd lose all hope. He was two for two now, both Fox McCloud and Krystal were eliminated permanently by his hand.

"I… I got her! I GOT HER!" Raye shouted and wanted to shoot his gun up in the air but didn't, there were still people flying up above. Still the human had to vent his exuberance somehow. He kicked snow, jumped around, shouted till his voice cracked athen took off and threw his helmet. "EAT THAT SHIT MOTHERFUCKER! I… AM… GOD! THE ULTIMATE ASS KICKING, HEADHUNTING, KILLER IN THE UNIVERSE!"

As Raye kept gallivanting off it started to snow. He didn't notice but it was coming down hard. A Lancer landed next to him and it was instantly blanketed in snow a few inches thick. Peterson struggled to get his cockpit open but the blond haired man managed to force it open and step out.

"Sir what's wrong sir?" He said to the crazed human shouting his godliness.

"I killed her! I shot her right in her smug bitch face!" Raye shouted and ran towards Peterson but as he got within ten feet of the Lancer, Peterson fell down. Raye stopped and saw blood and a laser hole through the human's head. Raye turned around and saw Krystal smiling fiendishly at him with a laser in her hands. Raye lifted his gun but Krystal shot him in the shoulder before he could lift it past her foot.

"So sorry Raye but things aren't always what they appear. Now call them off." The vixen said and pointed her free hand up towards the circling Lancers.

"How do you-" Raye said before a laser screamed right by his left ear. The human growled at the blue fox and did as he was told. Slowly he moved towards the Lancer and climbed into the cockpit with great difficulty on account of his wounded arm. Once he was in he sat on the seat covered by at least an inch of snow. "All units fall back."

"Sir, would you have us take her out? I'm sure we can get her without her getting you first."

"Negative just-" Raye said before a Lancer overhead fell silent and then fell to the ground. Raye watched in horror as the Lancer smashed into the ground making a large crater and explosion. "Shit! All units pull back! The cold and snow is freezing the engines!"

"But sir-"

"I can handle her." Raye snapped and cast the smiling vixen a glare. He was lying though, she would most certainly kill him once they were gone but he didn't want to waste any more lives than the unfortunate pilot who already fell victim to the planet's bitter cold. Squad by squad the Lancers shot towards the atmosphere with breakneck speed so to keep their engines as hot as possible. Each squad was like a countdown to his life. Raye sighed, he hoped there was an afterlife so he could possibly run into Krystal and make her pay.

"So." Krystal said once everyone was gone.

"So." Raye echoed sourly as he clutched his bleeding shoulder, lucky for him his body was keeping the blood warm enough so it didn't freeze on him.

"I knew you weren't alone human, your kind travels in packs." Krystal said and motioned for him to get out of the Lancer.

"What are you talking about?" Raye growled as he slowly moved out of his Lancer. "This is the first time I've had the… _pleasure_ of meeting you face to face."

Krystal let off a laser bolt right next to his face which missed by just an inch. "Don't play dumb."

"I don't play, especially with a fur fag like you." Raye snapped.

"Don't test me skinner." The blue vixen growled. "The only reason you're still alive is because I want answers."

"Go fu-" Raye said before his mind split in two with great force. His head and mind hurt like they were being bashed in by a hammer. It was the same thing he experienced when he was tailing Krystal and she forced herself into his mind to get away. He could do nothing as she extracted memories from his mind, some of them were information of war effort and the rest was memories from a week ago. He saw a few bits and pieces but his head hurt too much to fully concentrate and pay any attention. When Krystal was done she pulled her mind back.

"This… this doesn't make any sense!" Krystal said to herself and shivered. "You aren't him but yet you are."

Raye's eyes darted around the surrounding. He looked for any advantages he could take from the environment but other than snow he couldn't use anything. A fight between a laser and a snowball wouldn't last longer than the few milliseconds it takes to pull a trigger. Whatever was going to happen was completely up to Krystal.

~X~X~X~X~

"I think they're gone." Fay said sniffing the outside. The smell of fire, death and smoke covered many scents and she didn't smell Krystal's, a Cornerians or a human's scent. Hopefully in the midst of the battle the cave's existence was forgotten. Then again they might not have been discovered at all, they were still alive after all.

Miyu strummed her claws against the cold floor of the cave. She was purely agitated right now. Krystal was within her sights and she let her go. She'd probably never get another chance like that again.

"It's only a matter of time before they're back." Pierce said more to himself then Fay or Miyu. "We have to move on again."

"But Pierce we just got here-"

"Then you can stay but they'll be here." Pierce snapped. 

"They're probably still here, we just don't see them yet." Miyu hissed. "Fay give me the gun, I'll go have a look around."

"No Miyu, if anyone it should be me! Caenda is counting on you and Pierce is the medic, you two don't need me." Fay argued.

The cave grew silent and for awhile Miyu contemplated Fay's argument. "Alright then, go."

"What?" Fay gasped.

"If you won't let me go then go." Miyu said staring Fay in the eyes with a cold, hard stare.

"No, I'll go." Fay said and moved to the cave entrance but Miyu stopped her. "Miyu?"

"You'll need this Fay. Good luck." Miyu said not too warmly but as nicely as she could at the moment.

"Thanks." Fay said taking the blaster from Miyu's outstretched hand. The white canine took a deep breath and proceeded out of the cave. Once she reached the door she swallowed her fear and took a step outside.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys, what's up? Sorry this has taken so long but between homework, work, housekeeping and hanging out with friends I've had no time to write. And even when I do sometimes the infamous writers block makes me its bitch! Anyways I hope this chapter cleared some things up, I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to many of your reviews or messages but I've been very busy and I have only a few minutes on the library computer. Even though I have a job now and could afford internets it would cost out the ass and I have plans to go to Germany over the summer. Anyways enough of my life story. I hope you enjoyed, for those of you who give a damn, Padawan should be updated soon, I'm nearly done with it and as for Exchange Student, well… that's about halfway done. Have a good one peeps!**_


	5. Into The Vixen's Fangs

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Raye spat as he spat some blood out of his mouth.

"Just shut up and get moving." Krystal growled and kicked the human in the ribs causing him to groan. Despite the possibly fractured bones in his chest the human got up off the cold, wet snowy ground and stumbled forward. His shoulders had a large amount of snow accumulated on them and so had the rest of his body but not as much. Frozen blood clung to the front of his grey flight jacket like red, misshaped icicles. Whenever Raye slowed, even for a second the blue vixen encouraged him forward with a quick strike to his head, back, or his legs. The human wanted nothing more than to turn around and snap the bitch's neck but she had the gun at the moment.

'Fucking bitch. The second I get a chance I'm going to end her faster than- OW! DAMN IT!' Raye thought to himself as Krystal kicked him in his left calf, instantly creating a nasty bruise and a limp.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Krystal asked feigning sympathy. Raye bit back a bitter course of swears and kept walking blindly ahead of him. Because of the snow he could only see about fifteen feet ahead of him and every few dozen feet his vision distance shrank. The dark black overcast sprinkling down thousands of white snowflake did not reveal any sign of a sun so he had no idea which general direction they were going.

"I'll kill you by the time this is over." Raye growled under his breath but unfortunately for him Krystal heard him. Without warning, his vision went instantly black and he felt his body collapse. His sight came back just in time to see a boot come straight at his face and land a hard hit to his forehead. The human lay dazed and helpless as the vixen repeatedly kicked Raye's body. When she was done she was panting heavily and had a wild look in her eyes.

"Get up human." Krystal snapped. When Raye didn't respond Krystal adjusted her blaster and pointed it at the human's head. "Get up!" Krystal shouted. "I'll blow your God damned brain out if you don't get up right now!"

That got Raye's attention. If he was going to make good on his threat he had to be alive. As quickly as he could, Raye struggled to his feet. Every part of him ached and the cold did little to numb the throbbing pains and aches. Once he was on his feet the human fought to press on. As the minutes went on and the cold got worse and worse Raye began to become anxious.

"Where are we going?" Raye asked and Krystal slapped him upside the head.

"No talking." She growled.

~X~X~X~X~

Pierce held the SAM-R with its barrel pointed at the cave opening. At any moment a human or a Cornerian could waltz right into the cave but they'd have to survive an armor piercing round before they could stay. Miyu managed to get Caenda back to sleep after much crying but in any instant the infant's rest could be interrupted by a loud gunshot.

"What's taking her so long?" Pierce asked himself. Miyu knew a bit of the human dialect but not enough to converse for more than a few minutes. Raye taught her well but he didn't learn as well as her. To him, German and Cornerian were too different to just instantly develop a knack for speaking and learning. Not that it mattered any more that is.

'I'll get her next time Raye, I promise.' Miyu thought to herself. 'I didn't want Caenda in any danger is all, please forgive me.'

"I'm coming in." Fay called down before walking into the cave. Even when Fay walked in Pierce kept the rifle fixed on the door as if someone were going to come in right behind her.

"Did you find anything." Miyu asked. Fay shook her head. "And any pilots?"

"Dead; either burned up in the wrecks or died on impact… except for two." Fay said through chattering teeth as she opened herself up to the fire's warmth. "An Arwing and a human Lancer were empty and another Lancer had a dead human next to it with a laser hole through his head. I didn't see any tracks because the snow covered them up."

Pierce lowered the rifle and walked over to Fay. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you made it back alright."

Fay made a small smile at the human. "Thanks Pierce."

"Enough!" Miyu snapped and got to her feet. "We can't stay here! We just got here and already we have to leave but where are we going to go?" Miyu hissed. "Stop your damn flirting and think of something."

Fay licked her muzzle and let Miyu off on that one because of what the lynx was going through. "The only place to go is the Venomian base."

"That place?" Pierce exclaimed. "That place will stand out more than a ship graveyard. If we are to go somewhere it's back to the old cave."

"But Star Fox knows its general area!" Fay retorted. "At least with the Venomian base there is a chance that it hasn't been noticed and with all this snow it might get buried and hidden."

"Either way, I think that the old cave is the better option!"

"Then go that way by yourself. I'm going to the Venomian base." Miyu hissed as she glared at the quarreling human and poodle and flared her ears. "_If_ they know where it is then I'll take that risk but I am _not_, going back."

"But Miyu-" Pierce said but was interrupted.

"My mind is made up." Miyu growled in her throat and her eyes dilated.

Pierce made a few noises like he was going to start arguing again but every time he tried he faltered. Eventually the human sat stood up and walked to the fire. "Fine, I'll go to."

The cave was silent after that. Even when Caenda woke she didn't disturb the cave for more than a few minutes before going back to sleep. No one spoke more than a few words to each other and when they all got tired Miyu and Fay bunked up while Pierce laid in his own bed alone.

~X~X~X~X~

Raye's hands slowly regained feeling as he stuffed them even deeper into his arm pits. He was freezing his ass off almost literally; he lost feeling in that about an hour ago. The human's white teeth chattered so fast and loud it was like hail upon sheet metal. His face was blue and the small trail of nasal fluid froze solid just half an inch from his mouth. The pain that once wracked his body wasn't anything in comparison to the bitter bites of the sub zero temperatures. Yet despite his suffering he kept walking two paces ahead of the blue, equally freezing vixen.

"W-W-W-Where are w-w-we g-going?" Raye asked through his chattering teeth and uncontrollable shivers.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!" Krystal spat and for the first time in a long time didn't hit the human for talking.

The sharp snow that stung Raye's eyes and face refused to let up and he was now wading through a waist high sea of snow. Krystal followed behind him closely but could hardly see him. Their only hope was a strange reading east of the aerial conflict that Star Fox had picked up moments prior to the conflict.

Another ten minutes and Raye began to feel tired and then warm. His body started to go numb but in a good way and slowly his eyes started drooping. Maybe Krystal wouldn't mind if he laid down to rest for just a few minutes. Raye nearly laid down before he started beating himself to get the blood flowing. The more pain he felt the less tired he was, the more alert he was and the further he was away from death.

"We c-can't survive out here!" Raye shouted through the snow and wind.

"If we're lucky we won't have to, now move faster!" Krystal said and took to Raye's methods of keeping warm. She to hit herself to keep the blood pumping but it only lasted so long.

Another ten minutes passed and Raye nearly reached his limit. He struggled to move his body because the cold had taken all senses in it. Raye closed his eyes and trudged forward twenty more paces and then took his last one.

"Son of a bitch!" Raye scowled when he realized he walked right into something hard and cold. He opened his eyes to find a tall grey object in front of him. Snow clung to the object but not an excessive amount. "What is this?" Raye said aloud.

"This is that strange reading I was talking about. Now unless you want to freeze to death out here help me look for a door." Krystal snapped and both the human and the vixen headed right. Fortunately for them the door was only a few feet off in that direction. When the door opened they quickly burst inside but didn't get any reprieve from the cold because the inside of the building was almost as cold as outside. The only difference between outside and in was there was no wind and no snow save the snow on the two hominids.

"Well this is great! I feel warmer already!" Raye said sarcastically as he shook violently.

"Shit the power must be off. Some idiot must have been messing with the circuit breakers." Krystal said aloud when she noticed the red emergency lights were all on. "Come on, stay three steps ahead." Krystal said and forced Raye to keep moving. A half hour passed and the two stranded pilots had no luck finding the circuit breakers Krystal spoke of.

"Do you even know where you're going? Because I could have found it on my own by now!" Raye growled.

"Shut up!" Krystal shouted and clocked Raye upside the head with the butt of her blaster knocking him unconscious. "Oh come on!" Krystal growled and kicked the human in the ribs in an attempt to wake him up. "Get up! I'm not carrying you!"

The vixen growled in her throat and was very tempted to shoot him now but he had answers to a lot of her questions. She wouldn't let him slip through her paws twice. When Raye didn't get up Krystal vented some of her frustration on his body with her feet. Despite the further amount of pain she incurred on him however, he was still out stone cold. Krystal shouted and swore repeatedly before bending down to grab the human by his left foot. Just as she was about to touch him however, she stopped. Humans were especially crafty and conniving. Before she touched him she reached out with her mind to make absolute sure he was unconscious.

"You're lucky you aren't faking skinner." Krystal spat and started dragging Raye when she confirmed he was truly incapacitated.

~X~X~X~X~

"_Prime general order, to serve faithfully, competently and unquestioningly to the Final Dynasty until I am killed or a more suitable replacement is located." Raye said like a mindless drone._

"_Very good Belial. What is your second general order?" An old, mouse of a man asked with a voice that cried out adolescence._

"_To take and to give orders in a military manner." Raye replied._

_"And your third general order?"_

"_Kill my enemies." Raye said not like a mindless drone this time. A level of irk and hatred escaped his voice._

"_Good Belial… although you still have too much you left." The old man said and started to twirl his pen around in his fingers. "I could up the Red Dye and eliminate your personality entirely but I'm instructed to keep you somewhat like your old self. Anyways, moving on. Replica nine, one, oh, six, seven, three, eight, I'm executing order sixty four. Do not engage your secret directives until order sixty four has been recalled. Not even directive four."_

~X~X~X~X~

"Oh fuck." Raye groaned as he woke up to a swarm of pain. In an instant the human forgot his dream as his headache threatened to tear his head clean in two. Raye struggled to remember the dream he just had but the harder he tried, the worse his headache got. So eventually the human stopped and only after did the headache get any better, but then more pains came to light. "Bitch really fucked me up." Raye scowled as he massaged his tender limbs and sore body.

As he tended to his aches, Raye looked around. The room he was in was really dark, but at least it was warm which meant he was either in Hell or the bitch got the heat to work. He proffered he wasn't in Hell because if he was then it was up to someone else to bring Krystal here, unless she was his eternal punishment that is. Raye would have got up to test the door giving off most the light through the small window in it but Raye noticed the iron bars around him and decided not to even try.

"Least I don't have any inmates." Raye said when he didn't see anyone else in the jail cells. Since he was in fact alone, Raye decided to get some more rest and see if he could sleep off some of the pain and gnawing hunger. His plan was interrupted however by the bitch in the blue fur.

"You're awake then huh?" Krystal said as she walked into the detention center.

"Yep and you're a Hell of an alarm clock, I want to punch you already." Raye replied not getting up or off his back.

"Watch it human because when I find some food I might not give you any." Krystal growled.

"That's fine, I'll eat you instead." Raye replied. "Your fur would make an excellent coat, your muscles a fine soup and- OW STOP! I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Raye shouted when Krystal started intruding on his mind making his headache worse, his shouting didn't help either.

"I can see that." Krystal said and extracted herself from his mind. He wouldn't really eat her to preserve himself but he would turn her into a coat. As disturbing as that was Krystal had other stuff to do rather than beat the Hell out of him. "So the storm is calming down but it'll flare up and start getting worse out there by tomorrow night I'd guess. We might be here a while and from seeing what happened to your ships I know they won't be back for you."

"Probably not." Raye admitted casually. "Don't need them though. Once the storm's cleared up I'll go back to the wreckage and fly my own way back."

"And what will you do about the several feet of snow?" Krystal asked.

"Just move it, not that hard is it? Why?"

"Do you think you can walk all the way there, move all that snow in your way and on your ship, warm your ship up and fly away?" Krystal scoffed. "Not only that but do you honestly see yourself escaping me again? I'd sooner kill you then let you slink off to your friends."

"You do realize this is the first time we've met right?" Raye asked leaving out the fact that he was the one that nearly killed her but wound up downing Fox. If she knew that she'd most definitely kill him and what was the point of that?

"Don't lie; we met before, just two days ago!" Krystal snapped.

"You're tripping. That or you met up with some other human that looked like me." Raye sighed. For some reason the fact that there was a human that looked exactly like him didn't come to mind. Raye seemed to have forgotten everything that happened in that cave and what happened before he went down the first time on this frozen rock.

"I don't think there are too many Sergeant Belials running around."

"Well there _is_ a First Lieutenant Belial and he's right here." Raye replied and was now getting extremely tired of Krystal and her talking. "Now if you'd go away or let me out so I can kill you, I'd really appreciate it."

"Watch your mouth human." Krystal growled. "You're my prisoner so I won't kill you for no reason but all I need is an excuse."

"Here's your excuse." Raye said and flipped the vixen off. "There, now shoot me or get the fuck out."

"Not until I get what I came for." Krystal said and thrust her mind into Raye's much to his anguish.

~X~X~X~X~

"The storm's lightening up. We should go now." Miyu hissed.

"Alright, just let me get this fastened securely- I seriously fucking hate packing!" Pierce said when the pack he was preparing fell apart and spilled all the supplies out.

"Here, let me." Fay scowled and moved Pierce aside. Within moments the canine secured the pack, packed everything and emasculated Pierce.

"Thanks." Pierce said a little bitterly. "I could have done it myself."

"And by then we would have died of old age." Fay said and helped Pierce up. "Now come on, let's get moving."

"Alright." Pierce said and shouldered his pack.

"Better let me go first." Fay said to Miyu who was almost out the door before Fay had taken her first step.

"Fine." Miyu hissed and stepped out of Fay's way. The white canine thus proceeded to scout outside for them. When she searched a perimeter of two hundred feet in all directions she returned to the cave wet, cold and covered in snow.

"All clear, it's going to be one Hell of a walk though." Fay said as she shivered. Pierce was quick to wrap his arm around her and warm her up and within moments she stopped shivering. "Thanks Pierce." Fay said as warmly as she now felt.

"No problem Fay." Pierce said as Miyu walked out of the cave carrying Caenda and with Ashley at her heel. Pierce sighed. "I hope she gets better soon or I am going to have to punch Raye for dying and making her this way the next time I see him."

"What do you mean? When are you going to see Raye again?" Fay asked quietly she walked out of the cave under Pierce's arm.

"Maybe never, but if there is an afterlife I'm going to find Raye and punch him." Pierce said as quietly so not to alert Miyu they were talking about Raye. Every time his name was mentioned fresh tears ran down her face, and now was not the time for mourning.

The five started off slowly. For the first few moments they had to discern where east was and where the empty Venomian base was. Once they found east Pierce took point while Fay helped Miyu along. The lynx didn't need help to keep moving, she needed help with Caenda who did not like the cold one bit. Unfortunately Hell had frozen over long before she was born and there was nothing her crying would do to fix it. Miyu and Fay kept her tightly packed up in blankets but still she complained.

"We're almost there Cae." Miyu said over the wind. A few hours had passed and now they were almost at the base. Fay's wrist com wasn't working properly in the snow but Miyu remembered the trip here vividly. She, Ashley and Raye had the best time walking to the base the first time. They would often stop, wrestle, kiss, embrace and when they started again they'd talk. It didn't matter what they'd talk about, they'd just talk for hours. Miyu bit her lips and forced Raye out of her mind before her heart could shatter again.

"I think we're clo-" Pierce said and fell back clutching his nose. Fay laughed at the human's expense but stopped when she realized what he walked into. She pulled out her blaster and became sour.

"I wish there was somewhere else we could have gone. I fucking hate this place more than anything." Fay growled as she started looking for a door.

"The door is this way Fay." Miyu said as the door opened for her in the opposite direction Fay was going.

"Oh." The canine said and quickly jogged to the door and Fay's side. "Wait here." Fay said and walked inside. The lynx waited outside patiently while Fay took several paces inside. She smelt the air for scents but the base recycled its air which eliminated scents, she listened intently but heard nothing and the red lights emergency lights and her night vision revealed nothing. "Clear but be careful."

"Settle down Fay. If someone was here we'd be dead by now." Miyu scowled.

~X~X~X~X~

"You have a strong mind for a human, but your kind always breaks." Krystal said smugly once she pulled out of Raye's mind. Raye didn't respond, he could hardly move or think. He felt like every fiber in his head was being pulled apart at an atomic level. "Thank you for your mother ship's coordinates, me and my team are going to have a wonderful time watching it go down."

Raye opened his mouth to retort but only drool came out. The vixen laughed at the human's anguish and left him to his own devices. She closed the door behind herself and looked back at the human. He wasn't moving but he was alive and he was staring at the corner.

'Good night skinner, it will be one of your last because once I get back to the Great Fox I'll make you die slowly, but not until after you tell me everything you know.' Krystal thought to herself. From there Krystal headed back to her self assigned quarters. She managed to find a room that was private and well furbished with a bed, desk and a door. She would have chosen a different room but that room didn't have a door and whenever she stepped inside of it she felt like something had happened in it; something wrong but also good.

Krystal fell down on her bed and it groaned under her weight. As she laid there the stress seemed to melt away and her powers were no longer being disrupted like they had been ever since they got to this frozen Hell hole. It seemed that ever since they got here she couldn't keep a level and focused mind. That problem worsened when she was around humans or flying, it brought up memories which clouded up her judgment and her powers. She could hardly force her way into Raye's mind when they were flying and he was distracted with following her.

'I never had this problem before… it must be because of him.' Krystal thought sadly but refused to cry again. The loss of Fox was too much to bring up again and she didn't have the luxury of crying over Fox. When the war was over and if she was alive she'd have all the time she needed to lament into the long hours of the night. Just as the vixen was about to fall asleep she jumped up and out of bed. Her hands flew to her blaster at her side and she flattened herself on the wall the door was attached to.

"I don't think anyone's home." A strange but definitely masculine voice said.

"You never know Pierce." Another voice said, this was one feminine.

"Come on Fay, you're scarring the baby." The man's voice, Pierce said humorously.

"No she isn't, both your talking is keeping her up." Another feminine voice hissed.

'Well, well, well. What have we here?' Krystal thought as she readied her blaster.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Gasp! CLIFFHANGER! What's going to happen now? OH man the suspense is killing me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, I hope you enjoyed and will stick around for the next chapter of DOOM! Have a good one and don't hate me for torturing you, it's just too damn fun. Plus I think you enjoy it, you keep coming back for more after all.**_


	6. Baby Killer

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Fast fucking update huh? Well I hope you enjoy and have a great month or two because as of now I am done. I won't be updating any stories anymore so, yeah. Enjoy and whatever.**_

"Stay close." Fay said as she took point of the group.

"What is it Fay?" Pierce asked and tensed up.

"I smell something. It smells like… blood but it smells familiar." Fay said inhaling deeply through her twitching, black nose. The smell was driving her crazy, it was stale but that was probably because of the air ventilation constantly cleaning the air. The smell of blood was different for everyone and she knew she smelt it before, only thing is she couldn't believe who's scent it was.

"Raye." The poodle whispered and her body froze entirely. Her blood became like frozen water in streams, her bones icicles and her heart the center of the great freeze.

"What are you talking about Fay?" Miyu hissed painfully as feelings started to come up again. "I don't smell anything." The lynx lied. In truth she did smell it but she refused to believe that it was actually Raye's blood. She would not let herself get her hopes up only for them to be dashed and ripped apart like her fragile and somehow still existing heart.

Suddenly Fay dropped down on the ground on all fours and deeply inhaled the ground.

"Fay what are you-"

"It can't be!" Fay said and sniffed the floor thoroughly. The canine eventually touched the ground and licked something red. "It… can't be! This makes no sense!"

"What? What doesn't make any sense?" Pierce growled as Miyu moved and squatted next to Fay. Fay looked at the minx; fresh tears were in her eyes as held Caenda and last piece of Raye.

"Miyu?" Fay asked worriedly.

"It's not him, it can't be him. He's dead! How is his blood here?" Miyu hissed clamping her eyes firmly shut to hold in the tears. "It's not him!"

"What are you two talking about?" Pierce asked.

"This is Raye's blood, I'm sure of it." Fay replied solemnly.

Pierce blinked and took a step back. "Raye's blood but how-" Pierce said before his face twisted into an obscure look filled with pain. A loud laser discharge sound resonated through the hallway and slowly Pierce's body fell to the floor.

"Pierce!" Fay shouted while Miyu remained pessimistic. Even when Ashley fell by a laser shot she didn't wake from her sorrow to realize the danger she was in. Fay shot several rounds down the hallway with her blaster before grabbing Miyu's arm and tried to lead her down a the hallway away from the shooting.

"Come on Miyu! We have to-" Fay said before she got hit square in the back with a laser. Miyu only watched her fall, her best friends and her companions were all dead now, leaving her alone.

"Don't move or I'll put you down to." A woman growled and quiet footsteps slowly approached her. Miyu trembled as she held her two most precious belongings to her chest. Caenda started to whine and the woman said. "Put the child down." Miyu shook her head. "Put it down now or I'll put _you_ down."

"Why?" Miyu whimpered. "You've taken everything else from me, my friends, my pet… my love. Will you never be satisfied Krystal?"

"What are you talking about?" Krystal growled keeping her blaster fixed on the sobbing lynx's head. The lynx's mind was a whirlwind of emotions, memories and sorrow that Krystal couldn't make any of it out. "Just put the child down and I promise no harm will come to-"

"Run Miyu!" Pierce coughed as he clawed at Krystal's leg.

"Why you! How dare you touch me!" Krystal shouted before kicking the human's hand away and then shot him in the face. Before Krystal could turn around however, something slammed into her, knocking her down. The vixen tried to fight back but she couldn't collect her bearing as the lynx vented all her rage onto her face and body.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING CUNT! I'LL KILL YOU! _I'LL KILL YOU!_" Miyu shrieked as she punched, kicked, clawed, bit, and hurt anything that was the vixen. She left Caenda by Fay's body and kept at it until the vixen found an opening. Krystal managed to roll Miyu off and then wound up on top. The sweaty pair then began to wrestle in an unparalleled way. Fur flew but not as far as blood, screams were made but none as loud as the cursing. Miyu fought with every ounce of her strength, every fiber of her being she poured into killing the bitch who killed Raye. Krystal felt the anger and hatred in the lynx's mind and knew she would never win like this. When Krystal was able, she kicked Miyu back and managed to get to her feet. As Miyu got to her feet Krystal tried to reason with her.

"Listen, I didn't kill her. The canine is only knocked out! She'll wake up in an hour or so. Just calm down, I don't want to have to hurt you permanently." Krystal said but she was unable to wade her small bit of reason through the storm in the lynx's mind. In fact her words only made her angrier. "Listen, we don't have to fight! We can work things out! What do you want?"

Miyu stopped moving towards Krystal for a moment as her rage boiled over. "What do I want?" Miyu asked. "I want him back. Give him back to me."

"The human? He's not dead either." Krystal said absolutely blind sighted by the lynx's words. Was he really the lynx's lover?

"No. No. No. NO!" Miyu yelled. "YOU KILLED HIM! HE'S DEAD! I BEGGED HIM TO WAKE UP FOR HOURS BUT HE WOULDN'T!" Miyu shrieked and unsheathed her claws. "_BECAUSE OF YOU!_"

Krystal quickly jumped back and narrowly avoided the lynx's claws to her jugular. The lynx went wild after that, Krystal tried to get through to her but was unsuccessful and was getting clawed in the process.

"Enough of this." Krystal said and finally fought back. Krystal punched the lynx as hard as she could across the face but Miyu was unaffected by the blow which surprised Krystal. Not very many could take a hit from her like that. Krystal kept fighting and punching and kicking but Miyu would not go down, she'd stumble at times or fall back but she'd always come back with more rage and blood lust.

"_Give him back! GIVE HIM BACK!_" Miyu screeched as she swung blindly at the vixen. Sweat and tears had blinded her but she could see still smell, hear and feel the vixen so she never let her get away.

As Miyu took a swing at Krystal, the vixen grew tired of the fight and decided to end it, however messily. Krystal grabbed the lynx's arm and broke it at the elbow. Miyu screamed and fell to her knees but after a quick recover she attacked again. This time she fell permanently as a laser hit her in the chest.

Krystal panted heavily as she tried to recuperate from the fight. Never in her whole life had she seen anyone fight like that. The lynx didn't fight with any form, style or technique; she just came at her with pure burning rage. Krystal wiped some of the blood off her forehead and grabbed the unconscious lynx by her good arm and started to drag her.

~X~X~X~X~

'I… I can move again.' Raye thought when he finally regained feeling in his body. Raye sat up against the wall opposite of the bars of his cell. The room wasn't well lit and he couldn't see anything but a bit of light coming from the detention room's door. Raye sighed and so did the feeling in his body come back, so to did his hunger come back.

"Hello? Bitch, you there?" Raye asked right as the door opened. "Bout time. Give me something to eat!"

"Shut up!" Krystal yelled and came into view. Raye's mouth dropped when he saw what a wreck the vixen was. She had cuts and scratches all over her, none of them serious but there was a fair amount of blood coming out of the vixen.

"That time of the month is it?" Raye sneered.

Krystal stopped messing with the cage adjacent to Raye's and shot at him. Raye shouted in pain as a laser bolt seared his right cheek and left a permanent scar half an inch wide and four long. The shot would have hit and burned off most of his right ear but the shot was diagonal and missed him by mere millimeters.

"Ah! You bitch!" Raye growled but could do nothing to retaliate with the bars between him and her.

"Keep your damn mouth shut or the next goes through your head!" Krystal shouted and opened the cage door across from Raye's cage and then drug a lynx inside it. Raye wondered why Krystal was putting one of her own in a cage but then he figured it was probably the lynx that did that to her. Raye kept his mouth shut and when the bitch was gone he said.

"Hey, if you can hear me say something! Alright, we'll play the quiet game for now."

~X~X~X~X~

Krystal returned to the spot where the fight took place and shivered. There was a fair amount of blood on the walls, fur on the floor and bits of clothes everywhere. The lynx fought so fiercely and for reasons she didn't understand. Perhaps she was a Venomian who had a husband in the Venomian army and she killed him? Krystal hoped that that was the explanation because that meant the only thing left to have killed was a human. Speaking of which she had to take care of it and the other ones before they woke up. Krystal stepped on the human as she passed by him and she came to the small package wrapped in cozy looking furs. Krystal hesitated for a moment but when she saw the small lynx ears poking out she sighed with relief.

"At least she's not a skin fucker." Krystal sighed and moved the sleeping baby gently. Krystal didn't want to wake it up with her mother incapacitated like she was so she didn't unwrap Caenda's animal skins.

~X~X~X~X~

"So… what happened?" Raye asked when Krystal returned and put something next to the lynx's unconscious body.

"Nothing, which is what you're going to be if I have to talk to you one more time!" Krystal hissed. Raye rolled his eyes and went about his business which was staring blankly at the ceiling. Around ten minutes passed and Krystal completed her business in the detention area. She was about to leave until Caenda started crying.

"Can you please shut that thing up!" Raye shouted over the baby's wails but he only served to aggravate the child into screaming and crying louder. "God damn fucking Cornerians!" Raye groaned.

"Deal with it." Krystal snapped and went to go address her wounds.

Raye ground his teeth and started to go insane. The little child was so helpless and was in such a distress that Raye wanted to help it or kill it. The little beast's ears were poking out of its blankets and its little arms made the blanket poke out when it moved them.

"Wake up! Wake up damn it! Fucking Cornerian! Wake the fuck up! Your child is crying so shut it the fuck up!" Raye yelled at the unconscious lynx. Finally Raye took off his boot and threw it at the lynx and hit it on the left arm. The lynx twitched and shook its head. "It's about damn-" Raye started to say but the lynx started to scream to. "OH COME ON!"

"My arm! My arm!" Miyu cried out and clutched her broken arm. A small bit of bone was visible through skin and fur and was bleeding but that wasn't the only thing bleeding. She had various cuts and scratches on her body, bruises that had begun forming were already swelled.

"Shut up and take care of your child!" Raye growled and leaned up against the wall across from the bars, cloaking himself in shadows.

Raye watched as the lynx slowly sat up, her left arm, which was the one he hit, dangled lifelessly at her side and looked pretty messed up. Raye smiled to himself remembering that he hit her with his boot and more than likely caused the beast pain. The lynx grit her sharp teeth and started taking care of her child much to Raye's relief.

"Semputh zii Caenda, semputh zii." The lynx said.

"There you go, bout time you took care of it you poor excuse for a mother!" Raye exclaimed and the lynx stopped moving. She slowly turned her head around and stared at him hiding in the shadows. Her night vision made out a shape that was definitely human but her ears had heard that voice so many times. The lynx's muzzle dropped and she stuttered.

"R-Raye? Is that you?" The lynx said in German much to the human's surprise.

"How do you know my- wait! How the fuck do you know my name?" Raye growled and tensed up.

"Raye." The lynx whispered and put Caenda down for the moment despite her distress. Miyu leaned against the metal bars and stared as hard as she could at the other cell. She smelt the human's scent and could no longer deny it. "Raye! You're alive! You're alive, oh my God you're alive!" the lynx said happily as tears of joy coursed down her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Raye said to himself but Miyu didn't hear him.

"I thought you were dead! How did you get here! Oh Raye, I missed you so much!" Miyu said reaching through the bars. She cursed her cage, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Raye to prove she wasn't dreaming. He was so close and after what seemed like an age that he was away he was back.

"You got me mixed up with someone else." Raye said standing up and then walked to the bars in his cage. The light shined in on his face and for a moment the lynx looked shocked and afraid that he was a human but then she smiled again, only confusing the human further. He looked just like Raye except for the burning red scar across his right cheek.

"Raye! Raye! You're alive!" Miyu wept happily and stressed herself to reach out further.

Raye glared at the lynx and spat on her hand. "Don't try to touch me beast. I don't know you." Raye growled causing Miyu's world to shatter. Miyu watched helplessly as Raye moved back to his wall and hid in the shadows. The lynx looked around and saw Caenda on the floor and picked her up. She wouldn't give up yet.

"Raye! Raye it's me Miyu! We know each other!" Miyu begged as she held Caenda with her good arm.

"Shut up!" Raye snapped and tried to get comfortable.

"Raye please stop pretending!" Miyu cried out. "I love you, I thought I lost you and now you're playing this sick joke-"

"The only thing that's sick is you!" Raye snapped. "I don't know you, I've never seen you in my life and if I had I would have killed you!"

"But you did try to kill me Raye!" Miyu argued. "When we first landed here we both shot each other! Your scar where I shot you is just above your heart!"

"Hate to break this to you but I don't have any scars." Raye said without any sympathy.

"Raye stop!" Miyu yelled and started to cry. "I love you, don't do this to me. I need you."

Raye laid down with his back to the lynx. "You disgust me." He said bitterly causing Miyu to fall down. The tremendous blow she just suffered knocked her flat on her ass and she couldn't do anything. She just sat there like an empty shell holding her crying daughter.

~X~X~X~X~

"God damn it!" Krystal growled as she looked around the base for some medical supplies but the entire place had been previously stripped of anything useful. She wound up having to use parts of her combat suit to stop the bleeding and clean her wounds. There were some things left behind like random blankets that reeked something awful, cots, Cornerian cooking items and there was an occasional vermin but there was nothing to eat.

"Guess I'm not eating until the boys come pick me up." Krystal said as she looked for a signal from the Great Fox II but through the storm outside she couldn't pick anything up. The vixen growled and walked back to her room, she slammed the door behind her and sat down on her bed. After a half an hour she managed to calm down long enough to use her powers and she soothed her wounds and in some cases, healed them. After her powers did all they could, Krystal found herself still in need of medical aid.

'Wait, those people's sacks!' Krystal thought and then started looking through the confiscated packs of the lynx, poodle and human. There were a lot of skins, enough to keep ten people warm and the strangest thing was they felt warm to the touch. Other then the skins there was some wood, bones, dishes and finally what she had been looking for, medical supplies. The vixen cleaned her wounds, bound them and stopped the bleeding allowing herself to relax a bit.

Krystal laid down on her cot and tried to clear her mind. Unfortunately with her stomach growling, her wounds hurting and her mind abuzz by what that woman said, Krystal could not concentrate. Eventually Krystal gave up trying to use her powers and decided to check on the prisoners in person. The vixen walked silently down the dim hallways. She had the power grid running at fifty percent to conserve energy and she was worried that the lights might sap the power from the heaters. If that happened she might have to take drastic measures to stay warm, like conserving body heat with one of her prisoners or that human.

'I'd rather die then let a human touch me.' Krystal thought bitterly as she reached the detention room. Krystal opened the door and immediately she was under assault by the human Raye's annoying voice.

"Hey! I'm hungry! Either kill me or get me some fucking food!"

Krystal ignored him and looked into the other human's and the wolf's cage. He got a double dosage of stun rounds so he'd be out until tomorrow and as for the wolf, it'd wake up long before then. Krystal hoped that when the wolf did it would be hungry. Moving on, she looked at the white poodle who was glaring back at her.

"Let me out of here." Fay growled.

"Not until you answer my questions." Krystal said softly. "Who are you and don't lie to me, I'll know when you're lying."

"Fay, Fay Vanzetti." Fay grunted.

"Why are you here?" Krystal asked.

"I ran out of fuel and had to stop here. I wound up being stranded."

"Then why is… it with you?" Krystal asked referring to Pierce.

"He's a medic; we needed him, nothing more. The second he out lived his purpose I was going to kill him." Fay lied as best she could. It seemed to work though, Krystal didn't call her out and instead she asked.

"What were you doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere? You're light years from any Cornerian outposts, cities or settlements. Why come here?"

"I was trying to get away from it all. The war has taken a lot from me." Fay said faking a sad tone in her voice. Krystal luckily believed her.

"Fay I can't let you out until I do a back ground check on you but I trust you for now." Krystal said and moved on to Raye.

"How you holding up?" Krystal asked snidely.

"Fuck off." Raye growled.

Krystal reached for her blaster and had half a mind to make another scar across his face.

"No stop!" Miyu pleaded.

Krystal cocked an eyebrow and turned around. "So you're alive huh?" Krystal asked and moved over to Miyu's cage. "How's the arm?"

Anger flashed across Miyu's blue eyes but was overcome by a helpless look. "Please, don't hurt him."

"And why not? Why shouldn't I kill that human trash?" Krystal asked pointing her gun at Raye.

"He's not trash!" Miyu argued. "He's an amazing person and he's worth more to me then anything."

Krystal couldn't believe her ears. Was this woman for real? Why was she so willing to betray her own race and say something like that? What had she and that human been doing?

"Why?" Krystal growled but Miyu remained silent. Krystal smiled and then shot Raye in the chest just above his heart. Raye grunted and held his wound while blood leaked out. "Tell me, or I'll put another hole into him." Krystal threatened.

"Miyu don't do it! This guy's not him! Let her kill him, he's just some human!" Fay said from her cage.

Miyu looked to Fay and Krystal then to Raye. What could she do? If she didn't speak up she'd lose Raye again and if she did she could lose her life and Caenda. Miyu began to cry but kept silent.

"GAH!" Raye shouted as he got shot again, this time in just below the collar bone.

"This next one will kill him. Talk." Krystal growled. "Three." Krystal said and pointed her blaster at Raye's head. "Two." The vixen said and started to charge the blaster. "One-"

"I love him!" Miyu shouted.

Krystal and the entire room froze. Even Raye who was struggling to keep conscious could hardly breathe. That Cornerian was absolutely crazy and sick in the head. Why, how was she saying that? She was a Cornerian, the worst thing in his book. They killed without mercy and had taken hundreds of millions of lives already. Never in the three thousand years two hundred and eighty nine of human history, starting from year zero had there been such slaughter.

"You, you love him? He's a human! A fucking skinner! His kind is a barbaric, ruthless race who's killed hundreds of millions of our kind!" Krystal said turning the gun on to Miyu. "How can you say that you love one of them!"

Miyu looked down at the ground. "We've been together for so long. He took care of me when I was weak, he kept me alive, he always put me first before anything. He fought the frigid cold, beasts of Hell and monsters of Venom just to protect me. I love him and he loves me to."

"Get it through your thick head Cornerian scum!" Raye coughed. "_I_ am not who you think I am. The only thing stopping me from killing you are these metal bars! If I get out of here I'll-"

"NO DON'T!" Miyu begged when Krystal turned the gun back to Raye, but because of her please Krystal stopped.

"Stay out of this." Krystal growled.

"Don't! I love him, I've never loved anyone more than him! Don't take him away from me again!" Miyu beseeched.

"Miyu! It's not him! Raye died! This is just some asshole!" Fay barked.

"No. That's Raye and he's my everything, the father of my child- oh!" Miyu said when she realized she let it slip. Krystal turned back to Miyu slowly, pure rage burned in the vixen's oceanic eyes.

"What is in your hands?" Krystal panted, anger leaking from her voice.

"M-My child." Miyu barely said. She had never been this frightened before. She wasn't afraid for her own life but for Caenda's. Krystal would surely kill her to just to quench her blood lust for humans.

"Show me it." Krystal said pointing her blaster at the small bundle in Miyu's arms.

"You wouldn't!" Miyu gasped.

"I would." Krystal sneered.

"Typical Cornerian." Raye laughed but then started to cough up blood. Several small streaks of blood were seeping from his mouth but he didn't have the strength to wipe it away. He kept his efforts of stopping the blood coming out of his chest. "You'd kill your own young to prove a point." Raye said getting up. "There is nothing, _nothing,_ more vile, putrid, despicable, loathsome then a Cornerian!" Raye growled and stepped toward the metal bars in his cage.

"Show me the child." Krystal growled not hearing a single word Raye said.

Miyu's trembling hands reached for the covers of her child's protective blankets. This was it, the last few moments she'd be able to hold her daughter. Miyu cherished the small, heartbreaking moments she had left with her daughter as she slowly unwove Caenda's cocoon. Her ears were first to show but Krystal had to see all of her before she was satisfied.

"Keep going." Krystal barked. Miyu's tears fell down onto her Caenda's blankets as she continued unraveling her blankets. When Miyu reached the final layer she stopped. "What are you waiting for? Do it or I'll-" Krystal said before she yipped from the pain in her tail. Without warning Krystal was forced back. Miyu dived back, shielding Caenda from the stray blaster shot Krystal let go in her surprise.

"Fucking baby killer!" Raye growled as he reached through the bars and tried to break Krystal's neck, if not strangle her. Krystal dropped her blaster and kept Raye from snapping her neck but he wasn't her only problem. Her stray shot didn't come anywhere near close to Miyu; instead it hit the lock to her cage door. The lynx grimaced as her left arm exploded with pain but she forced herself to bite down the pain and get up to see what was happening. When she saw her door open she immediately got up. Not wasting any time, Miyu quickly retrieved Krystal's blaster and opened Fay's cage.

"Great job Miyu, now let's get Pierce and Ashley and get out of here!" Fay said taking the blaster from Miyu and moved to Pierce's and Ashley's cage.

"But what about Raye?" Miyu asked looking back to the struggling vixen and human. Krystal was hitting Raye with all her might and Raye was beginning to tire down because of his prior wounds

"Miyu that's not him! Raye died and we incinerated his body!" Fay shouted as she shook Pierce and Ashley awake but neither one moved.

"But he saved me, he saved our baby." Miyu whined as she stared at Raye with sad, longing eyes. He was so close; all she had to do was take the blaster back, shoot Krystal and she'd be back in her lover's arms. He'd stroke her, rub her back, play with her ears, kiss her tenderly, and whisper such romantic things if only she could just get to him. Fay took one look at Miyu and knew what she was thinking.

"Miyu, no. We have to get out of here!"

"And go where? She'll hunt us down." Miyu hissed. "Give me the gun Fay."

"No Miyu." Fay said sternly as Miyu walked into the cage. Before Fay could do anything Miyu kicked her in the muzzle, knocking her back and into the wall.

"I wasn't asking." Miyu hissed and picked up the blaster. The lynx's finger grazed the trigger before there came a loud bang that caused everyone still conscious to stop what they were doing. Krystal and Miyu stared at the door where the source of the loud bang came from.

"What the fuck was-" Raye said before the door flew in and smashed onto the ground. Nearly a dozen people rushed in, their bodies were covered in black suits and armor, their heads covered by helmets with visors as black as night. Before Krystal, Raye or Miyu could do anything three darts shot out from three of the soldier's guns and the light slowly faded from their visions.


	7. The Director

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys, happy holidays. Yes I am still on hiatus (but could be off soon if I can get some shit together) but I couldn't leave you guys hanging during the holidays. Unfortunately this is a plot finding chapter and a bit of back story. But anyways, it reveals some serious shit and I hope you enjoy. Have a good Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or whatever the Hell you celebrate. Enjoy peeps!**_

Miyu woke up slowly. For once she was warm, happy and felt safe. She breathed in and smelt strange scents but they were pleasing all the same. The lynx rolled over and pulled the fresh blankets over her shoulders before she sat up in an instant. All the feelings of warmth, happiness and security were dashed to pieces. She was in a rather small, white room, about nine by nine and there weren't any windows, just one door. Then Death's frozen hand clasped her heart.

"Caenda!" Miyu exclaimed and looked all around for her. She was nowhere to be found. Miyu began to hyperventilate and tremble uncontrollably as she thought of what could have happed to her. The last thing she remembered were people in black and red combat suits and could have been either human or Cornerian, she couldn't tell. Suddenly the door opened with a quiet hiss. Miyu turned around and saw a human male standing in the doorway. He looked old, his hair was silver and he appeared very petite and timid. Miyu still feared him more than anything at the moment.

"Good morning Cornerian." The old human said with a rather mousy voice as he walked into the room. "I am the Director; the EMAC's top scientist. I handle all things that the common person can only dream of." The Director said and sat on her bed.

"W-Where are my friends?" Miyu asked.

"Your friends? Aren't you concerned about your daughter?" The Director asked and kept from smiling when he saw the terrified look on the lynx's face. "Come now Cornerian, I handle _all_ things the common person can only dream of. If you think your daughter is the first hybrid you are entirely mistaken."

"You mean Raye and I aren't-"

"The first ones? Well technically yes, well, you might be. The universe is such a large place that it is impossible to see who is fucking who all the time." The Director said and laughed to himself. "You are the first _documented_ case of bestiality amongst our races and you'll both go down in the annals of our history as such." The Director said causing Miyu to turn red. The way he said it made her feel like what she and Raye shared was wrong. She knew it wasn't though, deep down she loved every moment she had spent with Raye and no one would convince her it was wrong. "As for the first hybrid child, we've made artificial ones and yielded little good results. Your child is the true definition of perfect hybrid however. She has absolutely no deficiencies, maladies, or problems genetically or otherwise. You should be proud."

"Where is she? What are you doing to her?" Miyu barely said above a whisper, fear, anger and worry leaked in her quiet voice. The Director smiled but not fiendishly.

"Oh we're keeping her safe. You weren't awake for her last feeding which was probably best. She'd have sucked you dry." The Director chuckled. "She's a big eater and she's only how old?"

"Three… five days old." Miyu said shyly.

"How's your arm feeling?" The Director asked.

Miyu cocked an eyebrow but realized that her arm didn't hurt. She checked her arm and then the rest of herself, all her wounds were healed. "Fine… but how-"

"You Cornerians research and develop ships, space stations and weapons rather than you put your resources into things more important. Cuts and scrapes? Not a problem. Broken bones, only two days time. Broken nervous system? One week tops."

Miyu shook her head in disbelief. Mending a broken nervous system? That was all but impossible. There was a long pause between them and finally the Director said.

"Where's Raye?"

"He was in the detention area last I saw him." Miyu said and began to fidget. "Please, I'd like to see her."

The Director smiled. "In time, in time. But you haven't answered my first question. Where is Raye?"

"I-I told you he was in the-"

"No Cornerian that wasn't _the_ Raye I was talking about. I'm talking about the Raye that mated with you and from my best intel, was stranded with you for a year on this planet." The Director interrupted. His tone was a bit edgy at first but he mellowed out the longer he talked.

"I… he… that is." Miyu said but faltered, her tail and ears dropped along with her disposition.

"He died, didn't he?" The Director said compassionately but even Miyu, who knew only what she knew about humans from Raye and Pierce, knew he was feigning. The lynx nodded. "You must have been so, happy to see him again. I take it he wasn't as delighted to see you though right?"

Miyu remembered the look on Raye's face, the boiling hatred in his voice and the pain from his irk. Miyu nodded and was silent.

"That's understandable seeing as how that is Raye half a year before he ever met you." The Director said which got a rise out of the lynx. "He told you about Squad Serpent correct?" Once again Miyu nodded. "Well, what if I told you that Squad Serpent has been the same team for the last three hundred years? Of course they are called something different every generation or so. Last time they were called the Sharks."

"I- …how-"

"How is that possible?" The Director finished for the struggling lynx. "Like I said, I deal with things you can only dream of. Cloning is one of the most basic ones, child's play in fact."

"But how would you keep it a secret? How don't your people realize what's in front of them? How do the clones not know?" Miyu asked.

"Secrets are easy to keep if the people who keep them are too afraid to talk. If someone in the Final Dynasty talks, they won't last the hour. The people don't realize we do these things because they are kept in the dark while we feed them bullshit. And the clones don't know because we copy them from infancy unless they die before their generation is up. If we copied them from adulthood past their generation they'd remember everything from their past life and could turn unstable." The Director explained.

Miyu absorbed everything the man said and came to a realization. "You're going to kill me aren't you? You wouldn't tell me all of this if you weren't going to kill me!"

The Director smiled. "That was my first idea until I saw your… offspring. Now however I find that you can help me. I'm telling you all this because as the mother of the first hybrid child on record, and fuck buddy of the most expendable soldier in the EMAC, you have a right to know."

Miyu growled and bared her fangs. "Go to Hell!" She hissed.

"I do intend to reward you however. Do as I say and ask and I'll return not just your daughter and your friends, but your Raye as well."

Miyu froze up. He could be lying about everything and trying to lead her along but what if he wasn't? What if he could bring Raye back? No matter what he asked of her, having Raye back would make everything right again. But would Raye want that? Would he be willing to lead a life as a copy, a shadow? Miyu bit her lips. He lived his life perfectly happy not knowing before, so why would it matter now?

"You see miss…"

"Seraph." Miyu answered.

"You see Ms. Seraph; I've been serving under the Final Dynasty since I was but a boy. I was the smartest child in my entire school of three thousand, five hundred and eight. I could do things, solve things and formulate things that students five grades above me couldn't fathom or pronounce. That was why I was selected though." The Director sighed.

'Why is he telling me these things? I don't care how smart he is!' Miyu thought bitterly and wanted him to tell her more about Raye.

"Lucifer, the real Lucifer from the faith, once said it is better to rule in Hell than it is to serve in Heaven. I am tired of serving in Heaven. Do you understand?"

"You want to overthrow the Final Dynasty even if it means throwing the human race in an imbalance." Miyu said somewhat curtly. The longer the human talked the less she liked him. Perhaps it was her deeply rooted, but buried, hatred for humans or maybe it was just because she just didn't like him.

"You _are_ a smart one. That must have been why Raye liked you. He only fancies women smarter than him which is probably why he always winds up with Apollyon every time. But anyways I believe that with your help I can overthrow the Final Dynasty." The Director explained. "You see Ms. Seraph, with the resurrection of Andross-"

"Andross is back!" Miyu gasped.

"Yes he is; you can thank the Final Dynasty for that. Anyways with him back the Cornerian race has once again split right down the middle. Criminals, pirates, loyalists and a great section of your military have defected back. Lucifer, the leader of the Final Dynasty, will never stop until everyone of your kind is dead, even if that means killing off the human race entirely in the process." The Director added solemnly.

"What do you want me for then?" Miyu asked.

"Well you see, there aren't too many Cornerians who are… willing to talk peace terms since we kill every ambassador you send. What I want from you is to the ambassador here rather than to the middle of an ambush. Like I said, your reward will be your daughter and friends are returned and we'll bring back Raye with this." The Director said and pulled out the lock of Raye's hair. "Is it a deal, or not?"

Miyu glared at the human. "That depends. What do you really want me to do?"

"By any means necessary get an ambassador to me." The Director said turning his head back and looked at Miyu's chest and then the rest of her body. "_Any_ means necessary."

Miyu felt violated just by him looking at her. There was no telling what perverse things that man had done and seen throughout his life, and she felt like some of it had rubbed off on her with just his look. Miyu shuddered and said.

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure that the Cornerian government will be more than happy to meet you." She said with a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Excellent. From there we can arrange for a coup d'état and I promise you that once I'm in charge I'll end the war between our races."

'Why is he like this? Can he really mean what he says?' Miyu thought to herself. "You'll have to forgive me but I don't trust you."

The Director laughed and he rolled his head back. "How can anyone trust _anyone_ these days? Half the human race is ready to start a civil war, as for the Cornerian race, they're already in one! Everybody is fighting, biting, and clawing everyone in their way just to suck up the slightest amounts of power left." The Director said almost joyfully but then became serious. "Our worlds are coming to an end… soon. The Venomians will wipe us both out, their armies far exceed both of ours from back when we first started."

Miyu's muzzle fell in shock. "How? How are they-"

"Well, while you were gone we've been spying on your channels. As it turns out those who weren't willing to fight us, are more then willing to fight you. And your 'friend' Dash Bowman, what do you think he had been doing with your relief funds?" The Director asked and smiled smugly.

Miyu bit back a fouler swear and shook her head. "That bastard. It's his whole fucking family. Star Fox should have killed him when they had the chance."

At the mention of that name the Director perked up. "Star Fox! Now there's something I've been dying to study. Follow me; I have something to show you." He said and stood up. Miyu looked down on the man, he was at least a whole foot shorter than her and she was even bulkier than he, despite her being female. Miyu followed the man quietly as he led her out of her cell. Once the door opened and the Director walked out, two heavily armed human guards stopped Miyu. Miyu shrank back in fright from the humans and their weapons.

"Let her through, she's harmless." The Director said and the guards immediately moved out of the way. As Miyu passed by she felt very anxious but they did not move to hurt her. "This way."

Miyu quickly followed the Director but as she did she heard one of the humans mutter under his breath. "Fucking animals." Miyu kept walking and didn't let him see his comment had affected her.

The duo walked down a seemingly endless hallway. The hallway itself was just wide enough for three people to walk side by side, was purely white, had no distinctions to tell them where they were or where they were going, and had no other doors other than her own. For nearly fifteen minutes they kept walking down the hallway until even when she looked back she couldn't see the human marines.

"Ah, here we are." The Director said and came to an abrupt halt. Miyu nearly bumped into him but stopped just in time. "Loki." The Director said and immediately a door seemed to materialize out of the wall. Miyu kept her muzzle from hanging but only just.

"Surprised? It's your own technology; however cloaking devices weren't very much delved into by your kind." The Director said and opened the door.

~X~X~X~X~

Raye slowly opened his eyes, his head felt like it was about to explode and his body ached all over. Even with his eyes open he saw bars which caused the human to sigh. "Getting really tired of waking up in a cell."

"Get over it."

That voice made Raye smile. "You're in a cell too?" He asked.

"You could say that." Krystal said right into Raye's ear. Before he could blink Krystal forced him to the ground, pinned him down with his arm and growled in his ear. "You, and the rest of your wretched race, are nothing more than sick, twisted, demented animals!"

"I could say the same thing but about you." Raye spit back causing Krystal to twist his arm.

"My kind doesn't mate with trash! You, you, you, YOU!" Krystal said twisting Raye's arm to the point it nearly broke and made popping noises. Raye groaned but refused to scream or cry out for mercy. "They fixed you up, and put you in this cage with me. Now we can talk all we need about what you did."

"Fuck you bitch." Raye growled but luckily Krystal ignored him.

"What did you do to her?" Krystal hissed.

"Probably killed her if she's a Cornerian, I don't know. Who are we talking abou-" Raye snapped.

"THAT WOMAN MIYU! IN THE CAGE OPPOSITE FROM YOU! YOU RAPED HER DIDN'T YOU? YOU RAPED HER!" Krystal shrieked in his ear.

"I DIDN'T RAPE ANYONE!" Raye shouted back.

"LIAR!" Krystal yelled then took Raye's head and smashed it into the floor. "You raped her, admit it! You're the worst thing to ever exist, even worse than the rest of the human trash!" Krystal scowled as she pressed Raye's bleeding face into the floor.

"I didn't rape… anyone." Raye breathed. "Especially one of you animals. I'd rather die than so much as kiss you or anyone else of your kind!"

"That makes two of us." Krystal spat back and then hit Raye in the back of the head. "But you still impregnated her. You made that… monstrosity."

"Shut up baby killer." Raye retorted.

"I am not a baby killer-"

"You tried to though, one of your own kind!" Raye snapped.

"What I tried to kill, was not a child of my kind. It was a crime against everything-"

"Doesn't matter. If you have to make excuses then even _you_ know it's wrong. I hope that whoever's holding us kills you first so I can watch every single moment." Raye laughed.

"Why you-" Krystal said but stopped when she heard a door open and two being walk in.

"Have you ever met Krystal Ms. Seraph?"

"Unfortunately." Miyu replied.

"Well then you know she is a telepathic correct? Yes well we've known this for a long time but only until now have we been able to confirm the fact. She is something truly remarkable, almost as amazing as your child, but not quite. As it turns out her mind's frontal lobe, which is where we think, is twice as active as a normal Cornerian's or a human's." The Director said as he and Miyu strode into the dark room. Once they reached Raye's and Krystal's cell he sighed. "Oh Raye, always making friends aren't you?"

Raye looked up from the floor, his face bleeding and twisted into a nasty scowl. "Just who the fuck are you anyway?"

"Raye." Miyu gasped and fell to her knees. She looked at Raye's face and nearly started crying. "Raye are you all right?"

"You again!" Raye exclaimed.

"Raye? What happened to you?" Miyu asked sadly as she reached through the bars to touch him but he pulled away.

"Miyu, if you remember our chat a few minutes ago, that's not your Raye he's mine." The Director said to the hurting lynx. "And Ms. Krystal would you mind getting off of him so we all may talk?"

"What's it to you?" Krystal growled and pulled on Raye's arm causing him to groan.

"Don't you dare hurt him again!" Miyu hissed and bared her fangs and claws at the bitch.

"Please, there's no reason to turn violent." The Director sighed. "We're not enemies here."

"Shut your God damned face! These two are humanities greatest enemies! How can you possibly say-"

"Serial number nine, one, zero, six, seven, six, execute order sixty four." The Director said and immediately Raye stopped talking, moving and even thinking. Miyu's eyes bulged and she looked at the Director.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

"There have been cases where they have been, unstable. So we put it custom orders that will affect their minds and turn them-"

"Incapacitated until the reboot order is given or for four hours." Krystal growled.

"Why yes, how do you-"

"It was one of the things Andross had been researching. Did you steal it from him or did you and actually come up with it on your own?"

"Actually yes, that was something I came up with about fifty years ago." The Director said prideful. "Now on to business. Ms. Krystal, you're a member in good standing of Star Fox so therefore you have ties and connections with the Cornerian government and military."

"You should just kill me, I'm not telling you anything!" Krystal barked.

"That's not what I'm after." The Director assured. "Ms. Seraph has agreed to help me establish a connection with the Cornerian government and I believe she will be needing your help."

"Yeah, like we'll fall for that again. You've already killed a dozen ambassadors; you're not going to get any more." Krystal hissed.

"I am not out to kill any Cornerians, just certain humans."

Krystal quickly scanned his mind and found that he was either the best liar in the universe and somehow managed to fool her, or he was telling the truth. The blue vixen growled and stood up.

"As much as I hate you and your kind, this war needs to end." Krystal said and got up off of the motionless, thoughtless Raye. "What do you propose?"

"I know you Krystal, more than you know. You're people were a proud, strong race so you'll attempt to defy me every step of the way, which is why she's coming along to make sure you follow through." The Director said causing Krystal to growl in her throat. "I want you to bring an ambassador to this planet in ten days time and when he or she gets here, have them prepared to negotiate peace terms and help and support in helping me ascend to my throne."

Krystal glared at the old, mousy human. "What do I get out of this?"

"With the EMAC and Cornerian army striving for a common goal, we'll crush Andross and his armies." The Director said firmly.

The vixen nodded and said. "Fine, but I'm taking him as insurance." Krystal said slapping Raye in the back of his head.

"Very well." The Director said calmly.

~X~X~X~X~

"This is bullshit." Krystal said aloud as she stepped out of the human landing craft that resembled a giant capital a, carrying the unconscious Raye on her shoulders. Miyu followed behind her, never once removing her glare from the blue vixen. "Will you stop glaring at me?" Krystal snapped.

"Deal with it." Miyu hissed. "I'm not any happier about this than you are murderer."

The human transport ship immediately flew off the second both Miyu and Krystal were off, leaving the two Cornerians locked in a power struggle. Krystal dropped Raye onto the soft snow and faced the lynx.

"A murderer is better than a traitor. If you so much as cross me I'll have you locked up for the rest of your ill begotten life!" Krystal growled and bared her fangs. "If so many lives weren't at stake I'd kill you now."

"Just why are you here? You can't trust that human any more than I do." Miyu snapped.

"I happen to be thinking of my own kind! If he comes to power, even if he doesn't end the war, it'll put the humans in disarray giving us an opportunity to wipe them out." Krystal growled.

"It will. The Final Dynasty has been around for over three hundred years. It's all the humans know. If it falls the entire human race will fall into anarchy and kill itself!" Miyu said much to Krystal's delight.

"Then it's a win, win-"

"But they're people like us!" Miyu yelled.

"No they are not! They're worse than animals! They kill without hesitation, regret or thought of who they kill!" Krystal yelled back getting in Miyu's face.

"That's not true! If you'd take the time to get to know one like I did-"

"And look at how that turned out. A half human, half lynx freak-" Krystal said before Miyu smashed her forehead into the vixen's muzzle. Thus resumed the fight back in the Venomian base, blood, fur and swears flew everywhere as both Miyu and Krystal fought to tear the other's guts out. In time they both grew too tired to keep going and they separated.

"Don't you ever…" Miyu gasped, "call my daughter… a freak… again!"

"Deal with it-" Krystal said before Miyu rushed her again but before either one could throw another punch a loud roar stopped their fighting. They both looked up to the sky to find a Cornerian transport ship that resembled a capital and lower cased t. It landed only a few feet away and both Krystal and Miyu were shocked it had arrived when neither of them called for it. The ramp on the left side lowered down and the door opened up with a loud hiss and plume of steam.

"Keep your mouth shut and let me do all the talking." Krystal whispered. "You're lucky the Director told me about the prisoners he has and would kill if you didn't come back. You and he'll get what you both deserve."

"Somehow I doubt that." Miyu said as a figure walked out of the transport ship.

"Well, well, well. What have we hear? A lovely vixen who's so cold she turned blue." Falco said as he walked down the ramp and towards the two of them.

"You're one to talk Falco. Now help me get this worthless piece of shit onboard." Krystal growled but Falco was already gone in another world with Miyu. The horn dog had immediately zeroed in on the beautiful lynx and set the charm to stun.

"Why hello there, I don't believe we've met." Falco said suavely while offering a wing. Miyu took it begrudgingly and the avian shook her hand gently. "You have a very lovely hand Ms…"

"Misses Belial." Miyu lied and gave Falco Raye's surname in an attempt to hopefully get Falco to back off by making him think she was married.

"Misses Belial?" Falco said, a little put off that she was married. "Nice to meet you. I am Falco Lombardi, captain of Star Fox."

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Okay _captain_ get over here and help me. And stop-"

"What do you mean by captain?" Miyu asked worriedly.

Falco gave Miyu a questioning look. "You don't know? Have you been living under a rock this whole time?" Falco asked but was only half right; she'd been living in a cave not under a rock. "Kid, I'm sorry to say but six months ago Fox was-"

"FALCO!" Krystal shouted snapping Falco from his conversation with Miyu. "Get your ass over here and help me."

"Alright, keep your panties on." Falco said and grabbed Raye's legs. The two hoisted him up and carried him to the transport ship leaving Miyu standing in the bitter cold. Falco hadn't managed to tell her what happened to Fox but she had her suspicions and nearly fell down. As much as she hated Star Fox, she liked Fox. Even though she had never met him in person, he was still the Hero of Lylat, a public idol and her own first crush not unlike most every single woman and some guys in the Lylat. It was true though; that Miyu had formulated ideas on how to kill him but that was because she thought he had killed Raye but since he hadn't, Miyu felt a great remorse for him now that he was gone.

The somber lynx followed the two mercenaries on to the ship and when they were on it took off without hesitation.

~X~X~X~X~

"You alright Pierce?" Fay asked the second Pierce was awake.

"I am now. But my face still hurts." Pierce groaned and opened his eyes. "Where are we?" He asked.

Fay shook her head. "I don't know. But I know we're prisoners."

"Bitch, if she'd have come out of the shadows-"

"No we're not Krystal's prisoners… we're being held by someone else." Fay said.

Pierce tried to get up but his body was too sore and tired to get up very high. When he fell back down Fay caught him. "Thanks." Pierce said as Fay put Pierce's head in her lap and stroked him. "Where's Miyu and Caenda?" Pierce asked.

"I don't know… but Ashley's here." Fay said gesturing over to the sleeping wolf in the corner farthest from them. She had a collar and chain on her disabling her from moving more than four feet from the corner.

"Poor thing. She's going to be pissed off when she wakes up." Pierce sighed and looked up into Fay's eyes past her voluptuous breasts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… some human came in here earlier and didn't kill us, he just left some food here. You want some?" Fay asked.

"I'd love some." Pierce said becoming extremely hungry. Fay held a little scrap of meat over the wounded human and when he reached for it Fay put his arm down. "Thanks." Pierce said after he ate the meat Fay fed him.

Fay smiled. "Your welcome." She said and fed him until he was full.

"Don't be worried about Miyu; she's tougher than she looks." Pierce sighed and held Fay's free hand while Fay continued to stroke his head.

"He's alive Pierce, I heard him." Fay said shaking her head.

"Who?"

"Raye! Raye is alive! He was in the cell next to mine. I'll never forget his voice. What if he-" Fay said but Pierce stopped her.

"Don't worry about it Fay. If Raye _is_ alive then we shouldn't worry at all, he'll keep Miyu safe." Pierce said grasping her hand a little tighter for support.

"I hope so… Pierce?" Fay asked. "What do you think is going to happen to us?"

Pierce caught her eyes. "I don't know, but I'm glad we're together."

Fay smiled weakly as he struggled to get up. "I am too." She said when he managed to sit up. Pierce sat against the wall and Fay immediately curled up in his arms. She listened to his heartbeat and his breathing, feeling better with every beat and breath.

"You tired?" Pierce asked.

"Yes." Fay replied sleepily. He was so warm it was intoxicating. She hadn't slept for the last sixteen hours so she could watch over Pierce while he slept. He had multiple wounds all over him from the scrap with Krystal. Apparently while he had been unconscious the bitch hadn't been in anyway gentle to him.

The human kissed the canine behind her ears. "Then get some sleep, I'll take watch."

Fay smiled. 'I love you Pierce.' She thought to herself before falling asleep in his warm, strong, safe arms.


	8. He Was A Person Not A Monster

Miyu growled, and then started hissing to herself out of pure frustration. The second she set foot on the Great Fox III, which had once been a life long dream to be on any Great Fox, Krystal immediately took her to a "guest room," which was more like a prison cell than a room. There were no windows, no color in the room except for herself, and it was cold. The lynx didn't hide under her sheets; she was used to the cold now, after spending a year in a frozen Hell. As for what happened to Raye, she had no clue. Krystal had Falco take his unconscious body to another room on the Great Fox. The lynx's claws began to kneed the bed uncontrollably. Miyu only stopped when she realized she made a hole as big as her fist in the blanket. The worst part of this cell was she wasn't anywhere near Caenda. She wanted to feel her child and give her warmth and life. But that human had her, doing who knows what to her. If Caenda so much as had a scratch on her, Miyu would repay the Director a thousand times over.

Just as Miyu was about to snap, the door to her room hissed open and a familiar avian stepped through. Miyu perked up at the sign of company, but repulsed on the inside when she saw the confident avian.

"Hi there Ms. Belial-"

"That's _Mrs._ Belial." Miyu interrupted impatiently.

"Sorry, my mistake." Falco said walking into the room, the door closed behind him with another hiss and then a dull thud. The avian strode into the room with his long legs and heavy boots. Just watching him made Miyu's heart pound, and her urge to kill rise. "I just came to check up on you, see if you were enjoying our… hospitality." Falco said then started chuckling. "You must have done something really bad to have got her so pissed."

"You could say that." Miyu replied and folded her arms to cover her breasts. She saw Falco's eyes flash to her breasts at least twice, it could have been three times but she blinked for a second. He was just as he was said to be, a womanizing man whore, but he wasn't unlike most every other Cornerian man. He wasn't the first of many to ogle her like she was just a play thing without any emotions or thoughts. Falco stopped right in front of the lynx and Miyu noticed his shirt was almost entirely unbuttoned revealing his chest and abs. Miyu was entirely indifferent to the well toned avian and showed it in her eyes.

"I know Krystal will probably cut my throat out, but are you hungry for anything… in particular?" Falco said and Miyu must have imagined it but his shirt seemed to have moved on its own, revealing more of his torso.

"No thanks, I just ate." Miyu replied dryly while staring Falco in the eyes with an almost putrid stare.

Falco cocked and eyebrow but nodded. "Alright, I'll be back later." He said and started to leave but stopped halfway at the door. "Miyu, can I call you Miyu?"

"Sure." Miyu replied but felt like she just drank from a cup of concentrated hatred in the form of an acid. Her insides felt like they were burning with rage, slowly eating her away, and her mouth was most bitter of all.

"I looked you up and I found that you were a pilot for the Cornerian Army. You were listed as one of the killed in action cases." Falco said and turned around. "You've survived on a frozen dump for an entire year and are still sane. That's pretty tough, and I saw you made five confirmed kills in just under a month, one of them was a Serpent. How would you like to join team Star Fox?" Falco asked.

A year ago, Miyu would have died from the absolute shock she'd have felt being offered that. Now however, Miyu wanted nothing less and she wondered to herself, how many women fell for that line? Whatever the number, she wouldn't add to it. Raye was dead, for now God willing, but there was nothing that would make her unfaithful, not even the horn dog standing in front of her. Her love, faithfulness, and desire rested solely with Raye and Raye alone. If she couldn't have him, she didn't want anyone.

"No thanks." Miyu replied curtly.

"You sure? You'd get an equal share in all the-"

"Let's get one thing straight Mr. Lombardi." Miyu growled as she stood up from her bed. "I don't want to be a part of your team, I don't want anything to do with you on any personal level, and I sure as Hell am not interested in anything about you." Miyu hissed slashing Falco right at the center of his massive ego, making it bleed heavier than it ever had. "I am not some bimbo that would forsake her marriage just for a one night stand with someone like you. Now, unless you want to start something, I suggest you leave."

Falco blinked a couple times after it was over. He didn't say or do anything, he just left the room and the door slammed shut behind him. Miyu smiled to herself and then laid back down on her bed. That was entertaining, just the thing she needed. The lynx thought about what she just did until she realized what she in fact did. She just said she was married, when in all reality she wasn't. Miyu wetted her lips and shifted on her bed uncomfortably as she thought what Raye would have thought if he heard her say that. A lot of men run at the first whisper of marriage. The lynx shook her head violently, throwing all thoughts of Raye running out on her away.

'No, Raye loves… loved me. I'm sure he'd want to get married if given the chance. He even almost said I was his wife several times. He never did though… maybe he felt it was improper? Maybe he didn't want to make things awkward between us? After all, it might have been, but- what am I thinking? Raye loved me and that's all that mattered, he protected me and Caenda until his last breath.' Miyu thought bringing tears to her eyes but fought them back with all her strength, and the fact of knowing she might be in his arms again helped significantly. 'Don't cry, I might have him again soon, don't _cry_!'

The speckled lynx slowly fell asleep thinking of her being swept up in his strong arms, he leans in close, nearly kissing her but stops just a hair's breath away to whisper.

"I love you Miyu."

~X~X~X~X~

Krystal stared down at the frozen backwater planet. There was nothing truly significant about it, save the fact that it had been harboring the greatest traitor to the Cornerian race since Andross. The blue vixen still could not comprehend what Miyu had done. Being raped was understandable, humans were animals, cold, cruel, worthless beasts that would do anything to please themselves and their vile habits. But willfully submitting herself to a human, just made the vixen gag at the thought, especially the thought of a human like the one now in the Great Fox's brig. Life must have been Hell for the lynx, but Krystal could not think of anything that could justify what Miyu had done. The reason Krystal hadn't told anyone what Miyu had done was because she knew how Slippy and Falco would react. Slippy would most likely shit himself and want to see the child, where Falco would want to launch the lynx out of an escape pod without any oxygen. Falco hated humans almost as much as Krystal, and would not take kindly to what Miyu and the human Raye did and made.

"Fucking bitch." Falco said the second he walked onto the Great Fox's bridge. Krystal snapped out of her thoughts and turned around.

"What did you call me?" Krystal asked, anger radiating from her voice.

"Not you, that lynx we got in the "guest" room." Falco scowled and sat down in the captain's chair. Something he'd never have done six months ago when the true captain was around. If there was one thing Fox was territorial about, it was his chair. Fox would have, for sure; wrung Falco's next under water in the nearest bathtub until his hands were pruned. Krystal wished that Fox would actually walk in and do that; it would mean he wasn't in the coma, in the Great Fox's medical wing. They'd have had Fox remain in a Cornerian hospital where he would be safe, but with Andross' faithful followers still around, the safest place was on a Battlecruiser in the middle of a seemingly endless war.

"I can see why you wanted her locked up; she's a real ball buster!" Falco bitched as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Did you try to hit on her?" Krystal asked, nearly vomiting from the idea of Falco trying to hit on something so defiled.

"Yeah, so what?" Falco said as he reached the final button to his white shirt.

Krystal took a moment to recover but said. "Nothing, just stay away from her, the bitch is dirty."

"What do you mean, like an STD?" Falco asked.

"No, nothing like that, something much worse." Krystal said and then turned away.

"What? Tell me!" Falco demanded. He hated secrets, and he hated not knowing them all even more.

"Forget it; just know that if you sleep with her, you are most certainly going to Hell." Krystal said and folded her arms.

"Don't worry, I already received a grantee years ago." Falco replied smugly but turned grim right after. "I can't believe he's back. Those fucking humans! What were they thinking?"

"What?" Krystal asked turning around.

Falco looked at the shocked and enraged vixen. "The humans brought the son of a bitch back. That video we saw before was actually real, the bastard's back again. Apparently, humans and their scientists brought him back thinking that he'd start another civil war… they were right."

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked. Everything Falco said to her was a news flash and an absolute mind fuck.

"It's just like before, everyone who hides from the light is flocking to him, and Venom has severed contact. The only difference this time though, is we're fighting both Venom and the humans." Falco explained hollowly. Suddenly life just got more complicated.

"Do you think he'll tell the humans where any of our planets are? They have already found the Lylat but they don't know where we all are quite yet since we're holding them back."

Falco shook his head. "I don't think he will, unless he gets desperate. If he tells the humans and he is unable to win over us and them, then they'll know where we all are and wipe us all out including him. No, I think he's going to play this one close to the vest."

Krystal took all this information in and realized just how important this treaty with the Director was. With him trying to usurp the human throne, it could give Corneria enough time to put Andross down and recover before exterminating the humans. This war had become a war of survival long ago. The humans had made it clear, time and time again that they were in this war to eliminate the Cornerian race as a whole.

"It's… good to have you back. Slippy didn't shut up until we got your transmission; even then he was all jittery."

"Thanks Falco." Krystal replied and looked back out the bridge's windows. "We're in for one Hell of a fight now aren't we?"

Falco nodded. "Yeah, now that there's a civil war to go with the human war, you can't trust anyone. Andross is an insane fool, but he attracts others to him like flies to Slippy's family reunion."

Krystal felt like she should laugh, but the knowledge of what was happening in the Lylat was too overwhelming. As if fighting a war against one enemy wasn't enough, now she'd have to fight against the people of Lylat. For all she knew, people she fought aside with would now turn on her in a heartbeat.

Falco stood up and walked over to the blue vixen. He placed a hand on her shoulder and muttered. "You should get some rest; we'll question the human tomorrow."

Krystal shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Let's go see what he knows now." Krystal said and shrugged Falco's hand off her shoulder before walking to the brig.

~X~X~X~X~

"Ugh, my head is killing me!" Raye groaned as he lay in the poorly lit room all by himself. Unlike Miyu's room, his room had nothing in it, just a cold floor and empty walls. Raye tried to remember where he was and how he even got to be there, but for some reason everything was just a noxious blur. The last thing he remembered was crashing on a planet, but which one? Why was he there? Where was the rest of the squad? And why on Earth did he not have his sidearm at his side? The dazed human opened his eyes and they slowly adjusted to the lack of light. For some reason, there were several parallel lines that were darker than the rest of the room but he realized why that was.

"Great, I'm a prisoner." Raye groaned but wished he hadn't. His head nearly collapsed on his tender brain by the time he was finished speaking. Taking the knowledge that sound was bad, Raye slowly, and as quietly as he could, sat up and leaned against the closest wall. Just as his headache began to lessen, a quiet hiss, amplified by the headache, brought all the lost pain back with a vengeance.

"Wakey, wakey!" An obnoxious, and heavily accented voice said as two sets of footsteps approached Raye's cell. "How's it going in there?" A blue avian asked, tapping on the bars of Raye's cell with his gun.

"I can already tell I'm going to enjoy killing you." Raye said holding his head.

Before Falco could respond, Krystal intervened. "So _lieutenant_, where are your friends? If you tell us, we'll gladly take you back to them."

"No thanks, they're all idiots anyways." Raye sighed.

"Well that's something we can agree on. But in all seriousness lieutenant, where are they?" Krystal asked.

"You know, you're the telepath, not me. Why don't you find out for your damn self?" Raye groaned.

"That takes out all the fun, and besides, we wouldn't be able to talk if I just searched out there for some dirty human's mind." Krystal answered calmly despite her increasing frustration. She was tired, exhausted, and sore all over. The blue vixen wanted nothing more than to be back in her soft warm bed, slowly list to sleep while she ran her fingers through Fox's fur, but only certain parts of that wish could be fulfilled.

"Well you're pretty SOL then huh?" Raye retorted. "Your only options now are to continue this little pathetic interrogation, go away, or just kill me right now. I'm not going to tell you anything regardless of what you do."

"Want to die huh?" Falco asked pointing his blaster at the human's head.

"If it means being rid of you two and this headache I got, then put one right between my eyes. Then again, I doubt you could, birds can't shoot worth shit." Raye chuckled.

"What did you say?" Falco snapped.

Raye smiled deviously at the falcon. "Cornerian birds are the worst shots I've ever seen. You would not believe how many times I killed one of your kind because a bird was the one who tried to kill me. One funny thing about you guys though, is that you squawk real nice and funny as you die."

Before Raye could blink, Krystal forced Falco's arm in the air as a round discharged just inches above Raye's head.

"Falco no! We need him for now, you can kill him later. Now go calm down." Krystal growled.

Falco looked at Raye with venomous eyes. "I'll see you later, and when I do, I'm going to kill you."

"Doubt it." Raye called after the enraged avian as he walked off. Raye's focus then turned to Krystal. "What about you? Torture, sedition, mind invasion? Pick your technique quick cause I'm taking a nap in a few minutes."

"You really don't get it do you?" Krystal asked. "You truly are feeling so smug but the fact of the matter is, the second you become disposable, Falco and I are going to kill you."

"Is that right? And will Fox be killing me to? Oh wait that's right he's-" Raye was saying snidely before his headache exploded with pain. To describe the pain, it was like a miniature black hole had opened up in the middle of his brain while his entire DNA was being rewritten.

"Don't you… ever, say his name again!" Krystal growled after intruding into his mind and striking every nerve in his head. "He was worth your entire species combined and multiplied a thousand times over. If you ever speak about him again, I'll cut everything off of your body, leaving nothing but a head and torso. And I mean everything you sick, demented freak."

The blue vixen turned on her heel and stormed off as gracefully as she could. Just as the door closed behind her, Raye's head finally felt a little better.

~X~X~X~X~

"Where did that come from?" Pierce asked tiredly and then yawned while stretching.

"They brought it in when we were asleep I guess." Fay said as she nibbled at the small tray of food. There wasn't much on it, two slices of bread, a single cold egg, a hunk of mystery meat (but it certainly wasn't bacon), two glasses of water filled halfway, and to top it all off, a small package of syrup. Fay had already eaten half of her bread and the tiniest piece of egg. She didn't want Pierce to go hungry despite the gnawing pains in her stomach.

"Wasn't there anything else?" Pierce asked looking at the whining wolf, chained like a beast in a cage. Fay shook her head.

The human stood up and strode gently over to the meal. Upon reaching it, he took a fourth of the meat hunk and tossed it to the wolf. Fay looked at him questioningly and he said to her.

"I'm not going to eat it. Let her have something to eat, the egg is yours by the way." Pierce said and swiped up his slice of bread, ate it and finally downed all his water.

Fay looked at the still hungry wolf with sad eyes. The wolf's doughy puppy eyes got the best of her, and the remaining hunk of meat went flying at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to split it with me? I don't really like it too much." Fay said sliding the egg on the plate a little closer to the human. Pierce shook his head.

"Nah, you need it more than I do. Besides, I _hate_ eggs over easy." Pierce said and laughed at his little lie. In truth, he would have eaten everything that had been there in a heartbeat, but since there were two hungry mouths to feed other than his own, he had to lookout for their welfare before his.

Fay gave him a concerned look but Pierce shrugged. The white canine slowly took the egg, and took bites of it even slower, in case Pierce changed his mind. The egg was finally gone ten minutes later.

"Do you think this is all they will feed us? That was hardly enough for one person, let alone two and a growing wolf." Fay sighed, her stomach still churning and whining for more.

"It's possible, but I doubt it. Let's face it, that was probably meant for me and seeing as how you're Cornerian and Ashley is just an animal, I think we might have to eat each other." Pierce said making the white canine laugh.

"Oh Pierce, don't start talking like that." She said.

Pierce smiled. "You look tired, do you want to sleep? I'll take watch."

"I'm not tired, what are you- oh come on now! You're not trying to get me to sleep so you can eat me, are you?"

"No." Pierce said right as his stomach growled.

"I'm sure." Fay laughed hysterically and walked over to Pierce, who was sitting against the wall. There were two beds in the room, both of them were us uncomfortable as solid rock, but at least the sheets were nice and thick. Pierce was sitting by his own bed when Fay sat next to him.

"Do you think they're watching us?" Fay whispered.

"Definitely." Pierce grunted. "Probably waiting for you to snap and kill me or something."

"If I was going to kill you, I'd have done it a _long_ time ago." Fay sighed. "But I've grown used to your company."

"Thanks." Pierce said and leaned his head back against the wall as his stomach rumbled nonstop.

"Wonder when lunch is served." Pierce said aloud after a long silence.

"I bet Ashley is wondering the same thing." Fay said, pointing out the pacing wolf. She was in all definitions, pissed off. She growled as much as Pierce's stomach, her fur was standing tall, and she had a snarl on her cute wolf face. "Maybe it would be best to stay away from her."

"I'm not going to pet her, that's for damn sure." Pierce said as Ashley flashed him an angry and hungry look.

Fay sighed and rested her head on Pierce's shoulder. "I don't care if they're watching, they probably already know."

Pierce sighed as well. "Yeah, we were with Miyu, and she had a hybrid child with her. They probably think we were some rouge deserters who left society just to find a good fuck hole."

"_They_ certainly did. Not that they had much choice in the matter." Fay said, referring to Miyu and Raye. The white canine snuggled up closer to Pierce, who wrapped his arm around her. "I wish we could have spent more time together before all this." Fay whispered. "You're a good man Pierce."

"Thanks." Pierce said and mentally bombed his mind with the biggest F bomb he could muster. Just thinking of what they might do with some more personal time made him want to kick his own ass because of the missed opportunity. "Still, at least we have all the time we want to be together now eh?" Pierce whispered back.

Fay smiled and shut her eyes, taking in Pierce's musk through her slightly twitching nose, and his warmth with her body.

~X~X~X~X~

"Interesting, very interesting." The Director said as he watched Pierce and Fay cuddle. He had an overhead view of the young couple, and for the few hours had been studying them closely. "Subject Pierce and subject Fay are starting to show true signs of affection. If they continue at this rate, I might get another hybrid to study… speaking of which."

The Director turned around and picked up the small infant in her crib. She was starting to get really fussy and wanted something. The Director smelt her and found her diaper wasn't soiled; she just ate ten minutes ago and was properly burped.

"Such a marvel you are Caenda." The director said as he held her in front of his face. "It's a shame only a select few will see you in such a light though. Personally, I wouldn't mind if you're mother died, then you'd be mine. Still, we must give your mother a chance, for hers and your father's sake."

Caenda didn't understand a single word he said but she stopped fussing so the Director smiled. "Just how you came into existence is beyond me. Your father hated your mother's kind more than anything after what happened to his first wife. I guess we can ask him when he's done growing, which should be in seven days."

~X~X~X~X~

Miyu cleaned her claws for the third time that day or night, she had no idea what time it was without a clock. Boredom was chipping away at her sanity, almost as much as being away from Caenda. She prayed, for not just Caenda's sake, but for the Director's sake that he was treating her well and not letting any harm come to her.

Just as Miyu was about to turn in however, the door hissed open and Falco was back. Miyu growled in her throat.

"Come to try your luck again Mr. Lombardi? Or have you thought up of some good comebacks?" Miyu grunted.

"Actually," Falco said tossing Miyu a small package "I came to apologize. I was… out of line and shouldn't have tried to have done what I did."

Miyu eyed him suspiciously. He was clearly lying and the small pulsing vein in his neck was a dead give away that he wasn't willfully apologizing. "Let me guess, Krystal put you up to this?"

"No, my own conscience did." Falco strained to say.

Miyu smiled just to spite him. "Mr. Lombardi, I may have, as you put it, been living under a rock, but I know your games. Don't forget, you're on the most dangerous dates list four years running on Good Morning Lylat. You tired wooing me without a shirt, you tried getting me to join the team, a pickup which only worked for Fox mind you, and now you're using another one of your tricks to try and sway me to rock your world."

"You don't have to worry; Krystal already told me how dirty you were." Falco scowled.

"Really? Did she tell why I am?" Miyu asked as she extended her claws incase the avian suddenly went berserk.

"No, she just said for me to stay away from you." Falco replied.

"Glad to see she's got you on a such a short leash. Haven't cheated on Katt lately have you?" Miyu asked, bringing up an old public spat between him and Katt that happened years ago. Falco glared at her.

"I'll see you around Mrs. Belial." Falco said and walked out before he did something rash. Once he was gone, Miyu groaned. She was hoping for a fight to burn some excess energy. Working out just wasn't doing it anymore, she had unlimited surpluses of energy that would die no matter how many push ups, crunches, squats, leg lifters and side straddle hops she did.

Miyu put the candy bar down on the floor and laid back in her bed, but like before, just when she was about to try and get some sleep, the door opened.

"Not again!" Miyu groaned and sat up. "Listen Lombardi, just leave me a- oh… it's you." Miyu said curtly, realizing it was Krystal, not Falco. "Let me guess, good cop, bad cop?"

Krystal walked into the room dragging a chair behind her. The blue vixen didn't say a word until she was sitting on the chair in the middle of the room.

"No, I just want to ask you some questions. The cameras are turned off so we can talk privately without a chance of anyone intruding in on our conversation." Krystal told Miyu despite the lynx's lack of caring.

"Alright, shoot."

Krystal stared at Miyu for a while before saying anything. It was so evident on Krystal's face that she was trying to refrain from striking Miyu. The pulsing vein, twitching muscle spasms, and the fierce look hiding behind her seemingly soft blue eyes all made it clear to Miyu.

"Why did you do it? Did he force you, or did you-"

"He didn't force me, he never did. I always submitted willfully and desirably." Miyu interrupted, making the vixen's stomach cringe.

"Why then?" Krystal asked, anger leaking in her voice but she still maintained control somehow.

Miyu stared at Krystal for a while, trying to come up with an answer, every time she thought she came up with one, it wound up being to complex to explain. Finally however, she reached a vague, but true answer. "I loved him."

"How could you love one of those creatures?" Krystal growled. "Surely you two must have fought almost day and night?"

"Raye is not a creature; he is a wonderful person that you took away from me." Miyu hissed. "And yes, we did fight a lot but only in the beginning. Once we started to forget the war, bit by bit, he wound up being very charming. He protected me without thought of his own safety, he catered to me when I was hurt, he made me laugh, he made me happy, and he was there for me when no one else would be!"

Krystal licked her lips and stared at Miyu. Every single one of those answers was why she had loved Fox. But even with this revealing light onto their relationship, Krystal still saw it as blasphemy.

"Would you be willing to show me then?" Krystal asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Show me with your mind, just the kind of man he used to be. Maybe, if you're right, I'll let you out of here." Krystal said scooting her chair closer.

"Alright… how do I do that?" Miyu asked.

"Just think of all the times he was in any way, a good person and didn't behave like a wild, murderous beast." Krystal replied.

Miyu blinked a few times before nodding. "Alright, I'm not going to show you everything, a lot of our relationship is private after all."

Krystal nodded. "Anytime you're ready."

Miyu cleared her mind and began to muster up everything she could remember about Raye that made her come to love him. Miyu began to recant the day they found the bomb under the snow and when he caught her, then when they went hunting together he was so kind to her in a moment of weakness, then the saber tooth that attacked her and the long hours Raye spent catering to her, their first kiss, the night they could only lick the other's cheek because of how scared, confused, and frightened they were of their own feelings, what happened in the hot spring cave, when she woke up after the saber tooth tried to kill her and Ashley, and finally ended with Raye coming back to the cave, excited, without doubt in his mind, and a loving fire burning in his eyes.

"That's enough." Krystal said pulling out of Miyu's mind when she and Raye were starting to get rather intimate.

"But I'm not done yet, there's still a whole year-"

"I've seen enough." Krystal snapped and left the room in such a rush she forgot her chair.

Miyu licked her lips and wondered what that was about. Maybe Krystal had seen a human in a light she didn't want to? It was possible. Before Miyu got to fully know Raye, she thought he was some skinner she'd kill the second a rescue boat was seen floating down from space. Miyu sighed and laid back on her bed thinking of Raye and the things they shared. She recalled all the sweet things he said, passionate kissing, and amazing love Raye had given her.

Her mind soon began to drift to more private thoughts. Raye's amazing body, his gentle but powerful caresses, his strong muscles, and of course one muscle in particular. Miyu blushed as her heartbeat began to skyrocket. Just thinking about Raye drove her up a wall with want, lust and longing. Her legs began to rub together with minds of their own and she felt a fire ignite deep inside of her womanhood creating moistness. When this sort of thing happened, her becoming aroused thinking of Raye while he was away, Miyu used to go to the hot spring cave and work it out privately, and when he got back, she'd work it out even more. Now however, thinking of Raye and not being able to do anything about it was torture. She wanted him so badly, but he was still dead, and would be dead until the Director got what he wanted. Miyu clenched her fists and firmly crossed her legs.

'Raye, the second we're alone…' She thought to herself but trailed off thinking of other pleasures she and Raye had shared. With the happy thought in mind she might get him back, Miyu slowly coaxed herself to sleep.

~X~X~X~X~

Krystal stared down at the frozen planet as her mind raged around. Miyu had just dropped a bomb on Krystal and her beliefs. Still, Krystal wasn't going to let just one human convince her that all of them were any good. Sure, Raye was… nice, and in a lot of ways, reminded her of Fox, but he was still human, and a Serpent. He had killed dozens of Cornerians, all of whom had lives, families, and dreams. That was unforgivable.

A massive storm raged on the planet, Krystal wondered how anyone could have survived on such a desolate place. By her scans, there was no life, just snow, cold, and sparsely scattered trees.

"Come in." Krystal said when there was a knock at her door. The door opened and Falco stepped in. "Hello Falco."

"Hey Krystal." Falco grunted. "Did you get anything out of her?"

"No, and I went back and asked the human some questions, he was as cooperative as before." Krystal said, keeping her back to Falco and her eyes fixed on the white barren wasteland of a planet.

"The reinforcements Peppy sent are gone; they checked the entire system and found not a trace of human presence. It looks like his friends are gone. If you ask me, he's useless to us now and you should let me kill him." Falco grunted.

"No, he might prove useful…" Krystal said, fully well knowing that was a lie. He was of no further use, but what Miyu had showed her of him, might have saved his life. Still, he did act like a complete asshole the last time she saw them together, and wasn't the same Raye she first met and killed.

"I'll interrogate him again tomorrow." Falco said about to leave but Krystal stopped him.

"Let our friend out, and be a doll and give her a brief tour." Krystal said, her eyes glued to the planet below.

"What? Why?" Falco asked.

Krystal sighed. "Just do it, or get Slippy to. By the way, she's on restricted access, only her bedroom, the dining room, recreation room, living room and bathrooms. Keep her out of everywhere else. Also, place her on an early curfew."

Falco sighed but nodded his head. "Great, now we got the bitch roaming around. Not like life wasn't already difficult."

"When are we leaving for Corneria?" Krystal asked.

"Corneria? I thought we were going-" Falco started but was cut off.

"No. Things have changed, I need to see Peppy and talk about things to him. I might even have found the key to the war down there."

"Really? What is it? What did you learn?" Falco asked but the vixen shook her head.

"I'll tell you when we get to Peppy. Now, unless you have anything else to say, and I know you don't, I could really use some rest." Krystal said after glancing through his mind.

Falco scowled but left in a hurry. The faster they got to Corneria, the sooner he'd learn what Krystal was talking about.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys, yeah I know, no plot movement of any kind. Still, next chapter will be full of it so! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, as you can plainly see Fay and Pierce are my go to people for some warm, fuzzy feeling fluff moments. One more thing, Exchange will be updated sometime next week; it will be a long chapter to make up for the gap between updates. As for my farce of a hiatus, that was more of a personal limitation then anything. You see, over the winter break, I was swamped with homework. I literally saw no end in sight, I had to illustrate a story, write two stories, and study for two failed German tests. Since I have as much self restraint as a meth addict in a sugar factory, I wound up writing FF stories anyways. So, yeah, that is why my farce of a hiatus was only that, a fart. Anyways, have a good one peeps! One last thing, check out my profile for links to pictures I have drawn for my stories and a link to a good friend Sabrewolferos' deviant art picture of Miyu. Speaking of Sabre, I'll get your stories to you Tuesday (might be Wednesday for you) if everything goes to plan.**_


	9. The Clone

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys, been a while but the semester is over and I'm back… probably. Anyways, to make up for being so scarce to you all, here is a Miyu on Raye and then Raye on Miyu scene. Enjoy.**_

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Raye chuckled as he nuzzled Miyu's neck with his cheek, making the lynx purr.

"Only at least a thousand times!" Miyu giggled as Raye nibbled her neck gently. Each small bite sent matchless shivers down Miyu's spine like no other. In fact, everything Raye did to her sent a unique sensation or riveting feeling through her body. A kiss was a like jolt of lightning love, an embrace was like being held in a warm freefall, and every thrust was a cascading ignition of every pleasurable sense within her.

"Then have I ever told you how warm you are?" Raye asked while gliding his hands through the longer patch of fur just above her breasts.

"You have, and you even told me at least hundred times how much you love it." Miyu said but made a small mew as Raye gently caressed her left breast. His hand almost left but Miyu whispered. "Don't stop."

Raye smiled warmly and was more than happy to oblige. His hand gently rubbed her breast while he purposefully moved his hand in a way that wouldn't let go of Miyu's breast, but also rubbed her sensitive nipple. Before long, the pleasured torment got to the lynx and a fire raged in her eyes. The human lying next to her in the warm bed recognized the look in a heartbeat. She was ready for more than kissing and foreplay.

Without warning, Miyu grabbed Raye's arm, twisted it and quickly pounced on top of him. The sudden and somewhat painful assault surprised Raye, but when he had both his arms pinned above his head, Miyu paid him back with a fierce wet kiss. Her tongue demanded Raye to open his mouth and since he was her "prisoner," there was no resistance. Their tongues frolicked and wrestled the other's for several heart melting minutes. When Miyu was satisfied, she drew back but kept Raye held down firmly. She wasn't quite as strong as him, but she could still hold him down, especially in this position.

"Little rough don't you think?" Raye said and smiled as slyly as the lynx was smiling back at him.

"Don't be a baby Raye." Miyu said and slid her naked body down Raye's equally exposed, rock hard body. Without any clothes buffering them, Miyu delighted in the reunion between their organs. Raye's only prodded and rubbed against hers but it still sent steaming passions throughout her senses. The lynx didn't delve any deeper than a prod but she enjoyed it intensely.

Raye cocked an eyebrow and saw his chance to gain dominance. Miyu's face was so distorted with bliss that Raye quickly broke her hold on his arms and sat up with her. Now it was Miyu's turn to be caught off guard. Before she could even say "Raye what are you doing," she was under the strong, affectionate, unmerciful in love, body of her lover.

"Don't be a tease Miyu." Raye laughed and prodded Miyu's womanhood with his organ. The human took delight in the moans, mews and cries Miyu made as he tormented her, but his own lusts for his lover overpowered his desire to make her moan, scream, and beg for him. He thrust into her with a careful but powerful force making the speckled lynx bounce up with him when he was all the way in.

"Oh God Raye, harder! Harder!" Miyu groaned as she dug her claws into Raye on an impulse.

Miyu's eyes flashed open as a rapping on her door awoke her. The lynx jumped out of bed, so certain that Raye was there, how else would she be in such a flustered state of mind? She longed to touch him and be touched, just like in the dream. She looked frantically for the human but was left in bitter disappointment.

"Soon Miyu, soon." The lynx reminded herself to keep the tears away. When the knocking resounded the lynx hissed. "Come in already!"

The door opened slowly, a crack at first, but when the door was halfway ajar, as small squeaky voice asked. "Mrs. Belial? Is now a bad time?"

"What do you want?" Miyu growled at the door and whatever dream crushing bastard was behind it.

"W-Well, Krystal said that you're allowed to leave your r-room now." The voice said as the door slid open a little further. "If you want, I'd be glad to give you a tour of the Great Fox three."

"Why am I allowed out now? I was under the assumption that I was a prisoner or something." Miyu challenged, not going to let herself fall for another one of that bitch's traps again.

"She didn't say." The voice replied.

"Of course she didn't." Miyu growled under her breath. As much as the lynx wanted to fall back asleep, forget everything, and hopefully land back in the dream she had just been having, she felt an urge to get out of the small room for once. "Alright, but don't try anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it Mrs. Belial." Slippy said as he opened the door the rest of the way.

'Oh great, Slippy.' Miyu thought to herself sarcastically. "Okay, show me around if you want."

~X~X~X~X~

"_FUCK YOU_!"

Fay jerked awake and shot up. She looked around frantically, wondering why Pierce suddenly shouted like that, but she found out that he was just having another one of his nighttime conversations. Raye said Pierce had had those kinds of dreams and talked in them, ever since they met. Only now however, did Miyu start to wonder what he dreamt about. So, lying back down and curling up to the sleeping human beside her, Fay gently awoke him.

"Pierce. Pierce?" She said quietly causing the human's hazel eyes to flicker open.

"Yes Fay?" Pierce asked bringing her closer to his body, pleasing the both of them.

"You were talking in your sleep again." Fay said closing her eyes and smiling to herself.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Only when you shouted, 'fuck you' as loudly as you could." Fay giggled.

"Oh… sorry about that." Pierce said becoming embarrassed and slightly red.

It took Fay a little while to gather the courage to ask, but Pierce stayed awake, he knew there was no avoiding the subject now. Fay would ask him why he spoke in his sleep, and he'd reply he had absolutely no idea.

"Pierce, why do you talk in your sleep…? Is it because of the war?" Fay asked.

Pierce licked his lips as he stroked the white poodle's back. Her fur was so soft in his hands, a little greasy, but he was most likely greasier because neither of them had been allowed to bathe for two days. She still smelt so heavenly, like Raye's cooking. Pierce's only conclusion was that she smelt like the herbs Raye used was because they exited the body like garlic does, through the pores in sweat.

"No, I've always spoken in my sleep. The war never really got to me that much. Even when I was up to my knees in limbs, blood, and organs I was never really affected by it. I'd shun what I was seeing into the back of my mind; convince myself I was fighting to prevent such carnage from ever happening again. Raye also helped." Pierce added quickly so not to allow the conversation to draw back to their recently departed friend.

"Do you miss him? Is that what that dream was about?" Fay asked.

"I can't remember what the dream was about." Pierce said truthfully. He never could remember anything he dreamt, to him, dreams were things he only knew of because people told him of them. He'd daydream of course, but his subconscious never allowed his conscious to remember anything he dreamt of.

"You can tell me anything Pierce." Fay said lifting her head up off of his chest to look him in the eyes.

Pierce smiled into her heavenly topazes. "I know Fay; I'd tell you everything if I didn't think it'd bore you so much to hear my whole life story."

"I wouldn't mind hearing your life story." Fay said sitting up, her tail wagging on the floor excitedly.

"Really?" Pierce asked and got an energetic nod from the canine. "Alright then. When I was a kid, I grew up on a planet called Auir. It was a jungle-like planet, plenty of bugs bigger than your head and what not. It wasn't a really cultivated planet; it had a few cities globally with around twelve million people inhabiting it. When I was old enough, I started reading medical books from my father's library. By my teenage years, I put on more band-aids, wrapped more sprains, relocated more shoulders, and revived more children then all the mothers on the planet combined." Pierce went on and looked to Fay. The canine seemed either genuinely interested, or was an excellent faker.

Deciding to keep on rolling with it, Pierce continued his oral biography. "I was accepted into medical school before I graduated high school and I graduated almost a year early. I could have made a killing putting band-aids on people and prescribing medication back home, but just two months after I graduated medical school the war happened. I decided that I'd be most helpful out there in the field, putting our boys back together, keeping them from dying so they can fight on… I tried my best." Pierce said, his voice cracked on the last word.

"Are you okay Pierce?" Fay asked sympathetically and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine; I'm not used to talking so much is all." Pierce lied, and it was a bad lie at that. Pierce was often the only one that talked back in the 'love cave' as he dubbed it when they first discovered of Raye's and Miyu's seemingly evil affair. Now though, Pierce was starting to see what Raye saw in Miyu and her kind. Miyu's kind wasn't all bad, just look at Fay.

The white canine snuggled up close to human, allowing him to draw emotional support. She waited patiently while Pierce came up with what to say next.

"The worst part wasn't fixing people up; the worst part was losing them days later because there was too much damage or your kind got them. It made me feel like I was worthless, that the first time in my life I couldn't do anything to help them because they were bound for death anyways. I wanted to help people but I was just sending them back to their deaths because they got away that one time." Pierce sighed.

"I guess it was around the first month I started talking in my sleep." The human went on, pouring out his soul to his hard listening companion canine. "I was told about it but I already knew. I think I dream about the people I saved, they come back to haunt me every once in a while when I'm awake. My guess for why I swore is I saw someone I saved. Other times I'd do what I always do, I'd block everything out, I'd pretend I was back on Auir, the top doctor on the planet making house-calls every once in a while. Although, I haven't had one of those dreams in a long time. Not since _they_ rescued us."

"You're asleep aren't you?" Pierce asked when Fay hadn't said a word five minutes after he was done. She hadn't made a noise of any kind; she just laid on his chest holding his hand.

"No, I'm awake." Fay responded to the relieved human. "Pierce… I had no idea you were holding all that in. I thought you acted like a goof because you were just funny." The canine caught the human's eyes and said. "Thank you, for sharing that with me." Before kissing him tenderly on the lips. When Fay pulled back the human smiled at her.

"Hell, if I knew that was what it took to get you to kiss me, I'd have done it the day we met." Pierce chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, he wasn't refused.

When they pulled back again, it was Fay's turn to laugh. "I don't think it would have worked back then."

"Well I'm glad it works now." Pierce replied as he gazed into Fay's yellow topazes that some idiot labeled eyes. "I love you Fay." Pierce said catching Fay completely off guard.

Was he lying? Could he really mean what he said? Does he not care what will happen to him if anyone found out about this? These three questions berated Fay's mind until without warning or realization of what she was doing, she dove at Pierce's lips with her own. It was Pierce's turn to be caught off guard as the canine brought him to the ground, held him down, and kissed him without relent. He felt the canine ask for entrance into his mouth and without hesitation he opened up to her and engaged her tongue with his own. To further shock the human, her tongue wasn't so different from a human's, a little wider maybe but hardly noticeable at all.

Pierce reached his hands behind her back and rubbed it until her shirt came up; even then he ran his fingers through her cotton like fur. His hands moved up higher and higher until he felt the slim material of Fay's bra strap. The two stopped and starred at each other for a moment.

"Pierce, I think we should stop." Fay said, her eyes full of fear.

The human nodded. "As much as it pains me too say, I think we should too. If they haven't already sent a firing squad down to dispose of us, then they haven't caught us but the will if we continue."

Fay clenched her teeth and got off the human. Her heart yearned for Pierce; every doubt in her mind about him and her preference for Raye was gone. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him, do to him, all he had to do was ask. But Pierce was right, and so was the small evil doubt in the back of her head.

"Are you okay Fay?" Pierce asked as Fay sat against the wall, her grief clearly showing on her face.

The canine was silent for a while but eventually told Pierce what was troubling her. "It's not fair. We finally come to realize what Raye and Miyu meant, we love each other and we can't _love_ each other. I miss that frozen Hellhole because at least there, nobody will shoot you for loving someone who isn't your own race."

Pierce nodded. "Yeah, Hell was our own slice of Heaven. But don't worry Fay, if we live through this, we can still go back."

Fay looked up to Pierce with a bright sparkle in her eyes. "I'd like that Pierce." She said as he sat down next to her. Once he was seated she rested her head on his shoulder despite the signals it might be throwing at their detainers.

"I'd like it too Fay." Pierce said kissing her behind her right ear. The canine smiled and slowly drifted to sleep listening to her new most favorite sound; Pierce's heartbeat.

~X~X~X~X~

"And this is the recreation room. You can hang out here when you're not on curfew." Slippy said, showing Miyu the dusty looking recreation room. It looked like the massively wide television, the three person couch, two chairs, dinning table, video games and the likes, and everything else in the room had not been touched in weeks.

"Looks kind of dusty." Miyu commented.

"Well we've been so busy; we haven't had much time for relaxation." Slippy explained. "If the humans aren't attacking one planet, they're assaulting another or attacking a squadron out in space."

"What planets do they know of?" Miyu asked.

"Just a few in the Lylat, but they have found other worldly colonies. They keep trying to send out probes even in deep space but our intricate network of satellites all around Lylat keep them from spying on us. We're holding them but who knows how long they can hold out? For all we know, their invading armies could be just the preemptive strikes." Slippy theorized morbidly.

"I doubt that." Miyu said recalling what Pierce and Raye said about the humans invading the Lylat. Raye said for her not to worry, they wouldn't be able to do too much damage, while Pierce said that if they did find Cornerian planets, they'd send about half the fleet to the solar system.

"I hope you're right." Slippy said. "Now, as for your curfew, you're allowed out of your new room untill ten, at which point you need to be in the room."

"Fine." Miyu replied curtly. She didn't like being on a curfew, it felt like she was some kid again.

"I guess we're done… you hungry?" Slippy asked. Much to even her surprise, Miyu shook her head. "Okay… I got some free time; you wanna play the new Vulpine Assassin's Vendetta?" Slippy asked. Once again the lynx shook her head.

"I'd actually much rather proffer to see that human Krystal took captive." Miyu said, surprising the toad.

"Um… sorry, Krystal said not to let you-"

"Please," Miyu interrupted, "he has taken a lot from me. I just want to look him in the eyes and maybe torture him a little bit." The lynx said, bringing out a tear thinking about Raye for affect.

Slippy squirmed uncomfortably as he watched the tear fall through the speckled lynx's fur and fall to the floor. Not many tears make it that far on the first time for many mammals because of their thick fur, but then he saw the troughs in her fur, the clear evident signs of past dozens, if not hundreds of tears. Caving in, the toad bit his lips and then said.

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone! Follow me." The toad said and motioned with his hand for her to follow him.

Miyu smiled to herself as she followed the green toad. She knew that the Raye she was about to see wasn't the real Raye, but she still wanted to look at him and maybe even talk to him. It would be a small placebo in comparison for the real Raye, but Raye was an addiction that she so desperately craved. Once they reached the door to the brig, her heart was racing frantically.

"Okay, be careful around this one, he's a Serpent and will kill you if he can." Slippy warned like she was a child looking at a beast in a cage at the zoo. Still, Miyu nodded in confirmation. "Good, here we go." Slippy said taking in a deep inhale, his angst in his voice.

The door hissed open and the two Cornerians stepped through to be greeted almost immediately by loud shouting.

"God damn it! If you throw water on me one more fucking time, I'm going to beat the shit out of your mother's pussy until she makes a brain dead egg out of her ass!"

Miyu couldn't help but giggle to herself. Slippy gave her a peculiar look but kept going with her following closely. When Miyu saw Raye with his shirt off, panting, glaring back into her eyes, her heart skipped a beat. She almost said his name and dove at him, but she held her reigns. She did notice a red line running across his right cheek and his other scars were missing which were the only things that gave away the fact he wasn't Raye.

"Oh great, it's Stubby and Give Me Some." Raye growled at the toad and lynx.

Miyu looked at the toad. "Do you mind if I have a moment? I need to talk to him alone."

Slippy looked at the fuming human and then to the lynx. "If you need me, just scream and I'll be here in an instant."

Miyu smiled kindly. "Thank you." Slippy glared at the human before handing Miyu his wrist com and leaving.

"Yeah, fuck you too." Raye snapped. When the door closed behind the toad, Raye looked to the lynx. "So what the fuck do you want?"

Miyu was taken back by the brash words and tone, but she reminded herself for the last time that he wasn't the real Raye. The real Raye hadn't spoken to her like that ever since before their relationship's start.

"I just…" Miyu began and shrugged, "wanted to talk."

Raye cocked an eyebrow. "Well isn't this new. I already told that little-"

"Raye, I'm not with them." Miyu said getting close to the bars and keeping her voice down. "You remember me right? From the frozen planet?"

The human smiled warmly. "Yeah, I remember you." Raye said even warmer than his smile. "You're that crazy Cornerian who wants to jump my bones. If you let me out, I'll help you out with those urges your feeling."

Of course he was lying, Miyu always could tell when he lied by that small twitch under his left eye. If she let him out he'd most likely kill her and everyone else on the ship.

"Raye, you have to listen to me." Miyu whispered. "You're not who you think you are, you're just an experiment by some power hungry human scientist- are you okay?" Miyu asked as Raye grit his teeth and clamped his hands down on his temples.

"No, my head it- what did you do to me?"

"The Director did this to you. He's been cloning you for years and been making you fight. Who knows what else he has done to you?" Miyu explained quickly. "I know it sounds crazy but I you must listen! Krystal and I are going to set up a human and a Cornerian alliance that will bring down the Final Dynasty."

"Like Hell you are. I'll kill you before you destroy the only thing that has kept the human race in one piece!" Raye barked.

"But Raye, they are the ones that have been doing this to you! The Director was their lap dog until he grew tired of it. If it weren't for them you'd have a normal life!"

"If it weren't for the Dynasty, I'd still be picking my meals out of the dumpster, roaming around as a nameless bum without a past." Raye hissed.

Miyu cocked an eyebrow and asked. "What about Jessica?"

"Who the fuck is Jessica?" Raye snapped.

The lynx blinked. "What do you mean who's Jessica? She was your wife before she died."

"You got me confused for someone else you dirty Cornerian slut."

Miyu turned stone faced but swallowed the insult. "I'm trying to help you-"

"Then go away. I think I'm catching whatever STD you got from fucking those humans that fathered that spawn of the devil you call a child." Raye growled. Miyu nearly slapped Raye through the bars but she stood up to take the higher path. She was about to leave when she remembered something. Looking down on the pain-wracked human, Miyu cleared her throat. "You still here?" Raye groaned.

"Why did you stop Krystal? It didn't concern you but you still stopped her from killing my child… why? I you remember at least that then please tell me." Miyu asked.

"If I tell you, will you go away?" Raye asked taking his hands off his head. Miyu nodded and looked up at the lynx. Raye seemed to struggle with his words and didn't look into Miyu's eyes until he came up with an answer. "I did it, because despite how much I hate you and your kind, killing children is evil, no matter the race."

Miyu smiled. "You never truly are the monster you appear to be Raye."

"Bite me." Raye said before turning his back to the lynx, ending the conversation.

~X~X~X~X~

Caenda reached out with her stubby little arms and grabbed the glasses off the old human's nose. The old man watched the child as it inspected the glasses and then put them in its small mouth.

"It's kind of hard to study you if I can't see you." The Director said to the non-understanding newborn, but did nothing to recover his glasses. He had learned much from the few days worth of researching the hybrid, such as her heightened senses of hearing, smell, and sight, Caenda's above average immune system, better self defense with her claw like fingernails, and from promising signs The Director guessed she would be stronger than most human girls.

Once Caenda was done slobbering all over his glasses and nearly dropped them, The Director quickly snatched them up from her hands. Another remarkable thing about Caenda was her mental and physical progressions. She was only a week old yet she had opened her eyes, could certain shapes and certain sounds. Further testing would determine why she was advancing so fast, but The Director theorized that her brain was unstable and she'd die within a few years because she developed too fast, or, the perfect meld of human and Cornerian genes has led to the next step in human evolution. To him, Caenda was the next great breakthrough to add to the many he had come up with singlehandedly.

"Maybe our races were destined to become like you?" The Director said aloud as he held Caenda in is careful arms. "By the time you're four years old you'll be doing multiplication, when you're thirteen your body and mind should be matured and ready to conceive children… if you're not barren. Still…"

A small gasp of air in a tank full of blue liquid awoke The Director from his speculations. He turned around and sighed. The Director walked up to the tank with the body of a small boy inside it. The boy was completely naked; nothing covered his body and the small wires plugged into his body and the breathing tube deep down his throat did nothing to hide the boy's form. Another burst of bubble erupted from the boy's mouth and floated to the top of the tank. The boy's body then began to spasm as if he was trying to subconsciously escape.

"Don't worry Raye, another three days and you'll be back to your… older self." The Director smiled.

~X~X~X~X~

Miyu awoke after one of the most uncomfortable sleeps she had ever experienced. Despite being in a nice bed, her body hated resting in it. Nothing but a bed of skins from prey would satisfy her anymore. She missed the warmth they provided, the scents that clung to them, the memories of the pleasures shared within them.

Groggy and stiff, the speckled lynx sat up. As hard as she fought last night, she couldn't help grieving for Raye before falling asleep. It had been a week since her Raye died and her heart was still in tattered pieces. Only with Raye back could they be sewn back but there would still be scars. She'd be damned if she'd let Raye play hero ever again and or let him leave her side without her telling him how much she loved him. But even if she did get him back, what would the mental damage be? Could she accept a mere copy of him? Would he be willing to accept that he is a clone? Did he even need to know? He never knew his whole life before and he was fine.

Shaking the morbid topic from her mind, Miyu stood up and slowly padded to the shower in the bathroom connected to her room. Since she had only a plain green T-Shirt and her panties on, she didn't have to do much to undress. The hot current of water penetrated through her tan and brown speckled fur all the way down to the dirty skin underneath. Back on Hell in the 'love cave,' everybody bathed regularly and depending on whether Raye and Miyu were feeling especially naughty, they bathed twice, three times, and one particular time, five times in one day. They slept like rocks that night and didn't wake up until noon the next day.

Miyu smiled to herself remembering all the exploration, experimentation, penetration, and love they made that day. In fact, the lynx didn't walk right for a few days, but she blamed that on Caenda who was only turning one month old at the time.

Eventually the shower started running cold so the lynx stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a plain white towel. There were so many things she missed and had forgotten about when she lived on Hell, and a nice hot shower was one of them. She only wished Raye could have been there, how fun it would have been to share a shower with him.

With nothing but a towel covering her body, Miyu walked out of the bathroom. The steam and the heat was sucked out and spilled into her bedroom but did little to warm it. Miyu hardly noticed the cold however, as she walked towards the dresser and picked out a new outfit and fresh pair of underwear. She had only just managed to put on her new green flight pants and grey shirt when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said sweetly because of her good mood from the refreshing shower.

The door opened and Miyu's mood was almost ruined, but she took a deep breath and tried to ignore the falcon's eyes that darted to her breasts when she inhaled.

"Yes Mr. Lombardi?" Miyu asked in a neither rude nor pleasant tone.

"We've arrived at Corneria, Krystal sent me to make sure you were ready. Looks like you are." Falco commented.

"Indeed I am." Miyu said and closed the door to her dresser drawer. "Are you going to stand there gawking at my breasts all day or are you going to take me to her?"

"Whatever." Falco squawked. "After you-"

"Why? So you can look at my ass too?" Miyu snapped.

"Fine! I'll lead then!" Falco exclaimed and took point. As the lynx followed Falco, she couldn't help but smile.

'He's so fun to torment.'

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~**_ _**Hey guys, what's up? Did anyone catch the name of Pierce's home world? Fucking love Star Craft (not two at the moment though, it's a bitch to get to work on a computer without internet -_-). Anyway, I hope none of you are too scarred after Miyu's dream (if you were then you shouldn't read Star Fox: Krystal's Honeymoon); she's fighting the tears people! Give a round of applause to her if you still have a heart. It has come to my attention though that some of you, although few in number, think I might be crossing a line and will bring the wrath of FF down on me. If that happens then you might not see me for a while, I might come back, then again I might not. Who knows? I'd rate this story M, but if I did, half of you wouldn't know it was updated because FF makes it so that you have to personally request M rated stories every time you come back to the site. Someone should start a committee to get that changed. But whatever, I hope you enjoyed, and next chapter the plot rolls out again in a **_**big**_** way. Oh yes another moment of your time. If you haven't caught on yet, the Director has been injecting the other Raye with that red stuff which blocks out certain parts of his memory. If he tries to recall it however, his head starts to hurt and won't stop until he stops trying to remember. More will be explained about that red stuff later and the mysterious Wolf-Eros. Later peeps!**_


	10. Corneria

The speckled lynx couldn't help but smile to the vast and busy city. It had been over a whole year since she first landed on Hell, and a year before that that she had seen a city in person before. The sight of so many Cornerians, familiar sights, buildings, smells, sounds, and even the annoying hologram ads were a welcome reprieve to her primitive lifestyle. For a quick second, Miyu wondered what human cities were like. Raye had told her a dozen times over what they were like, but she always wanted to see one for herself.

"Don't bother, their all festering pits… quite fitting for humans I might add." Krystal said having been watching Miyu's mind like a hawk to see if she was planning on running.

Miyu ignored Krystal and followed the blue vixen down the ramp of the small landing craft Star Fox used when there was no need for Arwings, more than one person needed to go planet side, and or to remain inconspicuous. Unfortunately, being the one naturally blue vixen, next to an equally beautiful and busty lynx, they were spotted in under a minute. Most, if not all people homed in on Krystal to congratulate her on a successful mission, offer their condolence for Fox, and one or two even tried to make a pass at her. Miyu did catch a few passes however but she ignored them, even when the two cute wolves were checking her out. Just over a year ago, Miyu would have been so overjoyed at all this attention and being with one of Star Fox's finest, now however, she could live without all the guys and occasional girls checking her out.

Once the duo made their way out of the star port, Krystal immediately spotted the armed escort she had requested from Peppy before she and Miyu even stepped foot onto their shuttle.

"Get in." Krystal said to Miyu sternly when one of the Cornerian soldiers opened the left backdoor to the sleek, SUV like, and black Cornerian car. Miyu rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Krystal then turned her attention to the chimp holding the door open for her and Miyu. "If she runs; don't hesitate. Take her down, with lethal force if you have to."

"Yes ma'am." The mahogany colored chimp said and closed the door once Krystal was fastened inside.

The lynx gazed outside watching the city fly by. What puzzled her was why Krystal hadn't arranged for a flying car, but it didn't really matter to her anyways.

"So…" Miyu said when the car pulled to a stop at a red light.

"So." Krystal responded, not looking at Miyu or into her eyes.

"Do you have a plan?"

"I do."

"Are we going to talk to somebody?"

"Yes."

"Will the plan work?"

"Maybe."

"Don't talk that much?"

"Nope.

Miyu scowled to herself. "Listen, we both have to work together to-"

"To be honest Mrs. _Belial_," Krystal said like she took a bite of something vile and covered in bile, "I don't really need you. The only reason you're here is because I don't trust Falco. He has a thing for felines, even dirty ones."

"Still cross about that are we?" Miyu asked while keeping herself from growling and clawing the blue bitch's eyes out.

"Just because you showed me that that one of them has a few shreds of decency, doesn't mean I'm going to automatically forgive and forget the war crimes his entire race has committed. I'm here to save Cornerian lives, not humans'." Krystal replied and dropped the conversation like a rock.

Miyu rapped her fingers against her armrest a few times before returning her attention outside. As much as she missed modern life and not living off the fat of the land, what little that could be found that is, Miyu came to find that she hadn't missed it as much as she thought. The hoards of people looked like drones, the buildings were but walls, and the sky wasn't even clear today and looked like it would rain momentarily. The lynx sighed right as the car turned and the Cornerian base came into sight.

"Maybe though," Krystal began but faltered last second.

"Maybe what?" Miyu asked in a somewhat soft tone in hopes Krystal might resume.

"Maybe you could explain to me further how and why you fell in love with… _him_." Krystal said, not daring look into Miyu's eyes.

"Of course." Miyu said right as the car came to a stop in front of sentry post. Miyu looked left and right, there was a chain-link fence barring the world away from the base but that didn't seem so secure. Once they passed this checkpoint however, they came to another sentry post, this time a two foot thick, ten foot tall concrete wall and towers with two sharpshooters per tower, barred the way. There were several metal plates on the wall that Miyu guessed where either auto turrets or riot control.

"We're here finally." Krystal said as the door opened for her and Miyu.

The feline followed the fox out of the car and she saw a familiar sight. The base was like most bases she had been stationed at before hand. There were a couple barracks, a field where dozens of new recruits were exercising and training, a firing range, several hangers with Cornerian fighters lazing about them, and in the middle of the base was the large HQ. The HQ was the tallest building with towers for defense on every corner, auto turrets along the walls, dozens of cameras, really thick and dark windows, and the doors were even thicker. Another strange thing about the HQ was the large satellite dish on top of the roof. Miyu wondered what use would that do but shrugged it off.

"This way." Krystal said and grabbed Miyu by the arm.

"You don't have to be rude." Miyu snapped and snatched her arm away from Krystal's grasp. "I'm not going anywhere, especially since your little boy-toys have their guns set to lethal." Miyu said jutting her head towards the soldiers behind them.

"Who the fuck is she calling _boy_-toy?" One of the soldiers grunted under her breath but Miyu paid no attention to her. If she wanted to start something, Miyu would drop her before she took a swing.

"Just shut up and follow." Krystal snapped and led Miyu past the receptionists' desk and to the elevator to the desk's right.

"Have a good day Ms. Krystal." The grey vixen said as Krystal walked by.

Krystal, Miyu, and the armed escort stepped inside the empty elevator. Once they were all in, Krystal swiped a white and black plastic card across a red light and the elevator started to move. The lynx felt a lurch and guessed that they were moving up. When they reached their floor, she found she had guessed wrong.

The new room that the elevator had taken them to was underground. There were no windows in the room, the main sources of light came from the blue overhead ceiling lights, there was a large galactic map in the middle of the room were several people were arguing modestly, and all around the room were Cornerians dressed in service-c uniforms monitoring their stations.

"Come on." Krystal said and led Miyu through the command center. The soldiers remained on the elevator and went back up topside to await further orders.

As Miyu and Krystal passed the Cornerians and their stations, she picked up several reports on several battles around the Lylat. One message that disturbed her the most was the status on Zoness, her home world. Apparently the battle there wasn't going well, and the grim tiger at the post was telling the distressed soldier on the other line, that reinforcements were several days away. She didn't miss the war, she and Raye managed to escape it and live in blissful ignorance of the suffering and the fighting all around them, millions of miles away.

"We can't let them have Macbeth! If Macbeth falls then our supply shortages will drastically worsen. We must pull all our forces off of Zoness and send them to where we can actually win." Miyu heard a frustrated caracal growl. He sounded like he was trying to hold his anger back, but that was another fight being lost.

"I understand Hellman, but Zoness continues to be the greatest source of new recruits and medicinal supplies. And I shouldn't have to remind you how many more civilians are on Zoness than Macbeth." A hare that looked older than he should be said. He had a morbid look about him; the war had not been easy to him, despite his lack of presence on the front lines.

"But sir-"

"We're in this for the species Mr. Hellman, its simple numbers; we'll lose more without medicine and civilians on Zoness than if we lose Macbeth with its rather low population." The hare interrupted. "Send the hundred and seventy first airborne to reinforce Zoness. The first available garrison will be sent to Macbeth, and then we'll see about retaking sector X and the gas refineries."

"And what of the Venomians? They're moving faster than the humans. We're only holding them back because of- hello Ms. Krystal." A grey bulldog said when he noticed Krystal approaching the table.

"Hello Bill." Krystal said and placed her hands down on the galactic map table. "Gentlemen." Krystal said to the hare, Hellman and the other general who had yet to say anything.

"Ms. Krystal." They all replied as if she were a general or superior.

"How did the exploration to planet Ice-one nine go Ms. Krystal?" Hellman asked.

Krystal smiled. "Fairly well Hellman, thank you for the assistance." The vixen rather liked the caracal; he was an effective leader and had the same standing on the humans as she did, whereas the hare proffered to take prisoners of war. If it were up to her, Hellman would be running the war, not the old hare because the humans would be shown the same sparse mercy they've shown the Lylat.

"You're welcome Ms. Krystal." The caracal replied with a small glimmer in his younger eyes. Hellman was young, almost too young some believed, but despite his age of twenty nine, he was proving to be a more effective leader and strategist than even Peppy. More than once, he and Krystal had worked on a mission together, and every time they managed to pull through and complete the mission.

"Peppy, I must speak with you privately." Krystal said turning her attention to the old hare.

"I see." Peppy said and stepped back from the table. "Gentlemen, I'll be back shortly."

The blue vixen jutted her head towards Peppy and Miyu followed her. Miyu noticed a sudden and quick moment between the vixen and caracal. Their eyes met momentarily but neither said a word. Miyu shrugged it off, she didn't care who Krystal was dating now.

They reached Peppy's office and the old hare shut the door behind them. The office was rather large but cramped with all the clutter. There was a bed that was messy, and like the rest of the office, was littered with war papers.

"How are things Krystal?" Peppy asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Peppy, I might have an answer to the human problem." Krystal began, throwing idle conversation to the wind.

At first Peppy seemed a little downhearted by the lack of chivalry, but then Krystal's words registered with him.

"Leave it to Krystal to get into the minds of our enemies." Peppy chuckled. "Missions were much easier once you took my place Krystal. Without you, the whole Lylat would have burned to ashes years ago." The old hare said as he walked towards his desk. He sat in the chair behind the desk and the wall of papers on top of it. He moved the papers and motioned for the two women to take the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

"So, what did you uncover? A weapon? Intel?"

"A human defector." Krystal replied. "He has asked of me to arrange for negotiations so that we may arrange a coup de tat. I believe that if we help him and the plan is successful, than the human race will be thrown into disarray, giving us enough time to concentrate on the Venomians, wipe them out, and once we've eliminated them, we can turn our attention back to the humans."

Miyu shifted in her chair uncomfortably. The thought of continuing the war with the humans upset her greatly. If the Final Dynasty was overthrown than there would be no need to continue fighting. Before she could speak up, Peppy beat her to it.

"I admit Krystal, that you're plan is the best of all the plans Grey, Hellman, and Snow can come up with. But it is also the riskiest. Did he tell you anything about his plans?" Krystal shook her head in response. "Can we trust the human?"

Krystal hesitated before saying. "I believe so." Peppy cocked an eyebrow at her response, normally she wasn't indecisive. "I sensed his sincerity, but he was definitely planning something. That is why I know we should take him out afterwards."

"Is there something you're not telling me Krystal?" Peppy asked.

The blue vixen looked at Miyu quickly and then back to Peppy. She took a deep breath before saying. "My powers are waning Peppy. I don't know why, but there are some moments where I can't even use my powers, and those moments are getting closer and closer, as well as longer and longer."

Peppy shifted, and his mood turned grim. The thought of Krystal, one of the greatest aids to the Cornerian war effort, losing her powers, was unfathomable. Fox was already lost to the war, if Krystal was lost too, than there would be little to place hope in.

"Krystal, perhaps we should run a test or two and-"

"That won't be necessary Peppy. I probably just need some rest. I haven't gotten any since Fox-" Krystal said, her voice being firm and decisive until she said his name. Even Miyu, who was still waiting for a chance to kill Krystal once this was all over, felt sympathy for the vixen. She knew the pain Krystal was going through and Miyu wondered if the pain would last as long for her, as it did Krystal. Perhaps not, with any luck, Miyu would have her lover back, but as for Krystal.

"I see." Peppy said solemnly. The bitter fact of knowing about Fox's condition turned his mood. "I think we are done here than. Krystal, return to Ice-one nine and tell the human that we'll assist him. With any luck we'll-"

Miyu didn't hear what Peppy said because a loud bang and a violent earthquake shook the command center. The lynx fell out of her chair, hit her head on something and heard Krystal shout.

"The humans are attacking!"

~X~X~X~X~

"He's on the Great Fox alright. Only question is, is he still alive?" A man asked as he stared at the projection of a red blinking dot in the all too familiar Cornerian destroyer class frigate, the Great Fox III

"You know he is Leviathan." A woman said as she put on a helmet with relative ease because of her shaven head. "If you're scared you can stay here, I'm going after him."

Leviathan sighed. "Alright Apollyon, I can see you're either going to go alone and die, or I can come along too." The auburn skinned man said as he too lowered a helmet onto his shaved head. "What about you guys?"

"And miss Belial beaten by some fur fag? Yeah right. If he so much as got a cut I'm never going to let him live it down." A rather pale man said and lowered a helmet onto his clean shaven head. On the front of his helmet there were red letters spelling BOSS which was short for Beelzeboss.

"Might as well, I don't get kills sitting back watching you guys." A bronzed skinned man grunted. He held in his hand a helmet with a fist painted on the top and an M etched into the left cheek. One of the cuts that etched the M into the helmet was because a Cornerian tried to claw him in the face, but a quick punch to the neck ended that little charade.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you Mephisto. And you Abaddon?" Apollyon asked the only other woman on squad serpent. Abaddon just gave her a look before putting her helmet on. "Alright then. Serpents, let's go get Raye."

~X~X~X~X~

Miyu struggled to her feet. Krystal and Peppy had left her alone in the room amidst the chaos. She didn't have to open the door to hear everything going on outside. All focus turned to scrambling fighters, arming soldiers, and fending off the massive human invasion. Several technicians were ordering every pilot, whether a recruit, veteran, or ace, to jump into the nearest craft with a gun and fend off the thousands of ships entering Lylat's orbit.

"I want all forces on Katina to pull back to Corneria immediately!" Miyu heard the second she opened the door. General Bill Grey, General Snow, and Hellman were all barking orders to armies and garrisons on other planets, while Peppy took charge of Corneria's defense.

"They're assaulting the main city." Peppy said then cursed. "Krystal, take anything you want from the hangers upstairs, just get out there!"

"Yes sir!" Krystal said and ran to the elevator leaving Miyu behind.

The lynx watched her go and for a spark of a moment, she considered killing her amidst the anarchy. It would be easy; she wouldn't expect an attack from a friendly ship, especially with her powers fleeting every now and then. Miyu put a hand on her head and felt something warm and wet. When she looked at her hand she found it drenched in blood.

"No Lieutenant, your immediate objective is to protect the civilians. Get them to the safety bunkers before you go after the Serpents. Star Fox can handle them." Miyu heard a collie say into his radio.

The feline blinked a few times and fell to her knees. The world around her began to get dark, she was losing too much blood, and everyone was too busy to help her. Her last thought drifted to Raye and what she'd say to him when she saw him in the next life.

~X~X~X~X~

Krystal forced the elevator doors open and jumped out. She reached for her blaster at her right hip and took aim at the first human insurgent. The humans were working fast to have already penetrated the base's outer defenses, but she'd make short work of their progress. She let off a shot and the human got it right in the eye. As he fell to the ground the humans behind him continued forward, shooting as they ran in. Krystal took cover behind the receptionist's desk like three other Cornerian soldiers. The vixen watched the humans with their mind and jumped up when none of them were looking towards her vicinity. She managed to drop two more humans before they realized her presence and laid down suppressive fire. Krystal ducked back down and avoided the hellfire of bullets but an orange vulpine Cornerian soldier didn't. He fell back onto the receptionist's unmoving body, riddled with holes.

Krystal held her breath as she looked at the soldier's body. For a moment he looked like Fox and she nearly lost it. But a second look showed different. He was an orange vulpine, but not in anyway did he look like Fox. This vulpine was older, had a darker sheen of orange, and he looked too gruff to be Fox.

'It's not him, it's not him.' Krystal repeated to herself. 'He's not dead, he's just sleeping. After this, I can go see him. He's not dead!'

"Eat this!" A coyote shouted and lobbed a grenade over the desk. There was a small delay then a bang followed by several screams of pain.

"Nice job Rawlings!" The tiger to the coyote's left praised.

With the successful grenade attack, the suppressive fire decreased and Krystal was now able to return fire. She was like an indigo blur, she'd jump up for a split second but her aim was fast and true. She dropped a human every time she popped up. Eventually she managed to trim their numbers from fifteen to eight.

"Alright, there's only eight left. Cover me." Krystal said when she felt five of the humans reloading.

Krystal didn't have to wait for the tiger or the coyote; they immediately jumped up and hammered at the assailing humans. The humans had taken cover behind what little refuge there was available. A few chairs, some rubble from the breached wall the humans came in through, and the bodies of their fallen comrades. As the vixen ran, she felt their fear, she heard all the stories they had told about her, and she was about to show them why they should fear her.

The blue vixen became a blue blur of death. As she ran she shot at the humans with lethal accuracy. She was not fast enough to keep from getting killed by them, but the coyote and the tiger kept her covered. The humans Krystal ran by the tiger and coyote took care of and within seconds, the eight remaining humans were put down. Krystal stopped over the body of her last victim and was panting heavily despite her running just for ten seconds. The thrill, the rush, her Cerinian blood inflamed her body, making her a true warrior.

"Yeah! Fuck yeah!" The coyote shouted victoriously. "God damn, I'm glad you're on our side Ms. Krystal."

Krystal glared at the coyote for a moment causing him to flinch with fright, but her adrenaline rush simmered down and her gaze softened. "I'm glad you're on my side as well. You kept me alive after all."

"Nah, if it weren't for you-" The coyote said before a loud explosion and violent earthquake rocked the building. When the three recovered the tiger growled at the coyote.

"If you'd stop flirting for a moment, you'd realize there's a war going on Rawlings."

"Then let's go win it!" Rawlings, the brown and grey coyote laughed. "You coming Ms. Krystal?"

Krystal smiled. "I have to get to my ship, you boys want to give me an escort till I can find something that can get airborne?"

"Do humans die crying like little bitches?" The coyote asked making Krystal laugh.

"Yes they do. Now let's go." Krystal said and took point.

The three Cornerians proceeded to the door of the command center and cautiously peered out. The sight was terrible. Hundreds of human fighter class ships were attacking the civilians, there were Cornerian fighters trying to intercept them, but the Cornerians were greatly outnumbered. Krystal looked away and ground her teeth.

"I have to get my Arwing." She growled, but her Arwing was docked back on the Great Fox.

"Ma'am, I don't know about Arwings, but the hangers have Spirits in them. They're not as good as Arwings, but they're a step up from the Cloud Drakes."

"That's if the humans haven't hit them already, and the recruits left us some we still got Spirits." The tiger growled. "Let's move!"

The vixen and the coyote followed the tiger out and ran as fast as they could to the relatively untouched hangers. It seemed the humans were more focused on causing as much pain to the people as they could which allowed every pilot on base to take off without difficulty. The trio made it to the hanger untouched but the fighters in the distance were running out of targets and several were diverting course to the Cornerian base.

"Okay, Allan, get this door open!" Rawlings shouted as he tried to get the door on the left open.

"Don't get uppity with me private." The tiger snapped but opened the door on the right anyways. Once there was a large enough gap, Krystal slipped inside and ran to the unpowered ship. Krystal jumped into the ship's cockpit and powered it up. The Spirit's design was remarkable similar to that of an Arwing, but the wings were broader and the guns were smaller but almost as powerful.

"I need five minutes!" Krystal shouted as she ran diagnostics and began to supplying power to the ship's system's and main engines.

Allan looked out the hanger bay doors, the humans were less than a minute out. "We don't have that kind of time." The tiger said as the closest human ship launched a missile at the HQ building. The missile hit the building and knocked a large hole into the side. The auto turrets didn't have enough range to retaliate so they held back. The ship launched another missile but the giant satellite dish on top of the building began to spew out a bright blue light. The light began to move and it molded over the building like an outer shell protecting it from the missile, which detonated on the blue shield. The human ship closed in on the building and shot a few rounds of the gun on its belly. The bullets collided on the shield and the auto turrets returned fire. The turrets raked the ship's shields and then riddled the hull of the ship.

"That's one Lancer down." Rawlings laughed as the human ship hurdled into the ground.

"A thousand to go." Allan said as he looked around the base. "Come on, we need to buy her more time."

Rawlings nodded and ran after the sprinting tiger. They set up in a large anti aircraft gun and tried to buy Krystal more time. The human ships ducked, weaved, and rolled away from the sloppy shooting, but Allan was just trying to keep them away.

"Lancer at nine!" Rawlings shouted and pointed the tiger in the direction of the oncoming human fighter.

The gun twisted around and the double barrel AA gun opened up. The Lancer attempted to break off but its shields had already been damaged prior and in just a few shots were gone. After that, the Lancer became riddled with holes and spiraled into the ground, making a rewarding explosion and crater in the luscious green grass.

"One at three and two at eleven." Rawlings shouted.

The tiger then turned his attention to the oncoming two and managed to hit one and scare them both off, but the one coming from the east got close enough to return fire.

"Shit man! Get out of there!" The coyote shouted as the human ship readied a missile.

"And risk the missile hitting the hanger? No. I can get him." Allan said as the gun spun around to face the oncoming human.

Rawlings took cover behind the supply jeep just twenty feet away while Allan managed to turn the gun around and start shooting, but it was too late. The Lancer locked onto him and launched a speeding missile. The resulting explosion deafened Rawlings for a while and knocked the wind out of him.

The coyote crawled around on the ground as he recovered his breath but he remembered Allan, who didn't get away in time.

"Allan!" Rawlings gasped before the smoke from the burning remains of the AA gun clogged his lungs and sent him into a fit of violent coughs. Nevertheless, Rawlings went looking for his fallen superior and friend as the human ships began raking the hangers and grounded aircraft that was in need of maintenance or repairs. They didn't focus on the hanger Krystal was in, at least for the moment.

Hiding in the spewing black smoke, the canine found Allan but wished he hadn't.

"No." Rawlings sighed when he found the body of the tiger under a large chunk of the AA gun. For a fleeting moment, Rawlings attempted to move the wreckage of his friend but it was too heavy, and it had already crushed the tiger's organs as well as the left side of his body.

"Rawlings, there's nothing you can do. The ships powered up now, and I could really use a co-pilot." Krystal's voice sounded in the coyote's mind. Rawlings looked around, shocked to hear her voice as if she were whispering right into his ear.

The coyote ground his teeth but nodded anyway. He quickly swiped Allan's dog-tags and ran to the hanger where Krystal's ship hid inside, roaring with eager frustration to join the battle. He didn't say anything as he jumped onto the Spirit's right wing, then into the seat behind Krystal's; he just turned on his turret and growled in his throat.

"He was a brave man Rawlings." Krystal said as the ship lifted off the ground and hovered. "His death won't be for nothing."

With that, Krystal forced the thrusters forward and the Spirit erupted into the fray just in time. The human Lancers had finished with the other hangers and had moved to hers. Had they stayed for just five seconds longer, the roof would have caved in on top of them, killing them, or pinning them if the Spirit held together.

"Ms. Krystal, we got three on our backs." Rawlings said before he unleashed upon the human tails. He managed to spook them, and their formation became loose and spread out, but they kept following her.

"Got it." Krystal said and flew towards the head quarters. "Try to get them to bank towards the building.

"Aye ma'am." Rawlings replied and focused on shooting at the human's right so to drive them more towards the left, nearer the building. One of the Lancers realized what was happening and broke off, but the other two weren't so lucky and met a hailing of blaster turret fire from the building.

"If it's this easy, I can't see why we're losing." Rawlings mumbled to himself as the human craft collided with the ground.

"War is an unpredictable thing Rawlings." Krystal said and hoped that the deal with the old human was still standing. Shaking it from her mind, the vixen drove the Spirit full power to the under siege city.

~X~X~X~X~

"Apollyon, get these fur fags off my back." Boss snapped as he tried to maneuver away, but to no avail. His six tails were keeping close and shooting even closer. His shields had already dropped to sixty percent, another four or so direct hits and he'd take the next shots to the hull.

The woman sighed and left the Cornerian fighter she had been toying with to go save her teammate. Luckily for him, he was flying close by and she managed to intercept them quickly. Her computer system quickly locked onto three Cornerian ships and she let go the last three of her twelve missiles. They all hit and all but one disappeared into oblivion. The three unscathed attackers broke off and as the survivor of Apollyon's attack tried to escape, the Serpent raked the cockpit with laser fire. Once no life sings were detected in the listing, damaged ship, Abaddon broke off and forced her Lancer-Mach II towards the Great Fox III.

"Thanks sweetheart." Boss said as he flew close behind her.

"You can thank me by seeing I make it through Bell." Apollyon said as she looked at the swarms of ships attacking one another. It looked like a crazy hive of bees were now flying all around trying to get the other, but these bees shot lasers. There was an occasional explosion that made a temporary star, but Apollyon ignored those and focused on her prize, the Great Fox.

"Alright, and don't call be Bell." Boss snapped.

"Then don't call me sweetheart, only Raye gets to call me that." Apollyon replied and shot at a Cornerian fighter that flew right in front of her. She didn't take him out, but the Lancer following him did.

"Serpents form up on Apollyon. We're hitting the Great Fox on my mark." Boss said over the radio.

"Just who the Hell gave you my job?" Leviathan growled but broke off from his prey and flew into formation anyways. "Keep that shit up _Bell_, and I'll let those fur fags kill you next time."

"In position." Abaddon said curtly. She wasn't a woman of very many words.

Apollyon looked around and saw Mephisto had already formed up. "When we get Raye back, he's going to have to buy me at least a dozen rounds before I let this one go."

"Now!" Apollyon shouted when a gap in the fighting opened, allowing the Serpents to dive in and break through to the Great Fox. If their scans were correct, Raye was somewhere near the bottom of the ship which was at least four levels below the hangers where they would land.

"Turrets." Apollyon growled as she rolled to avoid approaching laser fire.

"On it." Abaddon hissed as she broke off and started hammering the turrets all around the Great Fox. Eventually they focused on her, which was what Apollyon needed.

"Alright, the hanger's just around here." She said as she and the unengaged Serpents pulled around the ship. "Damn it!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it sweetheart. Mephisto and I can handle this." Boss said as he and Mephisto moved to intercept the squad of Cornerians that were moving to block them from getting near the Great Fox's hanger.

"Here we go." Leviathan sighed as they sped towards the hangers. They came within fifty yards when the blast doors began to close. "BREAK AWAY!" Leviathan shouted as he pulled out so to avoid colliding with the fast closing wall.

But Apollyon had more at stake then he did and she put full power into her engines. She ignored Leviathan's orders to pull out and she went for broke. Her Lancer-Mach II turned vertically and aimed for the quickly closing gap of entry. Apollyon held her breath but didn't close her eyes as she barely slid into the hanger and the blast door slammed shut behind her. The second she was in Apollyon killed all power to her forward thrusters and deployed her ships brakes and back up parachute.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Apollyon swore as the wall came closer and closer. A great lurch threw her forward but her safety harnesses kept her in her seat and from flying through her ship's cockpit. Apollyon sighed as she came to a complete stop just a few feet from the wall. Now that her ship was in hover, she swerved it around until it faced the closed hanger and then she landed.

"God damn it girl. If you want to die that much, don't do it when you're in a million dollar ship." Leviathan growled but couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not dying until I kill every God damn Cornerian." Apollyon replied and opened her cockpit. She jumped out with her side arm in hand and said before cutting the link. "I'm going after Raye, and any sons of bitches that touched him."

~X~X~X~X~

The man's eyes slowly opened, his entire body felt sore like he had worked every muscle and bone to the breaking point. He tried to inhale through his nose but got a nose full of water. The man felt around and came to realize that his entire body was submerged in water. He began to panic but he realized he was still breathing. The man wondered how that was possible but then he felt the tube in his mouth and deep down into his throat. His brown eyes opened to find a blinding blue light waiting for him. He closed his eyes just as a little beep noise went off and the water, or whatever the liquid was, began to drain out of the tank. His feet touched the floor but his newly grown muscles and bones couldn't support him and he collapsed to his knees when the liquid was all gone.

The man moved to remove the breathing tube when he felt a sharp pain in his arms. He looked at them and realized there were needles stuck inside of them. Throwing caution to the wind, the man started removing the needles stuck all around in his body before removing the breathing tube. His first gulp of air was so cool and crisp that he held it in until he needed to let go or pass out.

"Welcome back to life Sergeant Belial."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Dun dun dun dun dunnnnnn!**_


	11. Apollyon

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys, just a quick heads-up before you read this story, it's got a very, very, VERY, dirty scene in it. Like Krystal's Honeymoon dirty. For those of you (if any) who don't want to be exposed to that, I've made the par where we come to it, the **__~X~X~X~X~ __**bold so it will look like this ~X~X~X~X~. Another thing, I mistakenly labeled the Great Fox II the Great Fox III when it should be the Great Fox II last chapter. I'm too lazy to fix it so… yeah. Deal with it! Jk, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**_

Apollyon slowly stalked through the guts of the Great Fox II. As she did, she wished she had brought along some sort of explosives so she could do some damage to the ship that had brought so much hurt to the Earthen Military's fleet. Now that she was inside of the ship, she kept a little PDA like device in her hand that she used as a map. There weren't any rooms that were labeled, so she was walking around blindly. Her only sense of direction was the blip near the back of the ship near the engines representing her Lancer-Mach II, and the even smaller blip near the stern representing Raye.

'Strange, there aren't any defenses here. It's almost as if they use this ship as their home.' Apollyon thought but shook off that assumption. Cornerians were cold blooded murdering animals, not people.

The woman reached a new level but couldn't find a way up. She began checking rooms for stairs but found only supply caches for repairs for Arwings and the Great Fox II. Finally she found a room with stairs leading both up and down.

'He's not down so… up it is. I fucking hate stairs.' Apollyon thought to herself as she proceeded further up the innards of the infamous Great Fox II. She paced herself up the stairs and when she came to what level she thought Raye was on, she exited through the door on the large stairwell.

'Two doors down on the right hand side.' Apollyon thought as her heart began to race, but not because of her little workout. Still not taking any chances, she didn't throw caution to the wind and ran to the room Raye was being held. One by one she checked the rooms but found only somewhat empty living corridors. There was a bed, a dresser, and a desk but that was it. The next room was equally deserted but the third room there was some old female clothes left on the floor, the bed wasn't made, and the bathroom door was open with one or two water droplets left hanging on the shower's screen door.

'She's either a slob, or was rushed.' Apollyon thought as she stepped over the very worn looking clothes. It was almost as if she'd worn those clothes for a whole year while stranded on an isolated planet.

Now that all the rooms had been checked other than Raye's, Apollyon finally reached Raye's supposed detention quarters. Her side arm in hand, Apollyon barged into the room, ready to shoot anything with fur, scales, colorful skin, or feathers. Instead she found an empty room that wasn't so empty. There were a dozen pictures; all of them were of the team Star Fox. Four pictures were with General Peppy, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal. There was one picture with a fox that looked incredibly like Fox McCloud, a picture with an orange vixen with radiant green eyes. The other six pictures were with Krystal at various settings, always smiling happily. One of the pictures Apollyon noticed was of Krystal and Fox McCloud locking lips and looking like the happiest of people.

"Raye isn't here." Apollyon said trying to turn her mind off of the strange awkwardness she felt as she stood in the room. The room and all its contents made her feel like the Cornerians were more than mindless, murderous animals, and more like people than once thought. Looking at her map Apollyon discovered she got off on the wrong level, she was directly underneath Raye's current location.

"Damn it, I'm wasting time here." Apollyon growled and ran out of the former team leader's room.

~X~X~X~X~

"Get them off me!" Krystal shouted near the top of her lungs.

"I'm trying!" Rawlings shouted back as he tried desperately to shake the four human Lancer tails. Everything he'd fought up till now was child's play, now they were fighting the ace pilots. Their maneuvers, reaction time, and reflexes were far superior then the others. As Rawlings shot at them, he also tried to get them to crash into the buildings. Since Corneria had been razed three times before, the buildings rebuilt from the ashes were prepared with shields as strong as Battlecruisers. It would take a regular Lancer days to blast through the shields, and dozens of them to smash into them for the shields to drop.

The coyote tried to hold the Lancer on the left back but as soon as he did, the furthest on the right moved in and got a lock. The lancer launched a rocket at the Spirit, and Rawlings tried desperately to take it out but the shot was too difficult.

"Damn it!" Both Rawlings and Krystal growled.

"You let them hit us again and there go our shields." Krystal snapped and pulled hard left around a tall skyscraper. The Lancers following her kept on her but the vixen had a plan. Reinforcements were slowly trickling in but if the reports were correct, the first wave of strong Cornerian fighters would come in from the east of the city, which was where she was headed now. The vixen had fought in countless battles, but only a few like this. Everywhere she flew in any direction there were ships flying in all directions.

Most of the casualties were not from firefighting, but mid air collisions between ships and buildings. The skies above were gridlocked in a desperate power struggle which was where most of the fighting was taking place. The humans outnumbered the Cornerian pilots three to one, but the Cornerians were putting up a valiant fight. Their main goals were to stay alive long enough for reinforcements to arrive, and to take out as many humans if they couldn't achieve their first goal.

"Got one!" Rawlings shouted triumphantly when he managed to shoot a Lancer down after it made a mistake and flew too closely while turning to keep up with the Spirit.

"Great now get the rest of them." Krystal replied as she attempted to outmaneuver her pursuers until backup arrived.

~X~X~X~X~

"W-W…" Raye said as he staggered around, his body barely staying vertical. His throat hurt like he had recited an hour long speech at the top of his lungs, the world was always shifting slowly like his equilibrium was shot, but the worst part was the soreness of his entire body.

"Try not to talk Raye; you've been dead for almost half a week now." An old voice sighed. Before Raye could open his stubborn mouth again, the voice said. "We found you in a cave with several others. You'd been dead for an hour but lucky for you, you're worth resurrecting. You've been in a Bio-Regenerator since we brought you aboard the ship. The reason you hurt so much is because of all the dead cells that had to be revived, remade, or replaced. Don't worry though, in a few hours you'll be alright, and there shouldn't be any long term effects."

Raye struggled to keep his eyes open as a lone figure emerged from the shadows. He was wearing a white lab-coat, black slacks, and some sort of leather shoes.

"Listen Raye, we already know everything. We asked your… _lover_, some questions-"

"If you hurt her." Raye growled but now sort of regretted it since his throat felt like he'd spoken daggers rather than words.

"We did no such thing Raye. Personally, I was fascinated by Ms. Seraph. She managed to tame the beast and didn't get killed in the process. That and she survived giving birth to your child." The old man said and looked at Raye who was horrified. "She's quite the eater, and you should be proud to know Caenda has no abnormalities, mental or physical."

The Director let Raye absorb that fortunate fact before continuing. "Raye, Raye, Raye… you have no idea what you've done do you? A few months without seeing a woman, and you jump into the panties of the first one you see."

Raye cast the Director a dirty look but the old man only smiled. "I have no love for her race, or my own for that matter. When I look at you I see only a failed experiment. An experiment that started millions of years ago. Cornerians, humans, they're all failures. But when you mix the two, you get something not half bad."

The Director stepped behind Raye and started to fiddle with the "Bio-Regeneration pod," and said. "You have two choices now Raye. Either you work for me and get to see your little gorgeous new woman and your darling little child, or you can refuse me and I'll make you watch as I kill them both right in front of you."

Raye ground his teeth and wanted nothing more than to snap the prick's neck repeatedly until the bones were so broken and shattered, they wouldn't go pop anymore.

"Nod your head if you understand." The Director said as he stood behind the human with an ultimatum hovering over his head. A few seconds passed but Raye begrudgingly nodded. "Now nod if you want to see Miyu and Caenda again without a bullet in their heads." Once more, Raye nodded. "One last time Raye. Nod your head if you will serve me."

The black haired man flexed every muscle in his body to hold back his rage. If he struck now, Caenda and Miyu were as good as dead. Raye had no choice so he nodded his head.

"Good, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Raye. You'll make an excellent right hand man. Now stand up and put some clothes on, I won't have you walking around the Bucephalus like you are now." The Director said as the entire room lit up, burning Raye's eyes.

Raye heard a door hiss open and close shortly after as he remained blind. Once his eyes had adjusted to the harsh light, Raye saw that there was a table in the room with clothes on it, but not much else. At first the reborn human struggled towards the table, but the thought of getting Miyu and Caenda back from that man kept him from resting. Raye put on the green underwear, trousers, undershirt, blouse, web belt, padded black socks, and the steel toed combat boots with some difficulty. Fortunately, the Director had enough patience to wait for him. Now that he was fully dressed, Raye walked around the table and out the automatic door that hissed open when he was three feet away.

"Good. Now follow me." The Director said the second the door was open. "My name is not important but I am known as the Director. You can call me sir."

"The Director?" Raye grunted through his sore throat. "Weren't you the one who-"

"Yes, I was a supervisor of your training when you were just a child. I was in charge of monitoring your mental stability. Out of all the twenty serpents, including the ones that died before you were called into action, you had the most unwavering mentality. It was like you were born to do what we trained you to do best, kill your enemy." The Director said which brought a faint remembrance of the raccoon.

"I don't remember training you to ever fuck one, that's for sure." The Director laughed.

Raye ground his teeth and let that one slide. As comfortable as he felt loving Miyu, he detested it when people looked down on their relationship. Fay tended to get on his nerves at times when she did, but the Director was looking for a fat lip and Raye's footprints on his ass.

"Still, you are an excellent killer, one of the best. I need you to kill someone who's been in my way for far too long. That person is-"

"General Ezekiel." Raye interrupted causing the Director to stop.

"General _Lucifer_ he proffers nowadays. I'm glad you haven't lost as much of your intelligence as I thought you had. Yes Raye, General Lucifer has been rather… tenacious. No matter how many times I try, he seems to be two steps ahead of me. The human race can only get so much from me as their pet scientist, but as their leader, my intellect will lead us into a brighter future."

'How smart are you if you can't even kill one man?' Raye thought to himself.

"You should have left me dead then. _No one_ can kill the General. He's too well guarded and it will take more than just one man! It would probably take-"

"An army?" The Director finished.

"Yes." Raye said with a very dark throaty voice and gave the Director a querying look. "It sounds like you've already got the army in mind."

"That I do." The Director said and continued to walk. Raye followed behind him as best he could. "I've set things in motion that will bring an end to the Final Dynasty, and assert myself to the throne. The Cornerians, who have begged for peace talks since the beginning, are so easy to manipulate. I told that Krystal vixen, that if she'd help me I'd return all our POW's."

Raye glared at the back of the old man's head and grunted. "We don't keep POW's, not for very long at least."

"She doesn't know that. Her powers are waning, I learned this when I scanned her brain. Something is conflicting inside her, trying to come out even. Whatever _it_ is, it's winning and she's losing her powers. Within the month, I'd say _it_ will break free." The Director chuckled.

"Perhaps what's causing this is Fox McCloud? I'm to assume he's been killed?"

"In a sense. He's in a coma and the Cornerians don't know how to get him out of it. I could wake him up in five minutes tops." The Director laughed. "But their entire collective scientists, doctors, and technology can't even find where to begin. His Nervous system is damaged and… well, I won't bother you with the process of awakening coma patients."

Raye and the Director reached a door after walking nearly half a mile across the ship. The Director opened the door and motioned for Raye to go first. Raye did and was hit by a weird but familiar smell which he realized was baby formula.

"Anyways Raye, my plan is simple. I'm going to give the Cornerians the coordinates of Foundations, they'll attack en mass, you'll board the Hyperion, and in the commotion you'll kill Lucifer. Any questions?" The Director asked.

Raye shook his head and would have laughed if it didn't hurt. "The Hyperion? There are more guns inside the Hyperion then on to frigates combined!"

"A quick EMP blast will take care of that." The Director pointed out.

"But the Cornerians are the ones who-"

"And they'll be leading the attack. I'll have them blast the Hyperion with an EMP blast before you get on board. It will be pitch black but you work well in darkness, you can smell people's fear." The Director said morbidly. "You'll kill everyone who gets in your way without hesitation because that's what I bread you to do. When you're done, I'll let you go and get on with your life with Miyu and your lovely little daughter."

Raye looked the Director right in the eyes from where he was standing. Destroying the Final Dynasty could potentially destroy the human race. The Final Dynasty had been ruling for hundreds of years and the people had forgotten any and all other kinds of government and life. Taking that away would be like taking a rabbit from its warm safe burrow, and throwing it into a dog kennel with all the cages wide open. Still, the human race was tenacious, maybe under his rule it would hopefully at least survive. And Raye wanted nothing more than to hold Miyu and Caenda in his arms once more.

"You're playing a most dangerous game sir, Lucifer is bound to sniff this out but if it gets me my family back then I'll do it. But first I want to see them." Raye said before the Director could open his mouth.

The Director shrugged. "Of course Raye, but Miyu is not here right now. She's on Corneria getting the Cornerian diplomat to come to me. She should be back any day now and if she gets back before you leave, I see no reason why you can't say hello."

"And Caenda?" Raye growled, wanting nothing more than to choke the Director for letting Miyu go to Corneria, for all they knew it was under attack right now.

The Director merely nodded his head at Raye. Raye turned around and saw a little crib. The father slowly walked towards the bed and found his daughter asleep underneath a little blanket with little kittens on it. Raye smiled as Caenda's left ear trembled randomly and her little eyes opened. Her nose twitched and she started to make little moans. When Raye didn't do anything she started to whine and that was his cue to pick her up. Once he did she immediately stopped and started to make cute little meows.

"Hey there Cae." Raye said softly, for once his voice didn't hurt when he spoke. "You're getting so big already." He said as Caenda reached for his fingers and put them in her mouth. It took every ounce of strength for Raye not to get too mushy in front of the Director and he just mouthed the words nom, nom, nom, nom.

"I believe by the month's end, she'll be as big as a three month old child." The Director said almost out of the blue. "At the rate she grows, she'll be a grown woman by the time she's fifteen."

Raye wished he didn't hear that. He wanted Caenda to stay as his baby girl for as long as possible, like all fathers want about their own daughters. If she grew that fast it was way too fast, he could miss her entire childhood if he was gone too long.

"Her eyes are open and I think she recognizes silhouettes of shapes. But smells is another matter, she probably already knows you by scent which is why she woke up when she did. I had just gotten her to sleep before you walked in." The Director explained.

"You've been taking good care of her then?" Raye asked as Caenda yawned, showing off her little gums.

"As if she were my own."

"Then thank you." Raye replied. Caenda was still too tired to stay awake, even though Raye was there. Once she was asleep Raye kissed her on the forehead and gently laid her back down in her crib. His eyes became watery and his throat was scratchy and sore again, but not because of his rebirth.

"Oh, don't thank me yet." The Director said and popped his fingers. "We have much work to do before this is over. Now come on."

The Director walked to the door but had to wait for Raye who gazed down at one of the few things he held dear in life. He stroked Caenda behind her ears one more time before leaving her behind.

~X~X~X~X~

Apollyon reached the door to the room Raye was being held in. She was still on the alert in case anything tried to stop her, but so far she'd met no resistance. Star Fox was probably outside fighting rather than inside defending the Great Fox II. The woman opened the door and went in ready to end anything that wasn't human, but all she found was a brig with cells on either side of the room. Apollyon walked down the cells until she came to the last one.

"Raye!" Apollyon sighed with relief.

The man stirred before replying. "Hey Apollyon, you miss me?"

"Enough to lead an assault against the Cornerian home world." Apollyon replied as she lowered her handgun and leaned up against the bars of Raye's cell. Raye stood up and walked into the light. "Raye your face!" Apollyon gasped.

"Tell me about it. Damn thing hasn't stopped burning since that bitch gave it to me." Raye spat but when he reached Apollyon he softened. "I missed you Farah." Raye said before kissing the hazel eyed woman on the lips.

"Oh! Lieutenant Belial!" Apollyon gasped when Raye reached through the bars and caressed her hind. "We'll have enough of that until I get you back to your quarters. Then I'll show you how much I really missed you, _sir_." Apollyon added last second, Raye did outrank her after all.

"Then let's get moving hon." Raye said and motioned for the control panel that was out of Raye's reach.

Apollyon quickly moved to the control panel and opened the cell after finding the right button. It was a simple design, she just had to press the button of the cell Raye was in for three seconds, after she found it that is. Once the cage opened Raye sighed.

"Feels good to be free again."

"We're not out of it yet lieutenant. We still have to get back to the hanger and blast our way out of here in my Lancer." Apollyon commented.

Lt Belial nodded and walked out of the brig with Apollyon in front since he didn't have a weapon and he was rather enjoying the view.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"This one got hit on the head. Hand me the bandages, all we can do now is stop the bleeding. We have others we need to take care of first." A voice said as Miyu lay on the medical stretcher since all the beds were taken. Dozens of wounded soldiers and civilians were on the beds, all of whom had injuries far more serious then her head trauma. Miyu felt her head be lifted numerous times as a bandage was wrapped around her head. The lynx's eyes didn't open, she felt too tired to open them but all the cries of agony awoke her from the loveliest dream.

She dreamt of Raye thatching together a roof for their new home on an uncharted planet where it was always sunny and bright, the sea splashed on her face as she walked down the beach, and Caenda ran around laughing happily. Anywhere, as long as she was with Raye and Caenda, was paradise, but she still proffered the planet with the beach over Hell. She also dreamt Fay and Pierce were with them and had their own little hut they made. There were others as well, humans, Cornerians, all living together, away from the war, conflict, and hatred….

"Good morning Miyu." A soft masculine voice said as she felt herself being slowly coaxed awake with gentle petting.

The lynx's doughy blue eyes slowly drifted open and she beheld the smiling face of her lost lover. The lynx purred and smiled brightly.

"Good morning Raye." She said before Raye bent in for a kiss. The lynx purred even louder as Raye removed the hair from her eyes like he used to before a kiss.

"How did you sleep Miyu?" Raye asked when he pulled away.

"Wonderfully in your arms." Miyu said and slowly sat up. She wasn't clothed which wasn't at all strange because she normally woke up next to Raye naked. "Where's Caenda?"

"Out playing with Luke and Kerrigan." Raye replied before shaking his head. "I never thought Pierce had it in him."

"Had what in him?" Miyu asked while Raye rubbed her back, just adding to the bliss she was already feeling.

"Kids like Luke and Kerrigan, silly." Raye chuckled. "Where have you been this whole time? Next you'll tell me you don't remember we're married."

Miyu realized it was a dream the second he uttered married. She'd had a dream like this before, but she could never remember the wedding so this had to be a dream. There was no chance of many people showing up to witness it as a sweet occasion, but even if was only her, Raye, the priest, and one other witness she wouldn't care. Joining Raye in marriage, being forever his, no matter what, was something she would cherish forever. Still, Miyu chose to ignore the fact that she was dreaming so she could go on living the fantasy.

"Of course not Raye." Miyu said and received another kiss which she full heartedly accepted. "Who's that?" Miyu asked a little worriedly when she heard a voice she couldn't recall who it belonged to.

"That's just Raynor; Desmond and Aerial's kid." Raye explained but when Miyu didn't relax he added. "The one that has a crush on Kerrigan?"

"Oh… yes." Miyu said faking understanding.

"Come on Miyu, let's go swim and wash the sex off." Raye said and got to his feet. He had clothes on but even if he didn't, the windows to their hut were covered by panes, and the door to their room was closed. For the first time Miyu smelled the hints of passion and love on her. Raye's sweat, saliva, and essence were still in and on her, as were her fluids on him. Aside from the scents of passionate love, Miyu smelled the ocean and the delicious odors of morning breakfast.

Raye held out his hands to help Miyu off the bed and she took them. He helped her out of bed and she found she was in fact completely naked which stimulated Raye in seconds.

"Then again, we could wash the sex off with even more." Raye chuckled as he kissed Miyu on the lips and glided his hands up and down her smooth back.

Miyu was extremely tempted to take Raye up on that offer but the numerous voices outside were so enticing, she wanted to go outside and see who everyone was. Miyu nearly said something to get Raye to stop but then his fingers reached her cleft and mound. She gasped and began breathing quickly.

Then again, meeting people could wait.

"Don't stop Raye." Miyu moaned as his fingers snaked inside her and probed her deeply before retracting. Raye smiled and kept fingering Miyu until Miyu began to rip at his pants. Knowing what she was after; Raye stopped and helped her before she tore up another pair of his pants in the process of getting him naked. With his pants at his ankles, Miyu looked up at Raye and smiled salaciously.

"No underwear Raye? And you call _me_ naughty." Miyu said before lying back down on the bed. She watched delightfully as Raye's member erected while he took her body in with eyes that grew hungrier and hungrier with every inch Raye grew. When he reached his full erection, Raye licked his lips and descended upon the lynx. He mounted the lynx but didn't penetrate her body. He engaged her tongue with his own and Miyu waited eagerly for Raye's organ to pierce her womanhood. But as time went on Raye seemed almost uninterested in doing that. He played with her breasts which was fine, but Miyu craved him inside her, deep inside her.

"Raye, no more games." Miyu said, removing Raye's lips from her breasts. She looked him straight in the eyes and hissed. "Take me, take me now. Don't be gentle, just take me as hard and as rough as you can."

Raye saw the seriousness in her eyes and met it with a smile. He kissed her one more time before replying. "As you wish Miyu."

Without warning, Raye obeyed Miyu's command and thrust into her so hard that Miyu bounced up an entire foot from Raye's momentum and hit her head against the bed-frame. It didn't hurt to Miyu either because it was a dream, it didn't really hurt, or because she was wrapped in such a pleasured, blissful state, that she couldn't feel anything but Raye's long, hard, thick shaft in her warm, wet, inviting depths.

"Ahh! Oh God! Raye! Oh Raye!" Miyu moaned as Raye delved harder and faster than he ever had before. Miyu knew he was capable of this speed and power but he never was this rough because he always wanted Miyu to enjoy it. Now however, all she'd enjoy at the moment was rough, wild, and almost abusive sex. She'd been away from Raye for far too long and she wanted Raye to violate her, penetrate her, make her feel the way he used to before he died.

Miyu's hands reached around the human's back and her claws gored into his back drawing blood. But like spurs to a horse, Raye went harder and faster. Miyu's head was now banging against the bed-frame exceptionally hard but she never felt it, only Raye, her amazing stallion did she feel.

"Fuck me Raye, fuck me!" Miyu gasped as her muzzle hung open and she struggled for breath like she had run a hundred miles. Her heart raced as fast and as hard as Raye did into her. She felt like death was reaching for her but she'd never felt more at ease and pleasured.

Raye grunted and panted heavily in her ears as he did his best to obey Miyu's wish. Every time he started to wane, Miyu's claws dug a little deeper and enraged him back to full speed and power.

'So big… so hard.' Miyu thought to herself when her voice failed her. She opened her eyes and saw Raye looking down on her with nothing but love in his eyes. She smiled and wanted to kiss him but she was moving so fast she couldn't without throwing Raye off his rhythm and tempo.

Suddenly Miyu felt an overpowering energy begin to build within her. The energy had reached the breaking point and her climax was mere seconds away. Without her knowing, her claws pierced Raye's flesh as deeply as they could and he went all out. His entire body focused on thrusting and penetrating into Miyu's body with all speed and power he could muster. The lynx heard him make a low groan, his sign of an oncoming climax.

"Raye… Raye… RAYE!" Miyu shrieked as her orgasm released and Raye let out a loud grunt signaling his release. As Miyu became wracked with pleasure and delight she only felt when Raye was inside her, she felt several hot surges rush inside her from Raye's member. Even as she was held in pleasure's tight grasp, she was amazed by how much Raye released into her.

When Raye was completely spent he collapsed on top of Miyu, unable to move. The lynx enjoyed the weight on her but enjoyed Raye's member fitting just a little bit further into her now that she was relaxed. She pulled her claws out of Raye's back and felt two smaller splashes from Raye's member, shoot into her womanhood. The lynx blushed and thought how much that would have been if she'd had him in her mouth. She probably would have choked if he shot all that into her mouth.

"I love you Miyu." Raye panted from atop the delighted lynx.

"And I you Raye." Miyu replied as everything went black.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Sup foo's? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Raye is back, evil(?) Raye is free, Miyu is fine, and Krystal is screwed unless otherwise. Overall, good chapter. We'll see what happens next chapter and if the Director's plans succeed, what will happen to our race? Have a good one peeps! Oh wait! One thing before I go. I AM NOT Heugh Heffner! So please! No more requests for smutty stories! It's not that I don't want to do them or I dislike being asked but I have enough on my plate writing, working, figuring out my future after graduation from high school (which is this year!), and surviving all the rain here in good ol' Washington State! Sigh. Have a good one peeps, cause I'm going to try to.**_


	12. War Trophy

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys I just did my research and found out that the Great Fox isn't a Battlecruiser, it's a dreadnaught. So yeah… enjoy peeps and don't forget to read the Author's Notes at the very bottom, it's very important.**_

~X~X~X~X~

"Wait." Lt Belial said as he stopped on the middle of the stairwell.

"Lieutenant! We have no time for this! At any moment we're going to pull back!" Apollyon scolded.

Lt Belial shook his head. "No, there's something in there. Something I need to see."

"How-" Apollyon began but he cut her off and walked through the door anyway. The door opened up to a large room that was mainly white and had a bleached smell. By all the medical equipment, Lt Belial guessed that this was the medical wing and there was someone in the third bed on the right hand side. Belial didn't know how to explain it, but he felt like he had been this way before, and every time he had, he felt sad, remorseful. Like he was visiting a loved one's grave in a dream that he relived night after night after night.

Belial stepped slowly and quietly into the room. Thirty steps forward, fifteen right, and twelve down, until he came to the bed. In the bed laid a sleeping vulpine with tubes and wires inside him. There was a faint beeping noise as a machine measured his vitals ceaselessly. Belial looked down on the vulpine's face and smiled.

"So, this is where they've been hiding you." He chuckled triumphantly. "I always wondered if I killed you or not."

Apollyon walked up behind Belial and whispered. "Is it sleeping?"

Belial chuckled again. "Don't you recognize him?" He asked but Apollyon shook her head. "That's Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox until I did this to him."

Apollyon's eyes widened. Fox McCloud had more kills than the rest of team Star Fox combined to date. He was given the nickname Demon Fox amongst the soldiers but she never thought she'd see him this way, so weak and fragile. His six month long coma deteriorated his muscles leaving him thin and skinny, his fur wasn't sleek and shiny, but sort of murky, like mud in a still pool. He was breathing on his own which meant he was stable and therefore still dangerous.

"What are you doing!" Belial snapped as he slapped Apollyon's gun out of her hand before she could pull the trigger.

"He's still alive! They can bring him back-" Apollyon snarled but Belial stopped her.

"If they could bring him back, they would have already. He's no more than a lifeless husk now, a trophy even." Belial said as his eyes flashed to Fox's unconscious body. "You wouldn't take away my greatest prize, aside from you, away would you?"

Apollyon picked her gun up off the ground. "I guess not." She replied haughtily.

Belial smiled and kissed her on the lips despite how sour she was with him at the moment for striking her hands. "I'm sorry love, I overreacted." He said softly and wrapped his arms around her. "I haven't slept in days because every time I try they'd wake me up and interrogate me. I'm on edge and I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

Apollyon sighed and couldn't help but accept his apology. He'd never hit her before, even playfully, before now. His excuse was valid enough to let this slide and she looked back into his brown eyes.

"I understand and I forgive you, this time." Apollyon added before he could get too happy.

"Thanks Farah." Belial still said with relief before he kissed her again. "Now please help me get him out of this."

"What!" Apollyon gasped.

"Krystal and Fox were close, just think of what it would do to her if we got him back to headquarters and they revived him. The entire Cornerian race would be demoralized knowing we're slowly killing their hero." Belial said as a wild glint shined in his eyes.

Apollyon couldn't argue with that and she holstered her side arm and moved to help Belial escort their prisoner of war away.

~X~X~X~X~ 

Krystal threw her controls forward, lurching the Spirit forward and nearly blew out her damaged engines. Fortunately the Spirit held together and still held a burning desire to fight. With her elite flying skills, she managed to stay one step ahead of her previous tails and with Rawlings manning the gun in the rear, they were still alive.

The battle was a one sided bloodbath until the reinforcements from Katina and Zoness arrived. Now the humans were outnumbered and were being hunted down. The human fleet in space halted their orbital bombardment and now had their hands full dealing with the growing Cornerian fleets. Every minute, more ships from around the system arrived to defend their home-world. In comparison to most, the human fleet was rather small. In fact, the fleet was more of an invasion party for a lesser world where the Cornerian presence was minute.

"We're done here Rawlings. It's time we take the fight back to them." Krystal said as she downed yet another human Lancer bringing her kill count for the day to sixty four, most of which were human landing parties on the ground that the Cornerian Army were now routing back.

Rawlings only grunted in response as he tore holes into a Lancer that dared to try and follow them. The Lancer erupted into flames and spiraled into a skyscraper but shattered against the building's shields.

The blue vixen pulled back on the controls and turned the Spirit directly up. She then fired the engines as far as they could safely go and they proceeded to the battle above the planet. Krystal turned the gravity-diffuser down now that they were in space, which freed up a lot of energy towards weapons, shields, engines and other functions in the Spirit. Once they cleared the atmosphere the battle came into view.

Dozens of human Battlecruisers, Carriers, Dreadnaughts and Destroyers were unleashing Hell upon the masses of Cornerian ships. They held nothing back but the flood of Cornerian ships was overpowering them all the same. Krystal grinned evilly to herself as a Carrier's hull was pierced from port to starboard and exploded in a great sparse fireball. As Krystal got closer, she saw the swarms of Lancers battling Cloud Drakes and an occasional Spirit.

As Krystal rushed to the battle she noticed a trio of Lancers stalking a lone Cloud Drake. Krystal pulled away from the battle and immediately rushed to the Drake's aid. The Lancers didn't have a chance as she fired her dual lasers at them. Each one took just a few hits before erupting in a flash of light and flame.

"Oh my God! I thought I was a goner." Someone said over the radio. "Thanks mate."

"No time for chivalry." Krystal growled and shot right back to the massive dog fight.

"Good shooting Ms. Krystal." Rawlings said as he primed his gun.

Krystal grunted in response as she targeted two Lancers for her next victims.

~X~X~X~X~

"You're time in the Bio-Regenerator hasn't dulled your aim at least." The Director pointed out as Raye took his finger off the trigger of his new SAM-R-II. Unlike the other SAM-R, the mark II was made interchangeable so one moment he could be pleasantly sniping, and the next he could switch the barrel, scope, and clip/rounds, and then it became an assault rifle.

"I'm still disappointed with the grouping. That one shot could have missed him if he was running." Raye growled as he glared at the one shot that was more than an inch off the bull's-eye on the head of the silhouette of a human.

"Still, he won't be running because he won't see you coming, will he?" The Director cackled. Raye shook his head and put the rifle down on the table with the safety on. "Raye, there's been quite a conundrum that I've been trying to solve since your _friends_ got here."

"And what's that?" Raye grunted.

"Follow me." The Director said as he led Raye out of the shooting range and through the depths of the Bucephalus. As they walked Raye noticed that there were no people on board, at least none he could see. He also made note of the fact that there weren't any markings in the ship telling a person where they were or where they were going.

"Here we are." The Director said as a door opened up and the lights inside the room lit up. The Director led Raye to a wall that was made of glass. As Raye peered down he nearly punched the Director in his smug face.

"Why are you keeping them in here?" Raye growled as he looked down at Ashley, Pierce, and Fay who looked utterly miserable in their small cell.

"For science Raye, for science. You see, it's become clear to me that these two," The Director said and pointed at Fay and Pierce, "that they're deeply attracted to the other. They nearly mated a few days ago but they stopped."

"You're sick." Raye growled.

"You're the one that fucked and knocked up a Cornerian girl, not me." The Director countered. Raye nearly bit his tongue off keeping himself from killing the Director. "Do you have any ideas how to get them to get down?"

That was one of the most awkward questions he'd ever been asked. At first Raye wanted no part in this but he then remembered how hard it was on Miyu and him, their love so strong but buried so deeply under fear and confusion. Raye nearly went insane being so close to Miyu, wanting her so badly, but the now healed scars refused to close.

"I'll help you only if you release them all when I'm done." Raye grunted.

The Director's lips pursed like he sucked on a lemon but he nodded. "Alright. Tell me how to get them to reproduce."

"Well, they know you're watching for one. Maybe if you blacked their lights out for a while, but you'd have to get Ashley her own room with lots of food and exercise room, she hates the dark, staying still and above all, an empty stomach. After that you'll have to make it cold, very cold, so cold that they'll cling to each other for warmth. Eventually the agony of being so close and pressed up together will get things going." Raye explained.

"Is that how it happened for you and Ms. Seraph?" The Director laughed. Raye remained silent. That wasn't the way it happened but that was one of things that led up to it. Ashley, the cold, and the pressure led to Raye's and Miyu's lust drunk frenzy that resulted in the most world opening day of their lives. Raye almost smiled when he remembered how and how much he made Miyu mew, squeal and moan with just his little finger. That was nothing in comparison to the noises she made when he used his tongue and penetrated her body with his manhood.

"Well thank you Raye, I'll try that right away. You've helped science today."

"Whatever." Relics replied skeptically. 'More like you're sick fetishes.'

~X~X~X~X~

"Prime the engines." Lt Belial said as he carried the never waking body of Fox McCloud on his left shoulder. Fox was so light he didn't feel like he was an adult, but more of a young child.

"Got it." Apollyon replied and ran ahead to the waiting Lancer-Mach II. She jumped inside and turned on the engines. Once they were humming loudly she jumped out and helped Belial get Fox into the Lancer. There was a small space behind the pilot's chair of the Lancer and that was where they stuffed Fox.

"Looks like we're sharing a seat. Are you ready for another ride on my lap?" Belial said as a small sly grin crept across his face.

"Sorry Raye, but you're sitting in back with Fox, and _he _can sit on your lap." Apollyon replied.

Belial sighed. "You're still mad about earlier?" He asked to which Apollyon nodded nonchalantly. "I _am_ sorry."

"Save it for later sir. And watch his tail, I don't want it to get in the way of the cockpit and leave a little gap for space to suck us out of." Apollyon said and climbed into the pilot's chair.

Lt Belial groaned as he tried to arrange himself and Fox in the back of the cockpit but he always wound up in a very awkward position. Finally they both were inside but if Fox was conscious, they both would have been _very_ unhappy.

"I should have just killed you in your bed." Belial grumbled to himself.

"You all set back there?" Apollyon giggled as she heard Belial scowl to himself about Cornerians.

"Yeah, just get us the Hell out of here." Belial growled.

"As you wish Raye." Apollyon replied and lifted the Lancer off the ground and closed the cockpit with a reassuring hiss that it was sealed air tight. "Leviathan this is Apollyon." She said over the radio.

"Apollyon? Still alive I see?" A voice said a few seconds later. "Did you manage to get Belial out?"

"Yes sir as well as some other useless baggage." Apollyon laughed to herself while Belial rolled his uvula distastefully. "I'm locked in but if you'd be so kind to blow the hangers open, I'd very much appreciate it."

"Alright, but the moment they're blown the shields will start to solidify around them so you better get out quick. Once you're out, return to the fleet, we're bugging out." Leviathan reported. "And ask Raye if he dropped the soap or not."

"Fuck you Leviathan." Belial growled to which Leviathan chuckled.

"You didn't tell me he was listening Apollyon."

Apollyon shook her head. "I thought you'd know-" She managed to say before the hanger bay doors began to bulge inwards as multiple missiles struck the outside. Another volley and the doors sung inwards just enough for Apollyon to fly through. She didn't waste any time and flew straight outside just as the shields solidified to stop the vacuum of space from sucking everything in the hangers out. Once outside Apollyon sighed.

"Thanks guys." She said and headed towards the human fleet where all the action had moved.

"No problem sweetheart as long as I get something out of this, or you out of your-"

"I'm back now Boss; don't make me kick your ass." Belial grunted as all the Serpents formed ranks around Apollyon to protect her as she flew to the home carrier the Avenger.

"No offense Belial but I proffered you getting prison raped by a bunch of Cornerians." Boss growled.

"And I proffered-" Belial began but was cut short.

"That's enough you two. Get to the Avenger and prep for warp jump." Leviathan growled.

"Aye sir." Belial and Boss replied, as Leviathan was their superior.

A great swarm of Cornerian ships headed towards the Avenger to intercept the retreating Lancers but the Avenger's guns forced them back. Dozens of Lancers flew into the numerous hangers all along the Avenger's hull and once they were within the protective shielding of the ship the Serpents and the regular pilots all breathed sighs of relief.

"All hands prepare for warp jump." A computerized woman's voice said over the ship wide intercom system.

"I hate this part." Belial said before he felt like every cell in his body stretch for a just a millisecond.

~X~X~X~X~ 

"Damn it." Krystal growled as the human fleet retreated, even though them retreating was a cause for celebration. Corneria fended off the attack and minimal damage was taken. Reports were coming with the damage reports and they confirmed the minor damage taken. The casualties weren't high for their side but every Cornerian soldier that was lost today, one and half were lost for the humans. The civilian casualties were the highest however. Reports painted a gruesome picture of bodies everywhere after multiple strafing runs by the Lancers, but only one city was hit in that assault.

Typically, the humans attacked in mass and blow a hole through the Cornerian lines and establish a foothold on the planet. This time however, it seemed all the wanted to do was attack the civilians. What was even more surprising was their quick and highly coordinated retreat. It was almost as if this was just a quick smash and grab, and whatever they came for, they got it.

"What now Mrs. Krystal?" Rawlings asked, his bloodlust appeased for the moment.

"I'm heading back to the Great Fox. You can stay with us until someone can come pick you up." Krystal growled and flipped the Spirit one-eighty degrees before pushing down on her controls which brought them right side back up and heading straight towards the Great Fox. As she got closer and closer to the relatively undamaged dreadnaught, she felt a strange sensation crawl up her spine before squirming into her heart. The vixen licked her lips and fed more power to the engines. For some reason she was feeling the same feeling she felt when Fox was taken from her, the feeling of utter abandonment and loss.

~X~X~X~X~

Miyu's eyes fluttered open and her mind awoke into a pain wracked consciousness. The lynx groaned and sat up before being put back down. At first Miyu thought whoever was keeping her down was a threat so she made a move to claw out the person's eyes.

"Holy shit! Calm down!" A young badger yelped as he grabbed Miyu's wrists in an effort to keep her from blinding him.

~X~X~X~X~

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES of a very serious kind ~~~ Hey everybody, hope you enjoyed but… take a seat, I have something to share with you all and it isn't good. Well it **_**is**_** good but not in every aspect. Well here it is, as of April 1, 2011 I've joined the United States Navy (and this isn't an April's fools joke). That's right, it's official and I'll be shipping out for basic training, but not any time soon. This December is when I ship out for boot camp so about that time you should all be expecting my temporary, or even permanent farewell. Fortunately that gives me more then enough time to get a couple chapters down and (possibly) stories finished, but when I go in I don't think I'll find any time at all to write. I'm going to try to find time. When I do I'll keep you posted if you still give a rat's ass. **_

_**Just know I'm not doing anything too dangerous, I'm becoming an Aviation Technical Engineer so I won't be on the frontlines of Libya or somewhere engulfed in war anytime soon. Hell, the worst that can happen to me right now is I answered a question incorrectly, get fined or get sent to jail for a few years. Regardless, once I ship out I won't be posting for an indefinite amount of time. If I leave for a long time however, I will come back if I'm still alive but I might not be back permanently after that even. I'll hit you all up and see if any of you are all still alive. You guys are great and even though I try to force you away by being mean and leaving you all on cliffhanger after cliffhanger, you come back for more most every time. I really wish that I could stay a tall, lazy, distant, unmotivated teenager living at his parent's house (I'm eighteen not some creepy forty year old living in my parent's house by the way) but regrettably, time catches all of its victims. **_

_**I joined because outside FF my life lacks purpose and motivation. Hell, I even listed through the Navy recruitment and had been since last Christmas. Hopefully the Navy will kick the shit out of me and turn me, if not, help me, become a better man. I just want you all to know that this isn't my goodbye, it's just my fair warning to you all who have been so good to me over the last two years (at least I think it's two) of my life. I don't think it would be fair to just suddenly vanish like so many people do on this site, you all deserve better than that. Yet I'm afraid that even though I might come back, say, four or so years from now, Star Fox will be dead. I could move on but that's something of me that won't change. If Star Fox FF writing does die then it dies and FF keeps on going but maybe one day I'll come back here, I'll come home. Well I guess that's it, if I wasn't so tired after today's inauguration/physical/examination/joyride to Hell, then my eyes would be wet with how cheesy I must sound right now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and stuff, and in case there is that tiny shred of hope that this is an over-exaggerated, tasteless April Fools joke, just know that although I can be rather sadistic, I'd never be this cruel to concoct something like this. *Sigh* but anyway, have a good one peeps, I apologize for the length of this chapter (I'll make the next one longer and better) and how it was cut so short, but I wanted to let as many people know about my future extended (and possibly permanent) leave of absence. You've all been and are great. **_

_**~X~X~X~X~**_

_**XxSanitariumxX**_


	13. Negotiations For Murder

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys, the last part with Miyu was cut off because it was supposed to be cut entirely. I wanted to add on to it but I also wanted to get the word out and let you guys know what's up. In my rush to run to the library before they closed I forgot to cut those two paragraphs. So that is why they're the first two paragraphs of the story and that is where we're starting. Before we start however, I'd like to thank you all for your support… in fact I just now realized I never did actually thank you with a PM or something… how rude of me… sorry peeps. I also promised I'd have this and Exchange Student updated last week in Padawan… but let me tell you guys, last week was the shittiest week ever. Sure Osama is dead but I had to attend a funeral of my little brother's best friend, argue with my boss over my work schedule conflicting with my Navy scheduled DEP meetings, study my ass off for several tests that will determine if I graduate high school, and worst of all, I still have to take the rest of the tests. But enough of that, thanks again, sorry again, and I hope you enjoy… again. **_

_**Sabre, I'll have your story's chapter for Cerinia to you before next Monday, it's almost done but I still have to proof read it and finish the last three pages.**_

Miyu's eyes fluttered open and her mind awoke into a pain wracked consciousness. The lynx groaned and sat up before being put back down. At first Miyu thought whoever was keeping her down was a threat so she made a move to claw out the person's eyes.

"Holy shit! Calm down!" A young badger yelped as he grabbed Miyu's wrists in an effort to keep her from blinding him. The badger was about to call for someone to administer her with a sedative but the dark circles around her eyes brightened and she stopped struggling. He felt her wrists relax and he let her go.

"Sorry… I thought you were someone else." Miyu thought as the Venomian soldier Milo and their brief but still too long of an encounter.

The raccoon panted three times before saying. "Well I'm glad I'm not that person. Anyways, are you alright? Are you in any pain?"

Miyu shook her head but immediately the blood rushed to the sensory nerves and she felt what she hadn't been feeling. She clutched her head and felt the slightly wet bandages wrapped around her head.

"Ow my head." She moaned but sat up all the same.

"You should lie back down; you took a big blow to the head down in the command center." The raccoon said trying to push Miyu back down gently, but Miyu wouldn't stay down.

"What happened? Who attacked?" Miyu asked, things still a hazy blur. She remembered things only in her dream, the smell of the sea, children laughing, and Raye's strong but gentle touch. The attack had no room in her memory at the moment.

"The humans attacked but the Army re-routed them. The central city was the only place they hit but… as you can see they hit us damn hard." The grim faced raccoon said as all the wounded people, civilians and soldiers, in the room came into light.

Miyu's heart sank as she heard the mournful cries of the wounded and the loved ones. Worst of all, many children's cries were amongst the agony. The lynx bit back the tears and slowly stood up. She had to get away from all this pain. The war was a distant, almost un-existing thing back on Hell, but now she was back in the very center of it once more.

"Hey wait-" The raccoon started to protest but was cut off.

"Others will need this bed. And I feel fine enough to rest somewhere else." Miyu said as she noticed the bed-less tiger that had lost an arm in the attack. He needed the bed more than her, by far.

Miyu made her way towards the man as best she could and offered him a bed. The tiger, whom was still in shock, only nodded slightly as he took in breaths both shallow and fast. He had a look in his eyes that made Miyu wonder if he was even all there anymore. He seemed like he was a thousand light years away, somewhere nice, safe, and warm, where life's problems could never find him. Wanting to ease his shock, Miyu placed the blanket over him and made him comfortable by tucking the blanket under his quivering legs. Once he seemed better she turned to leave.

The raccoon wanted to pursue her and get her to sit back down, but the calls of his other patients beckoned him. He gave the lynx one last look of concern before addressing a reptile's grievous laceration across her leg.

The lynx didn't walk around for long however. As she made her way to the exit to escape the suffering, a runner recognized her.

"Ah, there you are…" A silver fox panted as he approached Miyu. He caught his breath before continuing. "You're needed in the command center. General Hare said it was important."

Miyu pursed her lips and nodded. She began to worry she was in trouble because not many people are called for by the general of the Cornerian Army. There wasn't much rise for concern however, since the courier wasn't armed, he looked rather young, and all the pain and wounded seemed to trouble the vulpine as deeply as it was affecting her.

"Lead the way." Miyu said and the vulpine jumped to get going. The two Cornerians made their way through the infirmary and the sea of beds, medical practitioners, and wounded. Even outside the infirmary there were hurting people. Stretchers and chairs along the walls were filled with casualties. The feline shuddered thinking that humans did this. After spending so much time with Raye and Pierce, she could hardly fathom them or their kind was capable of all this havoc.

The elevator to the command center was empty and the fox and lynx had no problems getting down. Once they were down below, they found the entire command center in chaos. Orders were being given out by the dozen and several people were sweating bullets because of all the mental taxation it was taking on them. The fox jutted his head and Miyu followed him all the way back to the galactic map where the four generals had reunited.

"Now that the human threat is taken care of Hellman, I want you to take all of your forces to Macbeth and secure the supply depots. The humans managed to smash several here before retreating. Don't hold back, just get the supplies and once Macbeth is secured return to Zoness and see what is salvageable." General Hare said, looking somehow older than before after the battle.

Despite what happened, Hellman seemed pleased and Miyu could have sworn she saw a smirk on his muzzle for a split second before he said.

"Yes sir, I'll make it a quick and clean campaign. We'll drive them out and see to Zoness as soon as possible." Hellman replied.

General Hare nodded and saw Miyu. "There you are Mrs. Belial. I'm glad to see you're still alive; you took a nasty hit to the head during the attack."

"Th-thank you sir." Miyu replied.

"General Hellman, you have your orders." Hare said to the caracal. Hellman nodded and though he was pleased he had gotten his wish, he was a little curious as to why Peppy had taken an interest in this woman. There was something he wasn't informed of, and he hated being left out of the loop.

Once Hellman was gone, General Hare continued. "Now Mrs. Belial. Since Krystal is occupied at the moment, perhaps you'd like to fill me in on the details."

Miyu's ear twitched and she could hardly believe the astounding luck she was no having. If it were up to Krystal, every single human being would be exterminated. Miyu never met any humans other than Raye and Pierce but she knew that there were others as nice as them. Their entire race did not deserve extinction.

"I want to know where and when the negotiation will take place. We need allies now more than ever but we can not welcome a traitor into our midst."

"Sir," Miyu began remembering her military training to address all superiors respectfully, "the Director told me to bring a negotiator back to Hell, I mean the planet where I was marooned." Miyu said which caused the hare's eyebrow to rise. "He said the moment he or she arrived, the negotiations would start. He has a plan to assassinate the human ruler and if his plan is successful he will assume the throne. After that, he promised he'd pull all human forces out of the Lylat as long as we remove our forces from the human occupied sectors."

"I don't like it." General Grey said shaking his head. "Just because he leaves the Lylat, doesn't mean he won't be a threat. Once the humans are gone, we'll still have to deal with Venom and this so called "reborn Andross."

"Indeed. The time taken to fight the Venomian uprising will only allow the humans a chance to recuperate and reassemble their forces." General Hare sighed.

"General Hare sir." Miyu said, hoping she wasn't crossing a line. When Peppy looked to her without any scorn she continued. "While I was stranded on Hell, I learned a lot about the human cultures, ways, and society. The Final Dynasty is ruled by a human called General Ezekiel, and the Final Dynasty has ruled over the human race for centuries. With this sudden change in power, it is possible that the human race will be thrown into anarchy and chaos which will spur any efforts to lick their wounds. The new Final Dynasty will be too busy dealing with its own people then building their forces back up."

"But how long will the uprising last? We can't know for certain." General Grey added.

"Yes, but humans are quite tenacious. It will take some time for the rebellion to falter if there even is one." The General Snow, an old white ape said.

"Perhaps… but what to do then? All prior attempts to parley ended up with more dead Cornerians. If we send an ambassador, we should send him with an army at his tail." The middle aged bulldog Grey said.

"We don't have the resources, or available troops to do so Mr. Grey." Peppy sighed. "And because of this, I don't think we should risk any more lives for this unlikely gamble."

Miyu opened her muzzle to speak but didn't. She was just a lowly private, a private that fraternized with the enemy and bore its child. She had no place interrupting the three men who ran the Cornerian race at the moment. The lynx's ears drooped without her knowing and she rubbed her bicep nervously.

"Mrs. Belial." The old General Snow whispered suddenly, nearly causing Miyu to jump. "We need your help to solve this problem, which is why we called you to us. You are our equal so long as this delegation lasts. If you have something to say, don't be afraid to say it or lose your only chance forever."

Miyu swallowed hard as she listened to the ape's words. He was right; this was her only chance to assure peace and a happy life with Raye and Caenda.

"General Hare sir, I'll go." Miyu said abruptly as Hare and Grey were in the middle of a discussion. Miyu began to worry once again, whether or not she over stepped her boundaries, but General Hare seemed to not take any offense. "Sir, I request to be the ambassador and negotiate with the human defector."

"Indeed… thank you Ms. Belial, but know before I grant this to you that you will have no back up. You will go with the few that volunteer, if any, and you will most likely not come back." General Hare said trying to persuade Miyu to reconsider.

"I understand the risk sir. I am willing to put my life on the line so that our races might be able to stop this horrible war sir." Miyu asserted.

Peppy inhaled and exhaled deeply with his eyes closed. Once his great breath was over he opened his eyes and nodded. "Very well, Mrs. Belial, go to the defector in my stead and establish peace between us."

~X~X~X~X~

Krystal set the Spirit down in the hanger of the Great Fox II. Her heart raced as she stared at the mess the hanger was now in. This only proved her suspicions that something terrible had happened. The blue vixen didn't even wait for the cockpit to fully open as she wriggled through the sparse gap and took off running, leaving Rawlings behind. His cries were drowned out by her frantic heart that beat so loudly in her ears.

"Please, please no!" Krystal whispered to herself as she ran to the med-bay as fast as she could. Her powers had not failed her yet, but she could not feel the small glimmer of Fox's mind no matter how hard she searched. For the first time in her life, Krystal wished her powers had left her and Fox was still in his bed and the reason she couldn't feel him was because of her powers.

The Great Fox flashed past her as she made her way to the med-bay, but when she reached the door she could hardly open it. She smelled scents that didn't belong on the Great Fox and that only fueled her concern. Krystal's heart was about to burst but she forced the door open which was being held shut by her own subconscious.

The med-bay didn't seem to be touched or tainted in anyway, but the scents hidden under the smell of sterilization lingered. Slowly she padded towards the bed Fox was supposed to be in. To hold back the tears Krystal closed her eyes. She knew her way around the med-bay very well, she'd been in this room many time late at night just to check up on Fox. Aside from her nightmares of the day she lost Fox, her mind tortured her with visions of Fox awakening and being so happy to see her.

'He'll be there, he always is.' Krystal reassured herself. "Thirty steps forward, fifteen right, and twelve down." Krystal said as she led herself blindly to Fox's bed.

She didn't open her eyes for some time as she trembled with fear in wait. She knew he wouldn't be there when she opened her eyes but she convinced herself other wise. He had to be there, he was always there for her, even when he couldn't wake up he'd lie there and listen to her for hours and hours. His soft warm fur would blanket her as she rested in his waned arms, and she'd just lie there with him like she used to.

"Fox…" Krystal whimpered as her eye opened. To her expectations and horror she discovered the empty bed, and the tears flooded from her eyes. Krystal gasped and began to whimper uncontrollably. She covered her mouth with her hands but she couldn't stop. The vixen slowly began to sink and fall to the floor as she gapped at the empty bed where Fox McCloud should have been.

"No… no… not again, no!" Krystal cried while she collapsed to her knees. Her heart ached as it was once again ripped to shreds like the first time she lost him. The humans finally got him though; her efforts to protect him and fulfill his last wishes to save the Lylat now became worthless. She failed him one final time, finally costing him his life.

"Fox… Fox." She cried as her tears began to pool on the ground. "I'm sorry Fox. I-I'm so sorry Fox. Please forgive me Fox, please!"

The vixen's tears and pleas for forgiveness echoed out into the dark, cold, grey ship. Everything was finally lost. For the half a year Fox had been in a coma she still had a piece of him, now that he was gone she had nothing. Why keep fighting? Why keep killing? Why keep living? Without Fox, she could find no reason to answer any of those questions.

A dark shadow moved through the vixen's mind, starting from the very middle. It seeped and spread all around her like blackened blood into spring pool of water. The entirety of Krystal's mind became clouded and deluded and the world was shut off to her as her powers vanished entirely.

~X~X~X~X~

Miyu blushed to herself as she looked at her elaborate clothing in the mirror. She hadn't had clothes this nice before in her life. The long sleeved shirt, pants and cape were all deep ruby red with golden lining. The shoulders had the Cornerian crest sewn on and detailed with the golden thread. The clothes were all very heavy but made her feel almost regal. The clothes were exceptionally tight and revealed every curve of her amazing body.

The minx made several poses in her new outfit and felt so happy because Raye was so close now. She'd be able to parley with the Director and then get her man back all in one day. With every pose, she wondered to herself how much Raye would like each one. He often told her she was beautiful and very sexy but she wanted to blow his mind. She refined her poses and facial expressions, adding the perfect amount of allure and seduction that if Raye had seen her, his blood and lust would have been overwhelming him. If she even smiled at him the right way he was instantly aroused by her. The minx loved being able to seduce her man so easily and it made her especially happy knowing that he genuinely found her attractive after so long.

She'd never tell Raye, but during her pregnancy with Caenda, she used to do all kinds of things to stimulate his lust. She'd often make little moans bend over slowly to pick something up she purposefully dropped, adjust her shirt around her breasts, sway back and forth when she walked with her tail swishing left and right. It took a long time but Raye was very hard pressed to resist. He made several moans and a couple whines when he saw her trying to seduce him which was almost as satisfying as actually stringing him along.

"My, that certainly is alluring." A woman's voice said that made Miyu mew and drop her pose quickly and turned to see her visitor. "Oh don't stop just because of me Ambassador." A komodo dragon hissed. "Whoever you're practicing for would be very angry with me if you stopped on my behalf."

Miyu blushed feverishly as she looked at the komodo in embarrassment. The komodo was very lovely. Unlike her male counter parts, female lizards typically didn't have horns, had smaller scales, had hair, and the female lizards' tails were more flexible and weren't like clubs.

"Hello, you must be Toshiko." Miyu said, trying to put the embarrassment behind her.

"That I am." The brown komodo replied softly as she walked into Miyu's room. "I'm to be your scribe, aid, and obedient servant."

Miyu began to feel uncomfortable as the reptile came closer and closer with no visible signs of stopping soon.

"Well alright then." Miyu said just as her "obedient servant" stopped. "Thank you very much for volunteering for this mission. I'm sure you will be a great asset."

"Indeed, I can speak the human language fluently, I know three different kinds of martial arts including fox fu, I'm easy on the eyes, and know my way around _many_ things." Toshiko said strangely but Miyu decided to ignore it.

"Excellent… um… when do should we get there exactly?" Miyu asked and stepped past Toshiko to go attend the special herbal tea Miyu had put on earlier.

"Within a few hours Ms. Belial-"

"It's _missus,_ Belial." Miyu interrupted with a gentle but still firm tone. She wanted to assert her commitment to her spouse nicely while also fending off the komodo, whom she was receiving strange vibes from. It was just the way that the reptile's dark brown eyes looked at her, it was the same way Raye often looked at her when she teased him; full of lust and crave.

"Oh, my apology missus Belial." The komodo said with a much different tone then before. Before she was so debonair, but now she sounded adjourned for a moment, then professional. "I came by to tell you that we will also need to have you sign some additional paperwork before the negotiations."

Miyu sighed. "More? I swear I've already burned through two pens in the last two hours. "My hand feels so wrecked after all the work I did with it."

Toshiko clenched her teeth as Miyu poured herself some tea. "Indeed ma'am, but it's the last bit of it all."

"Do you want some? There's so much that if I try to swallow it all I'll get so filled up." Miyu asked in such a strange way on purpose. The results was a very distinguishable moan and whine mix, one that Raye made various times when Miyu was pregnant and their no sex pact was in effect.

"Yes… well… do you want me to bring it in?" Toshiko asked.

Miyu shook her head. "No we've got time before it absolutely has to be signed; my hand needs a quick breather. Have you got the terms I am meant to discuss?"

"Yes Ambassador." The komodo said and pulled out an electronic notepad. "By order of General Hare of the Cornerian Army, you have been charged with meeting and negotiating with the human defector. The terms of which you will discuss are a treaty with the human defector and his forces and have him release any prisoners of war."

The komodo wasn't even fazed by the topic, she signed up knowing what they were after. She also understood the risk that was involved and wouldn't have volunteered had it not been for the promotion she'd receive if she lived through it.

"Sounds simple enough." Miyu replied before sipping her tea. "Mm, I haven't had tea in a long time." She whispered to herself as she savored the flavor. Tea was her favorite drink because it always managed to put her at ease.

As she drank from the hot tea slowly, she started day dreaming about that wonderful dream she had back on Corneria. The climax and their sex wasn't the end of it, she and Raye managed to get out of the hut long enough to escape their urges. After that however, it all went blank, but she could still hear Caenda running off into the distance with her little friends to go play.

"Ambassador?" Toshiko asked when Miyu didn't say anything for several minutes.

"Hmm?" Miyu hummed dreamily as she opened her eyes.

"You stopped talking for a moment there." The reptile explained.

"I did?" Miyu sighed and wished Toshiko hadn't interrupted her day dream. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't hide from it any longer, please bring me the paperwork Toshiko."

"Yes Ambassador." The komodo said and went to fetch the extensive pile of papers.

Once she was gone and the door shut behind her, Miyu sighed. "Just a few more hours Raye."

~X~X~X~X~

Raye pulled the trigger of his new rifle. It was a sharpshooter's delight, the scope had three settings, normal, thermal, and night vision, the butt of the gun was customized for him personally so it hardly even moved and it spread the recoil evenly, the barrel was a foot and a quarter long, the silencer let out little snaps that were like thumbs snaps, it held ten rounds per clip, and the rounds themselves were designed to be lethal to both personnel and armor up to three inches.

"Hit." Raye whispered to himself as the bullet landed right in the middle of the four inch target fifty feet downrange. The little dot that was the size of a pen-head was eliminated entirely so Raye moved on to the next target.

Just as Raye pulled back on the trigger, a loud alarm followed by red flashing lights interrupted his shot. He still hit the target but he was just shy of the little dot in the very center.

Raye cursed and turned on the safety before resting the rifle that resembled a SAM-R in most every way, down. Almost as soon as he had the lights and alarm stopped and the Director walked in.

"We're cutting your training short Raye. The Cornerian Ambassador has just arrived and you need to get into position. The retaliation of the attack on the Cornerian's home-world will be swift and we need you ready." The old man explained.

"Corneria was attacked?" Raye asked as he followed the Director out of the firing range.

"Indeed it was, at least the reconnaissance team attacked. The true fleet to invade is setting up on Foundations where the General is, which means it's there I'll be sending you." The Director replied. "You'll be going in a Zephyr, one of my own personal inventions."

"_You_ made the Zephyr?" Raye scoffed.

"Yes I did _boy,_ I've made a great deal many things you couldn't fathom with that simple mind of yours." The Director snapped. "Need I remind you of who you're talking to, or should I remember to feed Caenda today?"

Raye tensed up and held his hand at his sides at the seam of his pants. If he hadn't, his fingers would have found their way around the old man's throat and would have clenched so hard, all the cartilage inside would have snapped like small twigs.

"My apologies sir." Raye said in an effort to retract himself.

The old man grunted and continued. "Anyways, this Zephyr is quite special. Aside from all the other which are created in mass, it is my very own personal stealth attack ship. It bends the light around it rather then absorbs it like the others, which makes it ideal for environments other than pure darkness."

"You will use the equipment inside and bring it all back or consider your mission a failure regardless if you kill Lucifer or not." The Director threatened. "You always had the bad habit of leaving everything but your knife on the battlefield."

The duo finally came to another door and it opened just as the Director was about to walk right into it. There wasn't much to the new room except the small craft inside of it. The craft was the Zephyr which the Director was talking about. The Zephyr was a rather rounded and thin ship that had a bulged abdomen where most of its systems were held, including the stealth capabilities. Not only was the Zephyr able to cloak its presence, but it was the quietest ship in the EMAC and only gave off a small hum like that of a half a dozen computers. Normally a Zephyr was only about the size of half a semi truck but there was a lot more attached to it.

"Now, you'll be shedding the excess baggage once the Cornerians attack. Aside from the Zephyr there is a small living quarters where you will stay until the attack. I can't have you giving way to atrophy in a small cramped cockpit, waiting for an attack that might take days or even weeks to stage."

"Well that's reassuring." Raye grunted. "It's a good thing I've found the Cornerians to be quite quick to strike or I'd be worried right about now."

"Yes, yes, do you want a medal or something?" The Director snapped. "Now hurry up and get moving, I have to meet with the Cornerian ambassador in a few moments. And make sure you're cloaked before you leave or they might get suspicious."

Raye's heart pounded furiously in his chest as he watched the Director go. One day he'd kill that monster of a person, but he hoped it was after he got everything he loved back, not because the Director took it away forever. Once he was gone, Raye walked around to the back of the attachment of the Zephyr and he walked up the entry ramp which closed once he was inside.

From there, Raye made it through the cramped trailer sized quarters to the zephyr inside. He noted all the work out equipment before climbing in. The dark haired man checked all the systems before turning on the cloak field and the engines. The hanger bay doors opened revealing millions of beautiful little blips of light in the dark void.

'Alright… I'm on my way.' Raye sighed once he had flown far away enough from the Dreadnaught class human ship and the smaller Cornerian cruiser ship that was only about a fortieth of the human ship. The Zephyr automatically activated the warp drive attached to it in the rear and the small blips began to stretch until they disappeared in a swirling vortex of stars that Raye flew by at speeds unreachable until the twenty sixth century.

With nothing else to do, Raye hopped out of the cockpit of the Zephyr (which was inside of the attachment, all but the nose of the Zephyr was inside the attachment), and headed towards the soft looking bed he saw earlier in the small living area. After a shitty day like this, he could use a few hours of sleep. That is if he could wrestle down his guilt to find any sleep.

~X~X~X~X~

Miyu licked her lips as she and Toshiko patiently and nervously waited for the Director to arrive. The brown speckled lynx wondered what his reaction would be to seeing her. Would he be shocked, upset, and or confused to see her as the ambassador for Corneria. She even began to think it was a trap, and her effort to get Raye back was for naught.

The lynx looked to the komodo dragon and saw her trembling. "You nervous?"

The reptile looked at Miyu with big shaky orange eyes. "You can say that… I've never seen a live human in person before."

Miyu smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, they're not as scary as they seem. They're kind of like bald monkeys to be honest."

Despite her coaxing, Toshiko still showed her nervousness in her eyes and body language. The komodo was still shivering like there was a chilly draft, her hands were fidgeting in a small war together, and small talons were almost piercing her soft hands.

"And besides, the one we're going to meet is quite old and frail. If he starts something, the two of us can take him out no problem." Miyu growled confidently.

"I'll follow your lead Ambassador." Toshiko promised just as the door to the small conference room they were in opened. The dragon jumped and she began to shake almost uncontrollably as she watched the old human come closer and closer. Since the war began, she'd heard countless stories, read thousands of reports, and even seen several minutes of battle footage of humans. Not a single one gave a positive light on the humans.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting-" The old man began but stopped when he saw Miyu. "So, you were made ambassador after all."

"You knew I was going to be?" Miyu questioned skeptically.

"That or be hanged for your ideas." The Director said and annunciated ideas so subtly that Toshiko didn't pick up on it. Miyu knew what ideas he was talking about and she clenched her jaw. "This will make the negotiations much easier however, since you and I aren't strangers."

"Indeed… so where would you like to start?" Miyu asked.

"You know exactly where I'd like to start. I want your kind to sign this treaty with me and lead the assault against the Monarch." The Director said as he laid down a piece of elegant parchment.

Miyu looked the treaty over and found it was written in Cornerian and to the best of her knowledge, only focused on the peace terms and the contractual obligation to attack a planet called Foundations.

Miyu handed the treaty to her assistant. "I'll sign only if you release any Cornerian or Venomian prisoners to me, the plans for your assault are given to me and General Hare for review, and my terms are met."

The Director smiled as he scanned Toshiko over from his chair on the opposite side of the small table, making her even more uncomfortable.

"Of course. I have no prisoners on my ship and you're free to scan for other life signs until you give us all cancer. My plans are top secret and I will only release them through one of my own secured lines to your dear General." The Director sighed. "And your terms will be met in full once Lucifer is dead."

Miyu hissed and shot up out of her chair. "That was not part of the deal old man! I want everything that's promised to me or I'll tear your heart out just to see the face you make!"

"I'd be more than happy to give you most of what I have to give, but the other half is not with me. Your mate has bravely volunteered to assist with the assassination." The Director said which sent shivers of fear, anger, and outrage through the lynx.

"He… he did what?" Miyu hissed. "You let him dive head first into the war after everything we did to get him back!"

"He will be fine Missus Belial. He is specially trained for killing VIP's and besides, don't you trust your man's decision?"

"Only if it was an intelligent one! What he's doing is going to get him killed aga-" Miyu argued but stopped just in time. Toshiko was in the room with her and she didn't need to know anymore than she already heard. The feline haughtily sat back down in her chair and growled in her throat for a while before saying. "Fine. I'll give you the network address for General Hare and you two can discuss things from there. He doesn't have much time so just send him the plan, your regards, and be done with it. I'm the one you're going to talk to, that's why he sent me here." Miyu said and pulled out a small little headset with a blue screen that curved around her eye.

The Director tapped his fingers on the table and chuckled. "Very well… let us begin."


	14. Hard Assault

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys, it's been a long ass time for this story and I am sorry. This chapter killed the roll I had going for it and I had to restart the flooded engine. The story hopefully will be updated more often once this chapter is up. I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I'm nervous about it since I've taken forever to get this bitch up. Anyways, enjoy and have a good one peeps!**_

Miyu rushed her lungs with air as her heart pounded away. The attack was on, and all around her people were readying themselves for battle. In two short hours, a fleet of Cornerian ships would be warped into the largest concentration of human ships in order to provide an opening for the assassination on the human leader. It all came down to the flawless plan the Director and General Hare had created. The Cornerian fleet would warp in, establish a line, and work its way towards the greatest threat the humans had, the Eternal Fire.

The Eternal fire was the largest ship in the war measuring five miles in length and two in width. It was outfitted with half a dozen cannons all able to punch clean through a Cornerian Dreadnaught. There were dozens of smaller guns that provided protection from smaller fighter class ships, and all of them could take out an Arwing in seconds. The shields on the Eternal Fire were nigh impregnable with three generators pumping nearly unlimited amounts of energy into the protective barrier. The generators themselves could have powered twenty major twenty first century cities round the clock. Finally, the last, but most often first, line of defense was the three hundred and sixty four elite pilots ready to launch and eliminate any potential threat.

Originally it was a scare tactic and a way to create jobs in order to revive the collapsed economy, and over the years, the Eternal Fire had not been in many conflicts, but the ones it had been in engraved horrific memories into the Cornerian Army's ranks. The Eternal Fire wiped out a small fleet of four Dreadnaughts, three Battlecruisers, and seventy fighters while the rest of the human fleet merely prevented escape. Two thousand lives were taken by that behemoth in under ten minutes, and its first shield layer wasn't even cracked.

That was why the human leader made the Eternal Fire his flagship, his throne, and his home because there was no safer place then the Eternal Fire. Whenever the EF was sighted, all Cornerian forces pulled out of the system. There was one fatal flaw to the EF however, and that was that of an EMP. Because of the EF's massive size, restoring power to the large ship before the smaller Cornerian ships reestablished power and began wreaking havoc was impossible. So instead, smaller support frigates were constantly at its side to quickly come back online and protect the EF.

The lynx breathed deep and considered the odds. Even if the plan was successful, the assassin might not be, and she'd lose Raye once more. Her heart wouldn't be able to take the loss, even if he could be brought back again. She didn't want to have her man die over and over, just to be brought back like he was in a sick game with unlimited continues.

'Raye, please come back to me unhurt this time.' Miyu thought as she climbed into the cockpit of her Spirit.

~X~X~X~X~

The time had finally come. After a week of restless waiting, Raye would finally be given his chance to end the war between his kind, and his lover's kind. The hatred and hostility would remain between the two, but he and Miyu would finally be free.

The human was outfitted in a pilot's uniform, boots, and helmet. His uniform was just a plain digital patterned one piece uniform with grey, blue and black square blotches. His helmet was the only thing interesting; it had a HUD, night vision, a detailed map of the Eternal Fire, and was protected from an EMP blast because of a special fiber that would absorb the electromagnetic pulses in tiny little craters within the manufactured fiber. His entire outfit was able to become airtight and he had enough oxygen to last two minutes if he held his breath.

Raye checked the Zephyr's systems one last time before the shit hit the fan. Any moment now, the Cornerian fleet would drop in and create a maelstrom of chaos. The Director informed Raye with a pre-recorded message with instructions of this, and now he was ready. Nothing would stop him; the nights of silent loneliness would drive him mad if he failed. He missed Miyu and everything about her. Her amusing twitchy ears, her heavenly voice, her deep blue eyes, her fiery spirit, her surprisingly strong will, her intelligent mind, her salacious curved body, and the quiet breathing as she slept next to him, curled up in his loving arms.

The first night was the worst for Raye. He kept waking up in the night constantly, always reaching for something. At first he thought he was dreaming, but he eventually came to the conclusion that he was searching for Miyu. He needed her now; he yearned for Miyu and the addiction that was her. That was why he could not fail, his life depended on this mission to succeed and no one would get in his way. He needed her love because without it, he was just a mindless killer that no one cared if he lived or died.

Beads of sweat began to drip down his brow. The waiting was unbearable, he wanted to go now but he had to wait like a dog for a treat as he performed a trick. Even when the Cornerians came however, it would create a devastation that would lead to nothing. This would be the last battle hopefully, humans and Cornerians will stop fighting and retreat back to their homes to lick their wounds and someday fight again.

Finally the warning systems of the Zephyr exploded all at once, alerting him of the mass amounts of warp fields. Raye looked out of the cockpit and saw the circles of green light slowly grow like ripples in space. It was strange seeing them grow like that because the Cornerians usually used portals that were already fully grown and matured. This must have been a newly added technology since Raye had been stranded with his beautiful lynx.

Nevertheless, that was Raye's cue, and he detached the living quarters from the Zephyr and gunned it towards the Eternal Fire. He made it about half way across the four mile gap before the first of the human retaliation began. Cornerian ships were pounding away at the outlying defenses and space stations leaving nothing alive. It burned Raye's pride seeing his race being so savagely slaughtered, but he could not get involved.

"I'm coming for you Lucifer." Raye scowled as he neared the Eternal Fire. The EF was docked with a large space station, but it was dwarfed by the massive ship that was not involved with the fighting as of yet.

Raye reached the EF shortly and prayed that his ship's stealth capabilities were still holding. If they weren't, this would be one of the shortest assassination attempts of all time. According to the schematics of the EF, there was only one hanger within half a mile of the bridge where Lucifer placed his throne. The hanger in question was small but heavily guarded at all times in case of a Cornerian boarding party.

Nearing the hanger, Raye swerved his ship around and applied the magnetic landing gear to the hull of the EF. Sealing his suit before he opened the cockpit, Raye prayed that once the EF engaged in the battle, the AI and crew would be too engaged in other tasks to notice a slight variance in the orange energy field that kept atmosphere inside of the hangers.

The Serpent was now ready to leave the Zephyr, but he had to wait until the EF had engaged the Cornerian fleet or he'd be spotted for sure. For now, he just watched as half a dozen Lancers shoot out of the hanger two at a time. It was a blood rushing sight to behold as the human crafts all flew out at top speeds to engage in the battle. Raye sort of missed the thrill of danger, the fear of death, and the satisfaction of blowing a Cornerian ship up. But that was not his fight anymore; soon his fight would be over entirely.

Several minutes went by. Raye refused to turn on his radio because he knew he wouldn't be able to bear the sounds of distressed pilots and hear their radios go blank. Instead he waited patiently until finally the Eternal Fire shook with rage and was now aimed to join the fight. The nigh unstoppable beast was entering the fray and Raye had found his chance.

The air in the cockpit dispersed into the vacuum of space and Raye released the clasp of his chair's harness. Starting to float out of his seat, Raye took hold of the Zephyr and began crawling his way towards the hanger, praying that the ship's AI or a random engineer would be all too busy to notice a quick flux in the hanger's orange shielding. Just getting to the hanger was taxing; one wrong move and he'd slip away into the vile hands of the temptress of space. But the thought of suffocating in just another minute kept a subtle pressure on him to go faster.

Eventually he reached the hanger after crawling across various etches in the ship's hull that were most likely all made before the advanced shielding units were attached to the EF. Nowadays, the only thing that could penetrate the tri-shields was the combined firepower of three Cornerian Super Carriers, but they would most likely be under heavy fire themselves from the EF's massive guns and there was only one or two Super Carriers left in the Cornerian fleet as far as Raye knew.

The human reached the shields and paused for a moment, feeling that a slight hesitation was necessary for the moment. He counted off ten heartbeats before quickly jumping inside. His body became a prisoner of gravity once more and he hit the deck with a hard thud. Quickly shaking it off, Raye jumped up to his feet and proceeded through the hanger like he was part of the crew. He was lucky he listened to his gut and waited because a patrol of guards were no more than ten paces away from him and walking away.

It was a big ship so odds were he wouldn't arouse much suspicion if he acted casually. If worse came to worse however, Raye could easily bust out the phony lieutenant I.D. the Director had given him. Little did he know it was only a little bit fake. The only fake part was that it didn't belong to that Raye.

The hanger bay was huge but completely deserted of the large Lancers that once occupied it. Almost two dozen engineers ran back and forth preparing supplies in case a damaged craft came back in need of repairs or if a craft ran out of missiles. There were the three guards roaming around that were just there to keep the engineers on edge and working. A Cornerian landing party getting anywhere near the EF was less likely then society accepting Raye's and Miyu's relationship.

'Okay, doing good, just duck behind these supply crates real quick and avoid the guards.' Raye thought to himself as he paced himself to the door. Luck seemed to be in his favor today because he managed to avoid the guards' attention because two engineers carrying a heavy crate dropped it and managed to hurt themselves. The assassin chuckled to himself and hurried to the door looking urgent.

Just as he got to the door however…

"Hey you! Get over here!" One of the guards shouted as he noticed Raye was reaching to open the door to the exit. Not wanting to make a scene he obeyed, although he was sweating furiously because he really didn't want to have to kill everyone in the hanger to avoid alerting everyone else on the ship that there was a rouge killer onboard.

"Just where do you think you're going?" The man, a corporal, snapped.

"I was going to go get a medical team." Raye replied.

The corporal squinted at Raye suspiciously. "What outfit are you soldier?"

'Oh fuck!' Raye gasped in his head when he realized that he was trapped. He could make something up to try to weasel out of this but the chances of that working were less then one against a million. Outfits were all randomly chosen onboard vessels and were all quite different from ship to ship. 'Well, might as well say something, and if he catches me I'll break his neck and-'

"Horace, stop interrogating him and help me stop this idiot's leg from bleeding!" The superior guard snapped then looked to Raye. "Go and get a medical team quick, and get right back here."

"Yes sir!" Raye replied professionally even though he was grinning like a mad man inside his helmet. Forget these idiots; the second he was out of the hanger he was making a B-line straight towards his target.

To make it look like he was actually going to obey, Raye double timed it to the door and exited the hanger immediately once the doors were open. He headed left towards the bridge and after he got a sizable distance from the hanger, he slowed down to a leisure walk.

'Any second now those Cornerians will activate the EMP and this place will get darker then Miyu's speckles.' Raye thought and began to speed walk through the hallways, making sure he saluted a superior officer if he or she walked by.

~X~X~X~X~

Miyu hissed to herself as a trailing Lancer raked her shields with its guns before acquiring a lock for a missile to finish her off. She wasn't going down though; she feinted right but sharply turned left, easily losing her tail, almost too easily. It was quite obvious that most of the human forces were rookies which only made it harder for her to end their lives. Every time she shot down a human, a vision of Raye smiling at her flashed before her eyes and disappeared. These humans weren't monsters like she once believed, they were people like her and Raye. What right did she have to tragically cut their lives short?

"Miyu, get these guys off my back!" A coyote growled.

The lynx frantically looked around for him and found the man presently under fire by three Lancers all taking turns picking away at him.

"Aye-aye Rawlings." Miyu replied as she gunned her ship straight at the coyote's attackers. She flew through the thick of the battle and was lucky that she didn't pick up any hostiles on her tail or collide with someone. The battle she was engaged in was one of many that the fighter class ships were now all fighting. They looked like clouds with various colors of lasers shooting everywhere, rockets flying, and explosions lighting up the dark void for only a few moments.

Her heart raced frantically as she moved to assist her team leader. She hated this feeling, avoiding death. She only wanted to fly to enjoy the comforting relaxation she felt when she made a leisure flight, not the pulse quickening adrenaline rush of this life or death scenario. Within moments she caught up to Rawlings and moved to get a lock on her targets.

"We've got two Lancers on our tail!" Miyu's copilot reported as she unleashed a flurry of laser fire at the attackers. "Better hurry up ma'am."

The lynx hissed to herself as her ship rocked from the direct hit the rocket made on her ship. Her instruments were taking too long to establish a lock and if she didn't act fast, she, her co-pilot, and Rawlings would all die. The only reason she was fighting was because she had to. Not many people trusted her and the higher-ups decided that if this was a trap, then she might as well get caught in it too. Finally, after several more scores of hits from the Lancers' guns raked her flank, she established a lock and blasted one of the three targets into oblivion.

"Raye." Miyu whispered as she winced to herself. For all she knew Raye could have been in that ship, and it was driving her mad every time she fired upon a human vessel. Of course the Director had told her that Raye was personally attempting the assassination of General Lucifer, but that gave the lynx no comfort.

The two remaining Lancers held on to their prey, right up until Miyu drove their shields down, at which point they scattered, eager to hang back and lick their wounds before rejoining the battle. One of the Lancers wasn't so lucky and it ran right in front of a volley of laser fire from a Cloud Drake hunting another Lancer.

With her task complete, Miyu began a desperate dive down and then a loop back up, hoping to ditch her tails. Much to her surprise, the human pilots lost her the second she re-angled herself in the opposite direction of her dive.

"All hands withdraw to the line." The old voice of General Snow ordered with a lot of his old power still intact even after all the years.

"You did good Belial." Rawlings said over the radio. "Now hurry up and get behind the line, I'll cover you."

"Thank you sir." Miyu said and sighed with relief. She had taken seven human lives today and she was not happy despite she almost doubled her total kill count since she became a Cornerian fighter pilot. Killing humans didn't bring her any pleasure like it used to before she met Raye.

The call for the retreat couldn't have come at a better time. Many human fighters were damaged or destroyed and they too were pulling back to recover and regroup. Little did they know of the nasty surprise the Cornerians had lying in wait for them now that the Eternal Fire had joined the battle.

The EF was raining Hell onto the Cornerian line of larger starships. It's powerful guns ripped through the strongest shields and tore deep crevices into the enemy ships' hulls with ease. At the start of the battle the Cornerians had sixty four ships but were now down to fifty eight, four of those losses were because of the Eternal Fire and its supporting frigates.

Miyu looked back at the behemoth and shivered. Never had the Cornerian race ever built a ship so massive for the sole purpose of laying waste to countless lives. Even the Cornerian carriers which could hold five hundred Arwings in its many hangers, was merely half the size and half the fire power of the Eternal Fire. The lynx gunned her ship towards the line of Cornerian ships and energy barriers the Cornerians had erected for cover.

Hundreds of lasers and projectiles were being traded amongst the human and Cornerian fleets now that their fighters had cleared the gap between them. When a Cornerian ship became strained and damaged, it hid behind one of the strategically placed shield barriers set up to recharge its shields. Unfortunately, if the EF set its sights on you it would dig you out of your cover via force, literally hammering away at the shield walls to consume its target.

Despite being outnumbered and outgunned, the Cornerian fleet had established a foothold and an advantage. Yet despite their lead, they suddenly gave it up, at least that was how it appeared to the human fleet when they all quickly took cover behind their shield walls. Only until the carrier that had been hanging back the whole time was moving in did they realize what was happening. It was hardly fathomable because by launching an EMP their fleet would become exposed and it would become a game of who got power reestablished first. The external shields would be the first thing to come back which would buy the Cornerians some time if the human ships came back online first,.

All human ships turned fire unto the carrier but the reinforced frontal shielding held long enough for the EMP to be launched right into the middle of no-man's-land and detonate.

~X~X~X~X~

Raye casually strolled through the deserted halls at the ready for anything to go wrong. His side arm at his side was fully loaded and ready to be used at the first signs of danger. Suddenly he tensed and ducked down because of a loud booming noise. A second later the ground shook and he fell to the ground in absolute darkness.

The man swore and pulled out his gun to shoot anything that moved. After a few rapid and frantic heartbeats he regained his senses and activated his night vision.

'Well that was stupid; I've just wasted several precious seconds standing here.' Raye scorned himself mentally as he began a fast run towards the bridge.

The new green colored world was amusing to Raye. Often he'd chance by people who were all helplessly stumbling around in the dark. They only lived because they were now blinded and could not interrupt his mission anymore. Darkness was his element and he felt right at home in it. He ran quickly but so quietly that many people didn't notice him until the gush of wind informed them of his presence a few seconds too late.

The assassin reached the bridge and shivered when he saw the dozens of heavy turrets, all capable of ripping through armor, flesh, and bone like a knife through air. The EMP had made his day so much easier.

'Paranoid much?' Raye thought to himself when he reached the end of turret line.

In front of him now stood the door to the end. All he had to do now was pry open the door and complete his mission, but something was holding him back. There was no doubt or regret in Raye to cause him to hesitate like this. Lucifer was never one of his favorite people to begin with. The reason he was holding back now was because of the blissful feeling starting to grow in his stomach. Raye had been through so much on this man's behalf and now it was time to receive his due.

Grinning to himself, Raye quietly opened the electronically locked door and pulled out his Berretta. His footsteps were silent as he walked towards the Captain's chair in the deserted bridge. This was going to be quick; this was going to be satisfying. The man trembled with excitement as he reached the captain's chair.

The old man's head was quite still and appeared like he was patiently waiting for the battle to resume once his ship's power was restored. It was entertaining to Raye; watching Lucifer in his final movements. Only a choice few people ever actually met the Final Monarch Lucifer, Raye included amongst those people. As a kid Lucifer tortured him to the breaking point just to make him an elite soldier. And today that soldier was about to have his say.

"Kill your enemy." Raye said aloud and before Lucifer could respond, Raye double tapped the old man through the back of his skull. The old man's body swaggered and fell forward. The dull thud of flesh on metal was permanently scarred into Raye's mind. That sound was long overdue, the sound of Lucifer's death. Raye could hardly believe it was already over and how easy he had just killed the most powerful man in the universe. He began to smile but it was forced, something didn't feel right. There was no way it could possibly be that easy to kill a god among men. Quickly looking around, Raye found that the bridge was completely empty… but still.

A curiosity welled up within Raye. He had to be sure; this had to be the man that he needed to kill. Raye holstered his gun and stepped towards the corpse. The brown eyed man rolled the carcass over and inspected the face. Even with two bullet holes through the forehead Raye could positively ID the dead body as Lucifer's. Lucifer was dead for sure, but Raye's curiosity wasn't. Raye's brown eyes trailed down the body and stopped at the chest.

"What the fuck?" Raye whispered when he saw the small blood pool on the uniform that had dried a long time ago. He looked at the headshots and didn't find any blood there and he cursed again. He stood up frantically and distanced himself from the corpse. "He was already dead!"

"Brilliant conclusion Raye." A sweet voice sighed from behind the assassin.

In a heartbeat, Raye had spun around and had his gun in his hand ready to fire. A blink later and he had the gun pointed straight at the beautiful face of the smiling blonde woman that looked so familiar to him for some reason. Squeezing the trigger became impossible because he just knew he remembered the woman from somewhere. Deciding to ask questions first and shoot later, Raye relaxed his twitching trigger finger.

"Who the fuck are you?" Raye spat fiercely and kept the sights right between the smiling woman's eyes. At the sound and roughness of Raye's voice the woman's face saddened sarcastically.

"Raye? You don't remember me?" She laughed and took a step towards Raye but stopped immediately after as a bullet went a centimeter from her right ear, grazing the small device attached to it that had a green scanner that allowed her to see in the dark out of one eye.

"Don't you dare move again unless I tell you too." Raye growled. "That was a warning, and unless you want to lose that piercing on your left earlobe, I suggest you answer my question."

This time the woman's face became genuinely saddened. "What are you… Raye! It's me! Your wife, Jessica!"

A surging tidal wave of memories long since erased came crashing back. Raye's eyes nearly fell out of his skull and his jaw became almost unhinged. The steady beats of his heart were now un-calibrated and beating at random. How was this possible? How was she alive? The similarities were all now undeniable and haunting that Raye lowered his gun.

"J-Jessica!" He gapped making the woman smile.

"So you do remember." She sighed happily. "I thought you were going to shoot me for a second there."

She took another step forward but Raye lifted his gun, this time pointing it at her chest, not her head. "Stay back! You're dead! There's no way you can be Jessica, she died in my arms over a year ago!" Raye growled, trying to re-suppress the memories and emotions he had long since thought died.

Jessica merely blew the hair out of her eyes. "_Some_ people would like you to think that was me. He," Jessica said motioning towards Lucifer, "wanted you out of the picture and me far away from you. Since you were a valuable soldier he couldn't just send you off to die so he sent a copy of me to die in your arms."

"A copy? Now I know your bullshitting me." Raye grunted. "That is such a lame excuse that I-"

"As stupid as you think it is Raye, it's true." Jessica interrupted. "In fact, you are not even the true Raye Belial; he died a few centuries ago. You're just a clone, a copy of the real thing so that we'd always have the perfect soldier to die for the Final Monarch."

Raye gritted his teeth as Jessica's words sank in. As ridiculous as it sounded, he was accepting it because Jessica never lied to him. He didn't fully believe that she really was Jessica but that golden yellow hair, those dazzling green eyes, and the face that haunted his nightmares for months was indistinguishable. Even a twin couldn't be this similar looking.

"That's a lie!" Raye countered as he took a step back.

The beautiful woman scoffed and shrugged. "If you don't believe me, take a look at this." She said and pulled out a small PDA like device and slid it across the ground.

Raye kept his eyes and gun locked on the suspicious woman as he bent down to retrieve the PDA. He operated it with his left hand and came across a media file that instantly started playing.There were two men standing in front of a naked adolescent youth. Raye instantly recognized the two men as General Lucifer and The Director, but the young man was somehow familiar but he'd never seen him before.

"_This one seems to be progressing nicely. With any luck we'll have Squad Serpent back in no time-"_

"_Spare me the happy thoughts and giddy bullshit Director. Is he stable?" _

"_Yes my Lord but he won't remember anything beyond what he's supposed to, the Red Dye should keep his mind in check. Like a filter, it will clear him of any thoughts that might undermine his protocol… as long as he gets his proper dosage every now and then."_

"_Good. When will the rest of the squad be operational?"_

"_A year my Lord-"_

"_That isn't good enough! News of Squad Serpent's death has already spilled through the ranks. We need the Serpents to keep them fighting! Believe it or not they were a great moral booster to the war effort."_

"_Yes my Lord but we're cloning them as fast as we can without creating complications. Their memories are what's taking so long, we have to create fake ones to explain the year's loss of time and you specifically requested that this one's memory be altered even further."  
_

"… _Are they combat ready now?"_

"_Yes my Lord."_

The video cut off at that point and Raye was left speechless. He had no idea what was going on and his entire world was shifting into a one eighty. The man was in shock that his squad was just a replaceable source of meat for the grinder. The only thing keeping him from accepting this was that this seemed so absurd. But Jessica moved in for the kill. She took the PDA and rewound it and then zoomed in on the young man's face.

"Look familiar?" She asked letting Raye take a nice long look.

Raye took a step back and shivered. There was no denying it when he saw it from up close. That boy in the tank was him, a younger him.

"Do you understand now Raye?" Jessica asked sweetly, closing the gap between them. "You are nothing more than a remake-able tool used by my father. To everyone else you're nothing." She said stroking his pale left cheek. "But not to me. I love you Raye, I never stopped thinking of you."

The blonde woman was so close now and old familiar scents resurfaced in Raye's mind. Jessica had once been his all, his reason for living. Her beauty began to cloud his mind and he was lost in his resurrected world with Jessica. He didn't even resist when she kissed him, in fact, he kissed her back. Their eyes closed and Raye pressed her deeper into the kiss. Her golden hair was so silky and her lips so soft. She wrapped her arms around his back and embraced him as tears filled her eyes.

"I missed you so much Raye." She whispered when they finally separated. Jessica said nothing else; she only buried her face into his shoulder and cried tears of joy.

"I missed you too Jessica. I missed you so damn much." He said and held her tightly, not ever wanting to let go.


	15. Ultimatum

The man's hands stroked the soft strands of hair that could be mistaken for spools of golden fibers. His helmet laid at his feet and his armor was slowly joining it. God how he missed her. He missed her for she was his someone to hold in the middle of the night, to share his thoughts and feelings with. How could he have ever forgotten his wife Jessica? It made no sense to him, he loved Jessica and no one else. How could he? Jessica saved him from the streets as a young adult, she gave him a life, a future. To abandon her and forsake her love for anything else would be profane. Yet he did somehow, yet he couldn't remember as his mind had become clouded with relief and regret for things that seemed so insignificant at the moment.

"I missed you my love. All this time without you has been so hard, I'm afraid you wouldn't remember me." Jessica sighed as his armor that was hidden under his uniform came off one piece at a time.

"You waited for me, all this time?" Raye asked, hardly believing the level of commitment she had shown him, where he had betrayed her for- "Miyu."

"What was that dear?" Jessica asked as her sly fingers reached for his belt.

To her surprise she felt her body forced away from him. She blinked and saw her husband holding his head; he looked like he was in pain. His face was construed and his hands were clenching down so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"What's wrong Raye? Are you alright?" Jessica asked, taking her spot at his husband's side.

Raye looked into her eyes and saw his reflection; it made him want to throw up. How did he find himself in this situation? He loved Miyu with all his heart, and he even fathered a child with her. Yet, his first love and the first thing that showed him kindness was standing here before him. Wounds that had healed, scarred over, and faded into nothing suddenly came back, open and festering. This wasn't fair. He could only love one woman, but which one? His heart was torn asunder as he wanted them both but he knew these two women, he knew they'd kill each other before they let the other try and take her man. Miyu was so competitive and Jessica was territorial, it would not end well.

"I'm… I'm fine." Raye grunted, his stomach churning violently.

"Raye, tell me, I want to help." Jessica cooed as she wrapped her arm around his waist and embraced him. She was shorter than him by a good six or seven inches but that was the perfect height for Raye to rest his head comfortably on the top of hers. She smiled to herself as he instinctively did so and sighed.

"Jessica… there's something I have to tell you. I," Raye began but faltered. How could he tell the woman who loved him with all her heart that he had come to love an alien and sired a hybrid child? Swallowing any sense of the word caution, Raye summoned the courage to tell her. "Jessica, I've fallen-"

Before he could finish the alarms started blaring and life returned to the ship. The lights filled the empty room with a painful fluorescent lighting and the body of the world's most powerful man in the universe was made visible without the help of night vision. Raye sneaked a look at the body and refused to spit on it. This man may have been the reason for all his suffering, but he was still the father of his first love.

Jessica separated from him and she took her father's throne. Holographic displays erupted all around her and she set to work. "I'm sorry Raye, but now that the Eternal Fire is back on line, I have a battle to win. It won't take long; the Cornerian ships are still not fully operational." She said with an evil grin on her face.

The dark eyed man grimaced at the sight her taking pleasure in commanding the ungodly sized ship, destroying ship after ship and the thousands of lives inside them. Their plan hadn't worked because here he was, still standing there, and the ruler of the human race alive. There was no way the Director could seize power now, not with Jessica, a rightful heir to the throne leading the charge against the Cornerian menace. But this Jessica he saw now wasn't the same sweet, innocent, and gentle woman he had fallen for. She was different, changed by the war that plagued this galaxy for far too long. Perhaps he could reason with her and put an end to it all?

"Jessica stop. We don't have to keep fighting." Raye said which was a slap to the face to the unsuspecting matriarch.

"Stop? But Raye, we finally have the upper hand. As soon as we're done wrapping up this fleet, the entire remaining force of the Earthen Military will jump to the Cornerian's home world and we'll end it there. With their home world under our control, the death toll will see to it that we will receive their unconditional surrender."

"Death toll! Jessica! I don't think I heard you right, I know you would never-" Raye began but was cut off once more.

"Oh come off it dear. I know you, the finest soldier man can make, is not going to lecture me about morality. I've read the reports since I died; you turned into one sick son of a bitch after I "died." The woman scoffed making Raye wince.

"I know what I did but, a lot has changed in a year." Raye growled.

Jessica's finger rested on the trigger of the strongest gun on the Eternal Fire. One push and she'd eliminate that pesky Cornerian super carrier; the same one Miyu was on now. She wanted to end the filthy creatures' existence but something stayed her hand; a curiosity as to why her man was acting so strangely.

"And what, pray tell, could change so dramatically in just a year? You've gone soft on the things that caused our race so much pain? I don't believe it." Jessica said as she got out of her chair and rounded on Raye.

Luckily, Raye didn't have to answer her because the Cornerian fleet began to come back online. Jessica swore and returned to her station and tried her damnedest to take out as many ships as she could before their shields came back online. Within moments they returned fire on the still incapacitated human fleet and tore deadly gashes into their numbers.

"God damn it!" Jessica swore loudly as she unleashed the fury of the Eternal Fire. The ship shook from the recoil of its massive guns and Raye could see the brilliant flashes of light of Cornerian ships exploding through the bridge's view.

'_Miyu, please be safe, please don't be out there.'_ Raye prayed as the slaughter went on and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The brown speckled lynx ran to her ship in a desperate panic. The Eternal Fire was now operational and laying down an unrelenting barrage of bombs and massive metal slugs that threatened to breach the hull once the shields failed. If she didn't get her ship out soon she'd be caught along with it.

She just managed to reach her ship when a great shockwave rattled the ship and sent her to the floor. The lights flickered off and the red emergency lights activated.

"Warning, multiple hull breaches detected on the starboard side, ship's integrity failing." An automated voice reported over the 1mc.

The feline groaned and shook her head to clear it from all the dizzy spinning. When she looked up, she saw her ship with a radome through the fuselage. It took her one look instantly determined that it was no longer flight capable. She swore and quickly got to her feet and ran to the nearest working craft, but they were all taken by their pilots.

"This is General Snow, all hands abandon ship. I say again, this is General Snow, all hands abandon ship immediately." The old man snarled over the 1mc as he fought on the bridge to keep the ship from being destroyed.

Miyu gritted her teeth and was quick to follow that order. She didn't survive the largest dogfight in the war to date to go down with the ship. The lynx soon found her way into the p-way and followed the trail to the emergency lifeboats. As dire as the situation was, not too many people were panicking because of the rigorous emergency drill training exercises they had done.

As she made her way to the escape pods another shockwave ran through the ship and knocked her to her hands and knees. The lynx became very afraid, she was afraid of dying and failing her mission. She just wanted to see him one more time.

"Damn it!" She cursed and forced herself up and ran to the escape pod just a couple dozen feet away. Just as the doors were closing she dove in and landed with a hard thump on the metal floors. She groaned but at least she managed to get off the ship.

"You're crazy lady! Those doors would have cut you in half." A random marine pointed out but the lynx ignored him and strapped herself into the closest available chair. She breathed a sigh of relief as it would only be a short wait before they were rescued since there were so many ships around. Hopefully they'd bug out right after.

"Hold on." The pilot shouted over her shoulder before engaging the engines and detached from the super carrier.

Miyu felt her body lurch against the safety harnesses and the blood rush to her legs. She was lucky she didn't pass out but a second longer and she would have. When the G-diffuser kicked in the lynx choked down a much needed gulp of air.

She felt relief for a while. She made it off the doomed ship that was now limping towards the human line like a soldier in shock does through a battlefield. Miyu tore her eyes away from the sight of the powerful Super-Carrier that was now on its last leg; it was just too sad.

"All hands return to your ships, we're pulling out." A voice said over the radio that made everyone's blood slow to a crawl.

"We're bugging out! But we're still out here!" An engineer exclaimed and started to struggle against his locked harnesses.

Miyu's palms began to sweat and she closed her eyes. She may have escaped the fallen ship, but now she was at the mercy of whoever found her first. Her teary blue eyes opened in time to see several portals open up and the Cornerian fleet disappear.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Jessica sighed, content with the slaughter and victory that had been achieved. She looked back at her most valued prize and smiled at her husband. For some strange reason he didn't smile back, he was really starting to worry her with this new personality of his. A few years back, a small smirk would have made him the happiest man on Earth which was why it was so easy to love him. He lived to please her, love her, and be controlled. Sure she loved him, but he also had his uses for her. Before the war she'd used him for getting back at her father, she'd used him as a protection against her enemies, and she'd used him for her more primitive needs.

"And just like that victory is ours." Jessica sighed and got out of her chair. She walked up to Raye and kissed him. "Now that that is over… how about we catch up?"

Raye tensed but he couldn't deny how good it felt to have her familiar form against his. His uncontrollable had found its way behind her back just above where her tail would have been if she were a Cornerian. Raye winched as his hand was taken hold of and placed on Jessica's pleasurable curve.

Jessica's blue eyes met his deep brown eyes and she smiled. "I love you Raye." Miyu said to the human which made him reel back and shiver.

"Raye." Jessica spoke with a firming tone. "Why are you acting like this? You're my husband! Do you not want me anymore?"

"Jessica I-" Raye tried but he was interrupted.

"Eternal Fire, Squad Serpent, reporting." A somewhat familiar voice said over the radio.

Jessica scowled half because of the fickle matters she had to attend to, and half because of Raye. "Squad Serpent, Eternal Fire… report."

"All conditions normal, a few lifeboats made it off the Super-Carrier but we'll clean those up right now-"

"This is ambassador Belial of the Cornerian Army. I'm broadcasting on all channels in hope to parlay for the lives of the fleet left behind." A too familiar voice said over the radio, interrupting the man before.

'_MIYU! No! NO! Miyu, what are you doing here?'_ Raye thought as a feeling of hopelessness landed in the bottom of his heart. _'No, it's not her! It can't be her! It's impossible, it's someone else.'_

Jessica smiled and giggled sinisterly. Normally she'd have shot the bitch out of the sky but two things held her interest enough to spare her and the hundred some Cornerians that hadn't been picked up from the Super-Carrier's evacuation. The first was her name was the same as hers, and the second was that perhaps a clean kill would bring her man back. He loved killing because he was bred to. Taking a life would reawake him and she had a hundred Cornerians he could practice on. It all seemed so perfect.

"Well Ms. Belial, perhaps we should talk face to face? If you come quietly I'll spare your friends for as long as I deem fit. Deal?" Jessica offered which wasn't much of a deal, in fact it was absolutely terrible since Miyu received no promise of how long they'd be spared.

"It… it's a deal." Miyu said who wanted to argue for her people's safety but at the same time she didn't want to piss the human female off and ruin her chance.

"My men will escort your pods aboard. Stay civil and some of you might get to live." Jessica laughed and cut the feed. She walked over to his helmet and handed it to him before setting off.

Raye felt lost and his mind had gone blank. As Jessica led him through the ship to the hanger they'd receive their guests, he couldn't muster a single thought. Jessica sighed and rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her just like how they used to walk through the park on a clear summer night.

"Being with you brings me back." Jessica recalled as she nuzzled up closer to him, ignoring the looks from the crew. "I fight so we can just go back to the way things were. I know they will never be the same but, you can't blame me for trying right?"

'_I've got to save her, if I lose Miyu I… I.'_ Raye thought but couldn't bear to think of the worst.

"Is that why you'd rather kill all the Cornerians then work something out?" Raye asked a bit sourly but was forgiven this time. He had no idea but he was really starting to spoil what should have been the greatest reunion for the couple. Instead he was starting to become a downer and ruin her plans.

"Would having a rouge alien power roaming around the galaxy be a good idea? At any time they could start up the war again and we'd be back at square one. No, they need to die, perish in the fire of the human spirit. The Eternal Fire." Jessica said with a hint of pride for her command ship.

"But if you just gave them a chance, maybe-"

"Enough Raye." Jessica snapped and pulled away from him. "I've had enough of this… way you're acting. I can see the only thing that will put you back in your place is to remind you what makes you the person you're meant to be."

Raye swallowed a response to that as he didn't want to make the most powerful woman in the known universe mad right now. He thought that maybe if he kept his wife happy she'd spare the Cornerians this time and Miyu would be fine. But what then? She'd be taken to an internment camp that would make any camps that predated the Final Dynasty look like summer camp. His only hope was that he was wrong and the voice wasn't Miyu's.

They arrived at the hanger just as it touched down. Fifty armed guards were watching the shuttles like sharks do obese swimmers. Raye began to sweat bullets as he watched POW's walk out one by one and were lined up. There were a hundred in all and he couldn't see his lynx in the mix and maybe, maybe he was mistaken.

Jessica looked to the distraught man and grinned. "This is where the fun begins." She said and turned to her prisoners. "All of you on your knees, hands on your head, and keep your muzzles and beaks shut."

'_She must be getting off on this.'_ Raye thought as he watched all the Cornerians drop to their knees except for one.

"You heard the Matriarch, on your knees bi-" A young human marine snapped as he stormed up to the standing Cornerian. The next couple of seconds were a blur. In a flash the marine was on the ground bleeding and the lynx was standing there, calm and collected as forty-nine guns pointed at her head.

"Oh wow. She'll do." Jessica said and walked over to the lynx. Raye held back and kept his face covered with his helmet. Even from afar the lynx had a striking resemblance to his love, he wasn't sure only because he didn't want to be.

"_You_ are the Matriarch?" The lynx asked with a large sass in her tone. The next thing the feline knew was a sharp pain on the right side of her face.

"I suggest you only speak when spoken to animal, unless you want your people lined up in front of a firing squad." Jessica said nonchalantly while she inspected her fingernails as if she would asking for the time of day.

The feline's fur bristled but she bit down the urge to kill the human woman. Swallowing her pride she opened her mouth. "My apologies."

"That's better. Now, tell me why I should let you live and not have you walk in a single file line out an airlock?"

"If you let us live the war could finally come to an end. As a Cornerian ambassador I can officially declare this war over, you have my word. We don't have to fight anymore, we _can _live in peace."

Jessica smiled and looked to the prisoners. "Take them to the airlocks."

There was an uproar that was quickly silenced with a few rounds into the air. The marines started to round them up but Raye had seen enough. His strides were quick and silent so it surprised Jessica when he spoke.

"Jessica, you can't do this." Raye said, refusing to look at the lynx. His visor covered his face and the speakers distorted his voice so there was no way anyone could tell it was him.

Jessica's eyes froze over as she glared at Raye. "And who do you think you are telling me that?"

Raye winced from the lightning his wife shot at him through his eyes and he responded with a trickle of desperation in his voice. "Please, I know you, and I know you wouldn't do something like this. Don't kill them."

Jessica sighed and closed her eyes as she thought of his punishment. No one talked to her like that, not even Raye. She'd had enough of living below people, taking orders from her father, and doing things just to appease people. That's why she seized power, that's why she was now the most powerful woman in the universe.

When she couldn't think of a punishment she remembered why she brought him down here in the first place. She looked at the lynx and pulled out her gun from her hip's holster.

"Very well Raye, I'll let them live… only if you kill this one." Jessica said and handed Raye the gun. "That's a fair trade, no?"

Raye grabbed the gun and turned to his target.

"No." Raye whispered when he saw Miyu standing in front of him.


	16. The Right and Wrong Choices Made

"Shoot her." Jessica repeated as she helped him turn the gun onto the wide eyed lynx. Raye was so afraid that his hand began to shake. He was a killer born and raised to be the best killer he could be but he still had some humanity in him and so he hesitated. He honestly didn't give a damn about anyone on the ship aside from Jessica and Miyu, and now he was forced to choose between the two.

"Don't do this; you're throwing more lives than just mine if you do this." Miyu said, her voice still holding some courage in it despite looking down the barrel of a loaded gun.

"As if there could ever be peace between our kinds." Jessica scoffed and looked around. "You see my soldiers? Look at them and look at your people, do you want them to fight this war or their children, because one day we'll fight again and the circle will continue. No. The war ends this generation with one of our kinds extinct, that is how the universe works. Shoot her."

Once again Raye hesitated as he could not come to shoot his lover. It was an act made impossible from all the time they spent together, the love they shared, and the child they made. To kill Miyu would be to kill something more valuable than his own life.

"Damn it, are you going to shoot her or will I have too?" Jessica growled. "Kill her, or everyone dies."

'_There's no other way, I can't save her.'_ Raye thought as a tear ran down his cheek inside his helmet.

"I… I can't." Raye whispered and let the gun drop.

Jessica was fuming now and pulled the gun out of Raye's hand. She pointed the firearm right at Miyu's face and growled. "Fine, then I will."

Time slowed for the lynx as Death itself seemed to ride out in its skeletal chariot from the barrel of the gun. Miyu closed her eyes, ready for what was to come. She had come so far but now it didn't seem to even matter. Her life was over.

Bang

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The old man scowled and leaned back in his chair. His plan had failed and never had his plans failed before. Raye was MIA, Miyu was presumed KIA, and the Final Monarch was still alive. The only good that came out of this was that both the Cornerian and human fleet had suffered heavy losses, but all the good that did him. Odds were this would be led back to him somehow, Lucifer never trusted him which was why he was still alive it seemed.

He only had one other option, but he was hesitant to lose his interspecies breeding project so early. They had yet to engage in reproducing but he knew they were close. He had practically malnourished them, kept them in the dark, and ensured multiple chances for romance and reproduction, but nothing worked.

Sighing to himself, the Director pressed the Com button. "Get up."

"What the Hell?" A bewildered Pierce groaned.

"Get up." The director repeated more sternly making the two hop to their feet. "Good, now then… I have proposition for you two. Your friends couldn't get the job done so I am going to need you two to fix their mess. If you two are successful I'll let you two leave."

"Who are you?" Fay growled, her fangs bared with anger towards her host who had been keeping them locked up in a small room with little food for days now.

"It doesn't matter, know that I have your friends' love child and if you wish her to see her first birthday, you _will_ do what I ask." The Director snapped instilling fear in the two for the young child's life. "Good. Be mindful, you're sort of on a time limit here; be back in one week or Caenda dies."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Miyu slowly opened her eyes as her body quivered with fright. She managed to open them a crack and saw that she wasn't dead despite the loud bang of the woman's gun. Then she saw the gun, the angle it was pointed at, and the other arm holding it there. The speckled lynx shivered when she saw that it was the tall human soldier that saved her life. Her heart leaped at the thought that it might be Raye, but if it was he was in trouble on account of that fierce look the woman was throwing him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jessica spat.

"I can't let you kill her." The man whispered back, his voice cracking with grief. "Because I love her."

The room fell deafly silent. No one but Miyu and Jessica had heard him but to them he might as well have shouted it all across the galaxy. The lynx's eyes wetted and tears fell down her face in joy. She reached out and touched the visor that hid his handsome face.

"Raye? Is that really you?" She cried quietly.

Jessica's jaw fell a little. The sudden realization of what Raye had said being true shattered her foundations. This was impossible. Raye loved her, not some Cornerian slut! For years Raye killed her kind, there was no way he'd lower his hatred long enough to make a connection with one and especially a romantic one. The golden haired woman looked around to her men.

"Get out. Everyone get out… NOW!" She shrieked instilling fear in even the Cornerian prisoners.

"Ma'am, what do you want us to do with the prison-" A marine began but was interrupted by the fury unmatchable even by Hell's standards.

"I DON'T CARE, JUST GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

Within a minute all of the hundred some prisoners were ushered out leaving the three alone with no witnesses to this unholy affair. For a while, Jessica just glared at them, unable to think of a response. The fact that her husband was leading a second life with the human race's enemy was a crushing blow to her.

"Jessica-" Raye began before the gun turned on him.

"How could you?" Jessica whispered as she too began to cry. "How could you betray me like this?"

"I thought you were dead. I was alone for so long and…" Raye said looking to Miyu, "one day we crash landed on the same planet together. Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. We were forced to depend on each other for survival until one day it happened."

The gun became too heavy for the woman because of what he said sapped most of her strength. Her grip on the weapon slacked and it fell to the ground making a clatter in the large abandoned hanger. Raye's eyes flashed to Miyu for a brief second before he placed a hand on Jessica's right shoulder. Without hesitation, the woman slapped his arm away with such force that it nearly pulled a muscle in his arm.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me again, Raye." Jessica hissed as fiercely as a Cornerian feline. Both Raye and Miyu recoiled at the ferocity of her ire but she made no further hostile gestures. "I gave you everything, I took you in from the streets!"

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you-" Raye attempted to apologize but a hard and cold hand came down on his face, staggering the tall man and leaving a red mark across his bewildered face.

Miyu's eyes grew wide as she gawked at the solid red handprint on her man's face. Her initial instinct was to lash out and flay the bitch who did that to her Raye, but she hesitated and Jessica went back on the warpath.

"When I found you, you were half dead!" Jessica shrieked. "Picking moldy scraps from the garbage, living out of boxes in the gutters, COULDN'T EVEN FUCKING READ!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and slapped him again when he opened his mouth once more to apologize. "Then you go and fuck… _her._" Jessica snarled.

For some reason, Miyu began to feel incredibly ashamed despite the innocence in all this. Raye believed she was dead and even though they did in fact wind up together, Raye and Miyu didn't immediately hook up. It took several long and agonizing weeks before Raye found the courage within himself to move on and allow himself to love again. It was hard for the man, as letting go of Jessica had taken him years to fully accomplish.

"Now tell me, did you start fucking her the day you believed I was dead, or did you have the decency to wait until after the funeral?" Jessica demanded to know and threatened to strike again but Raye offered no defense.

He didn't say anything and he didn't even dare look her in her raging blue eyes. He felt torn in two like everything was his fault and he shouldn't have given into his emotions on Hell. He deserved those slaps, but he also deserved far worse for his betrayal of his wife's love, trust, and faith. So with no feeling of justification within himself, Raye offered no explanation or excusal of his sins.

The human female glared long and hard at Raye, hoping he would repent but he just stood there saying nothing. "Why won't you say anything?" She hissed and raised her hand but stopped when her way was suddenly blocked.

"Please, don't hurt him." Miyu cried, her ears drooping and voice cracking. Jessica gawked at the insolent lynx but before she could respond Miyu whispered. "He loved you so much that it ate at him inside because he thought it was his fault you died. What you're doing now is killing him, can't you see?"

"What right do you think you have to tell me how I treat _my_ husband?" Jessica snapped, acid flinging from her mouth onto the lynx. "You're the other woman; he belongs to _ME_, not _you_."

The lynx's saddened eyes instantaneously ignited in a blazing rage. Miyu's speckled fur bristled and she bared her sharp teeth. Jessica's words were inexcusable, how dare she act as if Raye was some trophy or an object. He was the most wonderful person she ever met and one of the few people to ever care for her and put her before anything. He was a part of her and no one would get away with disrespecting him.

"No. Not anymore."

Jessica did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Miyu snarled and shoved Jessica surprising the most powerful woman in known space. "I don't know what exactly happened, but you left Raye alone for years! He volunteered for every suicide mission just so he could escape the pain without taking his own life!" Miyu growled advancing on the human female. "Now that he has you back, you dare to treat him like this? You don't deserve him; he's too good for you!"

"He would be _dead_ if it wasn't for me." Jessica countered.

"And I'd be dead without him!" Miyu returned. "I love him more than you obviously do, because from what I see he's just a trophy to you. To me, he is the man of my dreams and I would give anything to keep him!"

"If you think I'm going to let you take him-" Jessica shouted getting in Miyu's face when suddenly the two women jumped with fright.

"ENOUGH!" Raye shouted at the top of his lungs and pulled both of them apart while throwing himself between the two. "Stop fighting, the both of you! I can't take this!" When neither Miyu nor Jessica struggled he let go of their shirts' collars.

"Raye?" Miyu whispered as she watched a flood of tears escape his gorgeous brown eyes. Her soft padded hand grazed his face but he pulled away.

"You should never have brought me back." Raye whispered.

Miyu's muzzle fell. "What do you-"

The ground below their feet shook violently sending all three of them to the ground. Sirens and warning lights flared up immediately notifying the whole ship that something was wrong as if they couldn't already tell after the ship-wide quake. Raye was the first to get up and noticed that the hanger's energy field doors were shimmering oddly. Instinct immediately took over.

The man swiftly swiped up his helmet and sealed his suit in a blink of an eye, then he grabbed the only women he ever loved and made a dash for the exit with both of them in tow. They nearly made it before the field gave out and the empty vacuum of space began to suck everything out that wasn't bolted, chained, or tied down, including the three souls still inside.

"RAYE!" Miyu cried out as she was pulled to the empty void. Just as she was about to get sucked out she slammed against an improperly chained Lancer. The lynx groaned as she clutched to the wing of the Lancer. The pull was too strong for her; in seconds she would lose her grip and fly off into the unknown. Just as she was sure she was going to die, her wrist felt a strong hand clamp down keeping her suspended over the maw. She looked up and almost smiled.

"Hold on, Miyu!" Raye shouted as he held onto her and the loose chain that was supposed to be holding the Lancer down.

The man looked up and saw that Jessica had managed to land in the cockpit and hold onto the chair's safety harnesses. Wrapping her arms in the harnesses, she managed to secure herself in and put the oxygen mask on.

Raye groaned as his arm began to pull out of its socket. He looked up to the woman and called out her name. She looked down at him and hesitated. Jessica could easily reach out, take his hand, and help him into the cockpit where he and Miyu could strap into the copilot's chair and they could all be safe in the sealed cockpit. Yet she could see the struggling to breathe lynx he was holding on to and she couldn't find it within herself to do it yet.

Instead she reached out and held her hand just an inch from Raye's arm and mouthed. "Let her go first."

Raye screamed as his arm began to pop and rip out of the socket. The man looked to his lynx and knew he could never do it. He would rather throw himself out of an airlock before letting her die. Raye looked back at her and shook his head.

"Do it." Jessica mouthed. "She's going to die anyway."

Raye looked back to the lynx and saw that this was true; Miyu was slowly suffocating as every breath of air was sucked out. Her head went limp as she began to pass out. The lynx was going to die in seconds if he didn't do something, and he didn't know what he could do.

"_**I love you to Miyu. More than you know."**_ Raye whispered into the lynx's ears what seemed so long ago. The memory of his love for her empowered the man and he pulled out a strength he did not know he had. With all his might he began to pull himself and Miyu up but the vacuum was too strong and Raye didn't even manage to gain an inch. At first it seemed his struggle was pointless and that he and Miyu were going to die, until the Cornerian escape pod's ill-suited chains snapped sending it flying to the gap, plugging it only barely.

Raye and Miyu fell and hit the hard floor the second the artificial gravity was restored. The man groaned as his arm felt like it had been stretched to be a foot longer and managed to bite his tongue when he landed causing it to bleed and fill his mouth with a copper taste. Shaking it off, Raye forced himself to his knees and reactively grabbed the gun Jessica was pointing at the unconscious lynx.

"Let go Raye, she has to die!" Jessica snapped.

"I won't let you do this, Jessica." Raye snarled and clenched down hard on the woman's wrist making her yelp in pain. Before today he would never have seen himself hurting his wife, but after she refused to help him while his life was in peril, his morals were temporarily skewed.

"She's… she's turning you against me! Raye, honey… please! I'm doing this for your own- AH!" Jessica cried out as Raye's grip intensified.

"You were going to let me die, weren't you?" Raye asked, his hand increasing its grip bringing tears to the woman's beautiful grey-blue eyes. "Not like it would have mattered to you, not when you can just make another copy of me like in some fucking game! You are no better than your father, you take what you want and don't give a damn about who gets hurt in the process!"

"What are you talking about!" Jessica demanded as she struggled against his hurtful grip and words. "You have a second chance at life now! A second chance with me-"

Raye let go of her wrist and tore off his helmet, throwing it to the ground making its visor shatter. "I HAD MY CHANCE! Now I'm just a copy! A mere fucking shadow of the man I'm cloned from! I'm not the Raye you loved; I'm not the Raye that Miyu loved! I'm a freak; a replacement that should never have existed!"

"That's not fair." Jessica whimpered. "Do you know how hard it was for me to have lost you? I _need_ you, Raye! You are my everything! If you weren't in my life, I don't know what I'd do."

"That's the thing about life though; when you die you're supposed to stay that way." Raye snapped. "You don't get any do-overs, you don't get second chances."

"Why? Why can't you just be happy that you're alive, Raye?" Jessica cried as the tears fell freely from her face.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs making her fall over backwards. "I died, I may not be able to remember it but I know that I died. I'm not the man that died, just a copy."

"Don't say that." A weak voiced mewed. Their eyes shifted to the other woman who was also crying, and heard every word they said. "You _are_ the man that died back on Hell. You might not be the exact one but you _are_ Raye. Raye is the one of the few good things in my life, he protects me with his life, he is a good man, and he gave me the greatest gift of all. If you weren't Raye, than you'd have let me go and saved yourself."

Raye's jaw fell slightly as Miyu's words sank in. Perhaps she was right? Just because he wasn't the first Raye didn't mean he wasn't Raye. He had all the memories and loved both Miyu and Jessica deeply. Yet he couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that he was a clone, a replica.

"I brought you back…" Miyu said getting to her feet, "for the same reasons Jessica said… you're my everything. I cannot go on living without you. The days without you have been years of Hell for me. I _need _you, I love you."

Raye was rooted in his spot as he was pulled into Miyu's deep blue eyes. Her words of love and reason nearly wiped away all doubt in his mind; somehow (like always) she managed to be his better half and showed him what he meant to her.

"Miyu… I…" Raye whispered taking a step towards her but stopped as the lingering sense of doubt clouded his mind. He bent down and picked up the gun Jessica dropped when his grip on her wrist had become too painful. The teary eyed man cocked it and pointed the barrel at his head. "I'm sorry."

"RAYE NO!" Miyu and Jessica screamed simultaneously.

"I don't think I can live this lie." Raye whispered. "I'm just a phony."

"No Raye, you're not! Whatever you think is wrong we can work out! Just put the gun down!" Jessica begged.

"What about Caenda? Are you really going to let her grow up without a father!" Miyu demanded to know.

The man blinked and his hand twitched. "Caenda?"

"Yes Raye!" Miyu affirmed taking small and slow steps towards her man. "Caenda, your daughter."

"Daughter?" Jessica gapped, hardly able to comprehend the idea that Raye might have a hybrid child with this woman.

"Killing yourself won't accomplish anything. Yes you died, yes you saw Jessica die all those years ago but that doesn't mean that second chances don't exist! If second chances never existed, you'd never have met Jessica, you'd have never have met me! You'd have died when the military cast you out as a child because they terminated your training program!" Miyu argued and with every word Raye's gun lowered until it hung towards the ground. "You've got a second chance at life; don't throw it and everyone who loves you away just because we loved you so much that we needed you back."

She was so close now her warm breath tickled his cold skin. Her soft trembling hand reached up and wiped the tear from his cheek and she smiled. The gun fell to the floor and Raye wrapped his arms around Miyu, sobbing. She was his better half, he could always rely on her to show him the way.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me. I love you."

"It's okay Raye, I'm here. I love you too." Miyu cooed as she held him back, her soft purr calming him down bit by bit. "You're back now, that's all that matters."

Jessica held her breath as the sight she took in began to sink in as well. Raye loved this woman, this lynx. He had every right and reason to hate her and her kind yet here he was, crying and confessing his love to her over and over. Raye was lost to her and she could never win him back, especially now after how much she had changed. A part of her wanted to be angry, to spite his newfound happiness with humanity's greatest enemy, but the other part knew she couldn't. Little did Raye know but he saved her as much as she did him. Had it not been for Raye, she'd have more than likely succumbed to the evil of her father's empire, become nothing more than a pawn to the Final Dynasty.

The woman sighed and stood up. "Miyu." She said attracting the lynx's attention. "I… I think it's about time that we had that peace talk."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Okay, I'm off my break and instead of Exchange Student, we got a Hell update! Hope you enjoyed and forgive me for the excessively long wait for an update.**_


	17. Marked for Death

Jessica sighed as she read over the damage reports. When she, Raye, and Miyu were fighting, the Cornerian super-carrier made a head on collision with the Eternal Fire. The resulting damage was almost unfathomable. The super-carrier was nothing more than space garbage now but it gave the Eternal Fire a massive gash that ran down the side of it and took out several critical systems including targeting, half of the hangers, radar systems, the main power grid, and nearly took out the life support system. The damage was so bad that nearly all personnel who weren't necessary for the emergency repairs were evacuated.

The Eternal fire was no longer operable and would have to be placed in dry dock for months, if not years. With the Eternal Fire down, the human fleet's battle efficiency was cut in half and the threat of the Eternal Fire would not intimidate the Cornerians any longer. Truly it was in the human race's best interest to end the war with the Cornerians, and if Jessica would have killed Miyu, peace would not have been achievable.

Yet as much as she needed Miyu, she still bore intense resentment towards the woman who now held her man's love. It stung deep down but she knew when she had lost; Raye belonged to the lynx now. It made her sick, enraged, and disgusted knowing that Raye had chosen, and indeed, mated with another woman, let alone a Cornerian. The only thing she could do was accept and try and be happy for him, it no matter how badly she wanted to kill the bitch.

The door to the Eternal Fire's bridge hissed open and she quickly rose from her chair. She saw a young ensign approaching her and cocked an eyebrow as she didn't recognize him. The ensign had longer than the regulations allowed chocolate brown hair, hazel colored eyes, and a somewhat younger face that showed signs of maturity but more so youth.

"Hello." Jessica greeted nonchalantly.

The ensign cleared his throat and looked around. "Good evening, I uh… I have a report to deliver to the Final Monarch."

"Very well, I'll take that." Jessica sighed and held out her hand but the young officer hesitated.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this is for the Monarch's eyes only."

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows. Something was off about the man, as everyone on the Eternal Fire knew that she was now the new Matriarch. She took a step back and placed her hands behind her back.

"_I am_ the Matriarch." Jessica growled. "Just who are you?"

The ensign flinched and a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. "I… uh… Lieutenant Hardy."

Jessica's lips twitched to a slight smile as she nodded her head. "I see." She said before pulling the gun out on him that was behind her back the whole time. "One of the Director's spies no doubt."

The man flushed white and his eyes grew wide. "W-What? I- who?"

"Your little game is up, Hard-on, or whatever your name is." Jessica sneered. "You don't carry yourself like a real officer, you don't even know that I'm the Matriarch of the human race, you called yourself a lieutenant when clearly the rank insignia on your collar is that of an ensign… what were you thinking?"

"Uh… it's a good thing I brought back up?" The man chuckled nervously.

Jessica cocked an eyebrow before a laser whizzed past her head. Not even flinching, the woman fired back at the person incurring a painful, canine like yelp. The other assailant began waving her hand around in pain and cursing through her helmet that kept her face covered.

"You should have brought someone with better aim." Jessica giggled and pointed the gun back at the imposter. "Bye now."

"Jessica!" Raye yelled as he came running in with Miyu following behind him.

"Raye?" Jessica and Hardy said simultaneously.

"Fuckin' shit! Dumb, stupid, god damn humans!" Hardy's backup went on swearing near the top of her lungs.

"Fay?" Miyu meowed confusedly making the woman calm down a little.

"Miyu?" The poodle gapped and took off her helmet to make sure her eyes weren't trolling her.

A long silent stalemate ensued as everyone stood around not knowing the next step to take. Naturally though, the goofball split the ice.

"Pierce!" The imposter nearly exclaimed.

"What? Pierce?! What are you doing here?" Raye asked, hardly able to believe his eyes.

"He came here to kill me!" Jessica snapped as she walked up to the man and shoved her gun in Pierce's face. "Who is he, and how do you know him?" She barked starting to consider that Raye and Miyu had set her up all along.

"Hey, hey, hey now!" Pierce said nervously. "Don't shoot me, please. I've got kids!"

"Jessica, I have no idea what he's doing here. He and Fay over there were with us on Hell. He doesn't have any kids or anyone who loves him so it's alright if you shoot him." Raye chuckled.

"Raye!" Pierce, Miyu, and Fay shouted all at once.

"Enough with shouting everyone's names!" Jessica shouted but lowered her gun. "What are you doing here, _Pierce?_"

The brown haired man grinned innocently and slowly started to walk back towards Fay. "Well, to be completely honest, we _were_ here to kill the Final Monarch- b-but, but! Fay, help me!"

"I am just about to shoot you." Jessica growled as her gun pointed straight at the space between Pierce's eyes.

"You're not the one we came to kill, where's Lucifer?" Fay asked rolling her eyes as Pierce stepped behind her.

"I killed him." Jessica replied trying to aim at Pierce despite the fact that he was hiding behind her.

"You killed your father?!" Pierce gasped.

Before things could get anymore backtracked, Miyu stepped in. "Alright everyone, let's be civil about all this, put the guns down, and talk this out."

For a second the lynx was worried Jessica was going to go on a shooting rampage but luckily the human female holstered her gun. After several long and tense moments they led the insurgents to a debriefing room and started to explain everything. The canine and the human could not believe what they heard. The fact that the war was all but over between Cornerians and humans was unbelievable. They had been fighting for so long and so viciously that it, until today, seemed the war would never be over until one race went extinct.

"So Cornerians and humans can get along now?" Pierce asked, his jaw hanging and eyes darting from Miyu to Fay. The lynx nodded setting Pierce and Fay off like a firebomb that was hardly being contained.

The human and the canine looked at each other, both blushing madly as they knew what they could do now and no longer would it be so taboo. Were they not in their present company, the two would have slammed each other's lips together and their tongues would fight for hours until one of them became the victor or they both suffocated. It began to burn them inside; knowing that now all they needed was a little privacy and they would share their love with each other. Having lived with a deeply romantic and loving couple for so long had rubbed their hearts raw with jealousy and loneliness. Now they had the chance to make up for all the lost time and they would make the most out of it the second they could.

Jessica saw the sparks of passion flying from her ex-assassins' eyes and looked to Raye to ask what was up with those two, but Raye just shook his head. He didn't want to have to explain to Jessica what was up with them, because he knew it would sting her even more. The fact was Pierce and Fay were feeling the exact same what he and Miyu used to felt, close but distant, curious yet cautious, willing but unable. It was a maddening feeling that made the heart ache every passing day until finally the wall was torn down and the two could become one.

"So what happens now?" Pierce asked tearing his eyes from the glowing eyes of his sea blue eyed canine.

"Now, I talk to their leaders and hopefully put an end to this." Jessica answered folding her arms.

"And what about Lylat?" Fay asked worriedly.

"Obviously we'll withdraw. Given enough time we might return, but hopefully under peaceful circumstances." Jessica replied with and had to suppress a smirk when Fay's tail began to wag happily and her ears perked up. As much as she still hated the Cornerian species, she couldn't help but find their animal behaviors sometimes cute. One thing that she found hard to resist was their ears that always seemed to be flicking about.

"Until then, I suppose you all are pretty tired. I'll find you all some private chambers and have all personnel restricted from them. We don't want any skittish FNG's walking in and find two Cornerians, now do we?" She asked making the dog and lynx shuffle nervously. "I'll show you all to your own quarters."

Jessica stood up from her chair and motioned for them to follow her. She led them down several passage ways of the massive ship. Surprisingly they never ran into anyone, much to the uneasy Cornerians' relief. She wanted nothing more than to separate the humans from the Cornerians, especially Raye from the lynx. She knew however, that if she even tried to put them in different rooms they'd almost definitely sneak out and risk being caught by the crew.

"Here is your room." Jessica said opening a door to a small room with two bunks on either side. It was a lower ranking officers' quarters with two desks and dressers but there wasn't much else to it. The room was a very dull and lifeless with no color to it. Still, it was like a bridal suite compared to the horrible places they had been before this. "Just so you know, the two of you are on lockdown and if you try to leave this room the security systems will open fire."

"Jessica!" Raye blurted out angrily but the blue eyed woman gave him a look and stared him down.

"They tried to kill me, Raye." She argued calmly and dignified. "Call it a probationary period and until I can trust them, I'll have a gun pointed at their heads."

Fay's ears laid back and she shuffled closer to Pierce. "Pierce?

"It's alright. Besides, it's not being stuck in a room all by ourselves is a bad thing after all." Pierce whispered to her. "Thank you ma'am, this is more than generous. Well goodnight everyone!" He said and quickly shuffled into the room with Fay, closing the door behind them. Not even two seconds later did they hear a loud bang, like something slammed against the door.

Jessica cringed at the thought of what they were doing and quickly walked away to show Raye and Miyu their room. All the while, the woman's eyes darted to her old lover. How she longed to be at his side, his arm draped around her with his heart belonging to her only. He was so strong and powerful it was hard not to be intimidated or feel very small around him, but he was always gentile and loving. He always used to hold her against his body and run his calloused hands across her soft skin so tenderly that it was hard to believe he was a trained killer.

She had spent many years with him from an early age, grooming him, teaching him, secretly loving him and how innocent he could be. Despite being trained to kill from the age of five to ten, he never hurt anyone or let the world get the best of him. He fought to survive picking food out of trash, foraging in the park for foods that modest people would cringe at the sight of, but then one day he slipped up.

_It was a day they both could remember fondly despite how painful it was. She was minding her own business in the park with her six armed guards enjoying a slice of strawberry pie. Raye was in the woods next to the clearing she was in and smelt the tantalizing scent. He was having a hard time finding anything to eat that day, so the constant gnaw of hunger quickly turned into a ferocious bite. He watched them from afar, studying the guards and especially the beautiful girl enjoying her treat. She wasn't much older than him, maybe two or three years older. She also wasn't the first girl he'd ever seen, but she was the first girl he had seen that made him pause. She was so beautiful with her shining golden hair, her clean pink and white skin, and her soft laugh as she talked to the captain of her guards._

_Another bite of hunger stirred Raye from his awestruck gazing and he refocused on the prize that would keep him alive. He had to get that pie, he didn't know if he'd get another chance as he had not eaten in two days. It didn't seem possible to him that he would be able to get past the guards, but then an opportunity arose. A group of anarchists easily picked out the princess and got it in their heads that the ten of them could beat six elite soldiers._

_When the anarchists and the soldiers clashed, Raye quickly dashed out from the bushes towards the girl and the food. Jessica began to cry as she watched her men ferociously beat back the anarchists, her people that she would one day rule. It pained her to see this happen but it was not the first time so she should be used to it by now, only she wasn't._

_Raye was just feet away, approaching from the rear quickly and quietly. In seconds he was inches from his goal, his hand outstretched for the unguarded prize, when suddenly he heard a sound that hurt him more than hunger. He looked to the girl and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Once more the street rat hesitated because of a girl. These strange feelings were new to him. For the longest time his only feeling had been the will to survive another day, yet as he looked up to her and watched her tears fall, he wanted to help the girl, make the tears go away._

_His hand left the pie and slowly moved to the girls hand and the slightest touch made her gasp and turn around to see who just touched her. A scream got caught in her throat and Jessica was left staring at the filthy boy. He was clothed but his clothes were ragged and filthy, she could smell him and he definitely needed a bath, but what struck her most were his eyes. They were so deep, so brown, and so gorgeous that it was hard to believe they belonged to him and that he didn't steal them from a jeweler. _

_For several seconds the two stared at each other, both at a loss for words until a boot smashed into the boy's face sending him flying back. He landed on the ground hard and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop, no longer moving._

"_My lady, are you alright?" The captain asked the young teenaged Jessica._

"_I… I'm alright." Jessica replied, hardly able to find her voice. _

"_I'll take care of this one you highness." The captain growled as he walked towards the still boy who hadn't moved an inch since getting kicked. Jessica wanted to say something so the boy would be left alone, but she could hardly breathe after seeing what she just saw. She was too innocent, too sheltered from the world, and this boy was the embodiment of everything she was being hidden from; he was poor, he was starving, he was so cute even when coated in filth and tattered rags._

_The captain reached down and picked up the boy by the scruff of his shirt, further tearing it yet Raye did not move. Jessica saw the blood running down his face and more of it fly into the air when the captain punched the seemingly dead boy._

"_Little urchin, how dare you attack the prin-" The captain said before he dropped the boy and began to cough and sputter._

_In an instant, Raye had punched the captain in the throat bringing him down to the ground and freeing himself. From there it was no longer a one sided fight in favor of the captain, it was in favor of the boy. Jessica watched in terror as the best of her guards was beaten to a pulp by some kid who was probably not even a teenager yet. He moved and struck with such ferocity that the captain had no chance of fighting back and in seconds he was no longer able to fight._

_Panting heavily, the boy looked at Jessica, the look of bloodlust still in her eyes causing her to scream. The rest of her guards had just finished up fighting back the anarchists and turned to see their commanding officer beaten to near death and the attacker a small boy now leering at the princess. They acted immediately, rushing the boy before he had the chance to blink at her. _

_One of the soldiers took a swing at Raye but he did not stop and think that this boy could defend himself. Raye easily sidestepped the swing and kneed him in the gut with his bony knee making the soldier grunt in pain and clutch his gut. The others hesitated upon seeing one of their own brought to his knees so quickly, and they shuddered to see what happened next._

_Raye stuck his right hand's middle and ring finger into the soldier's nose like he was trying to hold a bowling ball awkwardly, and then threw the man's head down easily since he was trying not to get his nose ripped off. _

_It became quite clear to the soldiers that this street rat could fight, and even take down an elite royal guard but there was no way he'd be able to handle all of them. All at once the four remaining guards rushed Raye and quickly overwhelmed him. Once they had the young man on the ground they began hitting him and striking him with his knees making him cry out in pain. Struggle as he might, he could not lift the four soldiers off of himself to fight back, he was stuck and getting a beating almost as bad as he used to. Even as his body received scores of blows and bruises, he could have sworn he heard a girl crying out, telling someone to stop. In just a few moments however, he could hardly move and began to black out after one too many strikes to the head._

_The soldiers realized the boy was done and slowly got off him and inspected their work._

"_Little shit, if he so much as touched the princess I'd have ripped his head off with my own hands." One of them said while panting heavily._

"_How did he beat the Captain and the sergeant though? Just what kind of freak is this kid anyway?" Another asked, also panting._

"_Whatever it is, I'm going to put it out of its misery." The most senior ranking (now that the Captain and sergeant were unconscious) growled and pulled out his metal asp. He lifted it above his head, ready to cave in the boy's skull when suddenly a scream stopped him._

"_NO! Stop right now!" Jessica cried out. "Don't hurt him anymore; he's suffered too much already."_

"_My lady, he was about to attack you!"_

"_No he wasn't corporal." Jessica argued surprising her guards as she was usually a shy and very timid unless around the Captain. "He only wanted some food."_

"_I see..." The corporal said, feigning regret in his tone. "As unfortunate as this was, we should get out of here before more of them show up. I'll call out an escort and we can be on our way my lady."_

"_And the boy? What about him? We can't just leave him here to die! He wouldn't last another day out here." Jessica said to her unsympathetic guards._

"_He'll be fine; animals die in the wild all the time your majesty."_

"_An animal?!" Jessica barked. "He is a person! A human being! We're taking him back with us and he'll receive medical attention and the best care we have to offer. Do I make myself clear corporal?"_

Jessica smiled to herself upon remembering the day Raye came into her life. She had expected him to lash out at her when he woke up, but instead it was quite the opposite. He was so gentle and timid it was hard to believe he was the same person that could fight fully grown men toe to toe. From there on their relationship bloomed into something beautiful. She taught him everything the military neglected to before they cast him out when they lost their funding. In just a few short years you'd never believed he was little more than a wild animal, and was a respectful member of society as well as Jessica's new personal guard.

"Here is your room. Sleep well." Jessica said curtly and quickly turned to leave.

Raye's heart skipped a beat as he watched her go but there was nothing he could do. To call out to her now would be picking her over his new mate. As much as he loved Jessica and wanted to be with her, he was with Miyu now.

Even if he didn't voice it, the lynx could still see the hurt in his deep brown eyes. It would have been easy to be jealous and angry at him for looking at another woman, but she knew that Raye's heart belonged to her now, even if it was shattered and aching.

Everything Raye believed to be true had turned against him. He was just meat for the grinder, his wife was alive after all this time and mourning, and worst of all was that even though his heart was beating, he was really dead. It was as if the universe was conspiring against him in an effort to break him and leave him in ruins, but as long as she was there he would always have someone to fall back on. In her times of need, Raye had always been her rock, her foundation. Now that he was lost and confused it was her turn to step up and carry him through it, and Miyu was ready to leap at the chance.

Together they walked into the room, Miyu leading and holding his cold hand. The room wasn't much, it was a small nine by nine foot room but it offered privacy unlike the fifty plus birthing for the enlisted crew. The lynx sat on the bed, still holding the man's hand and wanting him to sit with her, but he remained standing. She pulled on his hand but he slipped from her grasp.

"Raye?" Miyu asked looking up at his tired eyes. "Please sit with me."

The man hesitated but one look into the lynx's deep blue eyes persuaded him to comply. He sat down by her but refrained from touching her even by accident, but Miyu wouldn't have any of that. Immediately the feline curled up against him, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head against his broad shoulder, and put her legs up on his lap. Normally that would have put Raye in a playful mood, but he felt so cold and distant.

"I missed you so much, Raye. I love you." She whispered while nuzzling him affectionately.

"I love you, Miyu." Raye replied hollowly but that didn't deter the lynx as she pressed on stronger than before, kissing him on the neck. She smiled when she saw the man's skin break out in little bumps and his little hairs stood on end, which he called goose-bumps.

"You mean everything to me." Miyu went on, petting her man's back. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you."

Miyu's paw touched his cheek and turned him to face her. She gazed deeply into his eyes, her love for him making her feel like she was about to explode. The lynx moved in, her lips just a breath away from connecting with her lover's. At the last second Raye turned and she missed her mark, getting instead his cheek.

"Raye? Sweetie?" Miyu purred kissing his cheek hoping he'd kiss her back. "Please, I need you… kiss me."

"Miyu, I'm not in the mood." Raye replied, which was a first for the man. He was always ready for her; he'd wake up in the middle of the night and still be ready. There was hardly a thing she could do to stop him because when he started he was so seductive. Even when she wasn't in the mood, he knew just how to touch her, where to squeeze, and when to kiss to trigger her primal urges.

Seeing Raye so sad and detached hurt the lynx. She'd been without him for so long he was like a drug to her now, and she needed her fix of Raye's love. Not taking no for an answer, Miyu withdrew only to tackle him and pin him down to the bed. Raye put up no struggle like he used to, before he'd fight for dominance and kiss her back. She attacked him, kissing, suckling, and biting at his neck for some sign that he still cared.

"Kiss me. Just kiss me, Raye!" Miyu pleaded from on top of him before she reengaged him, trying to get a rise out of him, anything.

"Miyu… stop." Raye snapped.

The lynx paused and looked into his eyes one more time. "Raye?"

"I told you," Raye barked before shoving her off and nearly onto the floor, "I'm not in the mood."

The feline's tufted ears drooped and she slid off the bed. She paced around the room hugging herself. For a while she stared at the human laying on the bed with his back to her, thinking what she should do next. As much as she wanted it, she wasn't going to get to make love with Raye tonight.

'_I should have realized. Raye's still trying to cope with everything… it's just that I need him! I need him so much it's starting to hurt.'_ Miyu thought to herself. She paced around a bit longer but sighed. _'He needs me more than I need him.'_

Miyu sat back down on the bed and put her hand on Raye's arm. He didn't push her again or resist so she began to rub his arm. Slowly she began to regain his trust; inch by inch she let him know that she was there but not trying to hurt him. Like coaxing an animal much larger than her she worked, gently and carefully so not to get bucked by her stallion.

"I'm sorry Raye." Miyu sighed. "I understand now that you're not in the mood." She went on with a small chuckle. "Especially since my ass almost got laid out on the floor."

No response.

"But you know what? I'm here for you, and I always will be." Miyu said and laid down next to her man, wrapping her arm around his larger body.

Still nothing.

"Tomorrow is a new day, our races will unite against Venom, we'll get Caenda back, and we'll be a family again. Pierce and Fay can come with us too if they want." Miyu whispered, hugging him tightly pressing their bodies tighter together.

Finally the lynx got a rise from the human.

"I love you, Miyu. I swear I'll get our daughter back and I'll kill the bastard who's been pulling our strings like we're his play things." Raye growled and took his lynx's hand in his, holding it firmly.

Miyu's sharp teeth flashed in a smile. "_That's_ my Raye. It's great to have you back, my love."

"It's good to be back… and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I shouldn't be asking you for that. It's been just a few hours since you learned the truth after all." Miyu purred as she finally felt she had her man back.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Jessica slumped into her chair and rubbed her temples. She tried to keep the horrible mental images of Raye most likely banging the lynx until her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, like he used to for her. It wasn't right, she had Raye back alive but he wasn't hers and she wanted to beat the Cornerian till she couldn't move, just so she could show her that Raye was not the lynx's, over and over.

She considered making a new Raye, one before the war that still loved her and would be faithful to him no matter what, but Raye nearly killed himself when he found out and it would be next to impossible to hide the truth from the new Raye. Rewriting his memories would conflict with the real world and create so many questions she wouldn't be able to answer. And thinking of Raye as just a recycleable object was sickening. It was not right playing God and bringing people back from the dead, no matter how much you wanted them back.

The day began to take its toll on her and she felt her eyelids become heavier, prompting her to return to her solemn chambers. She stood up from the captain's chair but froze. The woman felt as if she was being watched by something, something malevolent. Jessica turned around and saw she was correct; someone was standing in the poorly lit doorway of the bridge.

"Who are you?" Jessica demanded, but the figure remained silent. "Answer me!"

The standoff lasted for ages, each one staring the other down. A small bead of sweat ran down Jessica's neck as a sudden fear seeped into her. The more she stared at the figure, the more she felt like she was going to die. Her heart and breathing began to quicken. The stress was intolerable, like trying to stare Death in the eyes. Then the figure stepped towards her.

"No! Stay back!" She cried out and went to the pistol at her hip, trying desperately to draw it. As she pulled and tugged at the gun, unable to realize that the safety harness was on and she wouldn't be able to pull it out unless it was disengaged.

The intruder made its move and rushed Jessica. The human let out a scream before her body was thrown to the ground. She tried to scramble away but was kicked in the face as a result.

"Where is he!?" The intruder shouted, sounding very feminine. Jessica groaned and tried to roll onto her front but was grabbed by the collar of her blouse. "Tell me now," She said putting a gun to Jessica's head, "and I'll kill you quickly."

"Who?" Jessica whimpered before being slapped across the face.

"TELL ME!" The intruder shouted as she started choking Jessica who was hardly able to put up any effort to fight for her life.

Time seemed to drag on for Jessica as the light in her eyes began to dwindle. The face of her newest attacker was covered but she could tell something was off. Her head was too misshapen to be normal and she could have sworn her attacker was growling like an animal. Just before she slipped away her throat was released allowing her to gasp for air.

"Who are you?" Jessica wheezed as she came to stare down the barrel of her own gun.

"My name," The woman said as her face came into light, "is Kursed." The blue vixen said before she pulled the trigger.


	18. A Kursed Love

Raye woke with a start as the sound of a distant gunshot rang in his ear. The sudden burst of movement awoke the lynx that was clinging to his back for warmth and love. Before she could open her eyes Raye was out of the small cot and with his body against the wall next to the door. The lynx shivered as she noticed the bed had become so cold without him.

"Raye?" Miyu mewed quietly slowly getting out of bed. "Is everything alright?"

Raye held up his hand to stop her. "Stay there. I… heard something."

Miyu's ears began to swivel around, really distracting Raye as he loved her ears and when they moved. Ripping his eyes away from the tufted ears, Raye opened the door and poked his head out. The ship was being illuminated by weak emergency lights and not a soul was walking through the halls. Once he was sure it was safe, Raye stepped out and careened his inferior ears for the smallest sound.

For several minutes nothing happened and a normal person would have shrugged it off, but Raye was not satisfied. Something told him that there was trouble, that he was needed. It was the same thing that told him to push Miyu back in the room.

"What are you doing?" Miyu demanded as she hissed at him for being so physical.

"Mi-" Raye began before a loud gunshot resonated down the halls.

A red bolt of energy screamed past Raye and right where Miyu's head would have been. Miyu let out a surprised hiss. Raye immediately dove back into the room, more lasers barely missing him. Just as Miyu closed the door, Raye pulled out a gun from under the pillow on their cot.

"When did you put that there?!" Miyu hissed.

"About the time you fell asleep." Raye admitted to the growling in her throat feline. "What? It came in handy didn't it?" He asked as he opened the door and fired three rounds down the hallway.

At first Miyu wanted to snap at Raye and interrogate him as to why he was sleeping with a gun now, but then she heard more blaster fire followed by a scream for help.

"Raye! Raye, please help me!" The woman's voice, who could only be Jessica, pleaded.

"Jessica!" Raye gapped and stopped firing.

Even Miyu, who personally didn't care too much about the human female, didn't want to see her and the hopes of peace die.

"Raye, we have to save her!" Miyu said shaking the shell-shocked human. "Raye!"

The man's eyes found his lover's deep blue eyes and the strength to pull his head out of his ass. Shaking his head of the shock, Raye checked his nine millimeter sidearm and saw he only had twelve rounds out fifteen of his only clip left.

"Okay, stay here and I'll-" Raye began but was interrupted by the worried lynx.

"No! Not after last time, I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Miyu cried as her ears pinned back on her head.

Raye opened his mouth to tell her no, but the lynx would not be told off and he knew this.

"Fine, but stay down and stay behind me." Raye said before pulling Miyu into him by the waist, surprising the feline but not as much as he did when he sank her into a deep and loving kiss.

'_This is it! This is the love I need, the passion I crave.'_ Miyu thought while locked in one of the best kisses Raye and her ever shared.

Her heart and mind pushed out the dire situation transpiring, and her soft pink tongue rolling across her man's lips trying desperately to elevate their kiss and get to his tongue. She was denied however, and couldn't help but feel disappointed as Raye pulled away from her inch by inch.

"There'll be time for that later, my love…" He whispered to her with his deep seductive voice that made the lynx's fur stand up and her longing enflame. "But for now we have to save Jessica, she's the only chance we have of ending the war."

Miyu's eyes fluttered heavenly before the blissful state she was in melted away and the dire situation returned.

"Okay. We'll get through this together." Miyu said with a small nod.

Raye grinned at the lynx once again causing her heart to skip several beats.

"Don't we always?"

Raye turned back towards the door and peeked his head around the corner to see if Jessica and her kidnapper was still there, but once again found only an empty hallway. He stepped out into the open, gun pointed straight down range and ready to blow someone's brains out. When he deemed it safe, he silently signaled for Miyu to come out and take cover in one of the many side openings in the walls where pipes ran down.

The feline quickly obeyed Raye's command and took shelter behind a large water pipe while Raye moved down the hallway until he got about fifteen feet and signaled for Miyu to move up. They did this several times until Raye called out.

"Jessica!" He shouted but got no answer. "Jessica!"

"Raye! Help me!" Miyu heard Jessica cry out, but her ears were much better than Raye's human ears so he didn't.

"I can hear her," Miyu told him, "it sounds like they're getting further away. If we hurry we can still catch them."

"Alright. Stay low and keep following me." Raye said before moving up at a faster pace.

The two managed to make it past the bridge and further and further into the ship without being spotted. At every corner and turn Raye expected to either run into an ambush or one of the crew that would certainly freak out when he or she saw Miyu. Thanks to the sharp tufted ears of the lynx, they managed to stay on the heels of Jessica and her captors. Yet something was bothering Raye. They were able to follow their enemy easily but they hadn't seen them since the first initial contact. It was like they were walking into a trap but there was no way to prepare for it.

"Where are we going?" Miyu whispered since she was unable to read the German signs that labeled where they are or where they were going.

"We're going…" Raye whispered back while taking cover in one of the openings, "I think we're going towards the forward medical wing.

"Why though? Why aren't they going to the hangers or something?" Miyu asked.

"Can't tell say… come on." Raye said and kept them moving forward.

The deeper they crept into the ship's innards, the more tense they felt from the approaching danger. Their stealthy trek had led them straight to the medical wing and when they arrived they found the door wasn't even locked.

"Be careful, love." Miyu whispered as Raye prepared to open the door.

"I will." Raye promised and threw open the door and charged in, his gun hunting for a target but could found none.

He walked in and saw that none of the beds were taken and no medical staff were present. The soldier walked down the line of beds, ready for anything, or so he thought. At the very last bed there actually was someone, three people in fact. There was one person lying motionless on the floor while two others laid in bed with each other. As Raye got closer and closer, he saw that it was Jessica on the floor and two Cornerians in the bed.

"I finally have you back, I'll never let you go again." A woman sniffed as she stroked the un-moving person in the bed.

'_What the fuck is this?'_ Raye thought to himself and pointed his gun at the only moving person.

"Who are you?" Raye snapped, his iron sights fixed on the blue haired woman's head.

A long silence filled the room and it prompted Miyu to enter the room as well. She quietly stepped inside towards Raye but instantly recognized the woman in the bed.

"K… Krystal?!"

The blue vixen began to growl and Raye couldn't see what happened next. It felt like something reached out and punched him right in the brain which caused him to fall over backwards like a pratfall.

"Raye!" Miyu cried out and rushed to his side.

She knelt down beside him and checked to see if he was okay but a shadow was cast over her. The terrified lynx looked up and saw the livid vixen snarling at her, her once gorgeous blue eyes a new sick purple. Where blue hair once grew, purple was now visible at the roots, and the snow white fur on her face was darkening into a lifeless gray color.

"That name belongs to a dead woman." The fox growled stomping on Miyu so she fell back on the ground, crying out in pain as a she was stepped on crushed. "My name is Kursed, and you will remember it all the way to Hell where I am about to send you, your filthy human mate, and your devil spawn daughter!"

Miyu could barely open her eyes and she saw the barrel of a Cornerian handgun pointed squarely at her head. She tried to resist, to push Kursed's foot off of her, but the crazed vixen was too strong. But before Kursed could pull the trigger, Raye had managed to regain his enough consciousness and pulled out the vixen's other leg from under her.

Kursed cursed as she hit the floor and rolled onto her back before Raye could make another move, and started kicking him in the face with her heel. Raye screamed at the top of his lungs as the cartilage in his nose broke and blood started gushing out of it. He quickly moved away from her range and then tried to reach for his gun but once again he felt something smash into his mind knocking the man senseless.

Not even a second passed before he was under attack again, getting clawed and punched in the face by the fox now on top of him.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME AGAIN! YOU FUCKING ANIMALS!" Kursed shrieked as she tried to beat her way through Raye's arms to get at his face again.

Her attack was ruthless, she cut up Raye's arms and bruises were starting to form within seconds. Raye would have been able to fight back had it not been for the strange mental attacks that horribly crippled him in this fight. Sadly, Raye was not able to hold her off long and his defense fell. Kursed's hands instantly went to his throat and began choking the life out of him.

"Die… DIE… _DIE!_" Kursed yelled in the man's face.

Raye would have died again there, but Miyu would not lose him again. The lynx saw her mate in trouble and became enthralled with anger and hatred. She moved out her hand to help herself up, but her hand felt the cold feel of steel. Without hesitation she took hold of the gun and pointed it at her mate's attacker and fired.

A bullet whizzed past Kursed's head, cutting off several strands of hair and causing the vixen to freeze. She looked at Miyu with a savage look in her eyes, trying to hide the trickle of fear she felt upon seeing Miyu with a gun in her hand pointed at her.

"Get away from him, you BITCH!" Miyu shouted and would have shot again had she not also been hit by the unseen mental attack that hit Raye twice before.

Miyu fell down again, unable to control her body or save her Raye, but all the telepathic attacks had drained the vixen who was now panting heavily. At the most she only had one more in her but with both her enemies subdued and one of them slowly suffocating already, she wouldn't need to exhaust herself. She turned back to choking the life out of the man who seemed unable to die.

"You should have stayed dead, now I have to kill you again! And this time I'll make sure you'll never come back." Kursed spat at the blacking out human.

Unable to get air in or out of his throat, Raye simply mouthed "fuck you," before punching her right in the face despite the fact she was a woman. Still, it managed to get her off and air quickly rushed into his aching lungs. Forcing his body to move, Raye dove at the vixen and held her down with just the weight of his own body.

"GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY FUCKING HUMAN!" Kursed shrieked, bucking wildly and trying desperately to push the big lug off her.

"What did you do to her!?" Raye shouted in her face as he held Kursed's arms down.

Kursed tried to throw him off but Raye was too strong. It seemed like she was caught but the vixen would not admit it.

"You… you. How many times do I have to kill you?" Kursed snarled, showing him her teeth.

Raye glared at the vixen before his hands wrapped around her throat and clamped down. Kursed let out a yelp and tried to pry the human's hands away from her throat so she could breathe, but he was far too strong for her. Already she could feel her strength being sapped and she started clawing at his hands, arms, and face. Kursed's claws left several scratches all across his body but he kept at it, slowly choking the life out of her.

He watched the life drain out of her deep blue eyes. Raye couldn't help but enjoy killing her. This blue bitch had tried to kill him, his ex-wife, and the mother of his only child. The only way to make sure they'd all be safe was to remove her from the ranks of the living.

Miyu could only watch as her love slowly extinguished the vixen she hated. She loved watching Krystal get what was coming to her and she deserved to die for what she did to Raye. But the longer it went on and the more the vixen began to whimper and fail to fight back, the more Miyu realized Raye had to stop. Raye might be a soldier but he was not a murderer and what he was doing was just that. Krystal or Kursed as she now called herself, was unable to fight back or save herself.

"Raye… Raye stop." Miyu pleaded but he did not, or could not hear her. "Raye! That's enough! Raye!"

Krystal had all but stopped moving, only the occasional twitch and pitiful whimper gave a sign of life. Miyu slowly forced her body up, trying not to let her body give out and collapse back to the floor. She could only take one step at a time before having to rest a moment. Whatever Krystal did to her, it made her body feel like it was dropped from orbit and then landed on a jagged rock.

"Raye. Please stop." Miyu pleaded, unable to stand watching the love of her life kill. Yes, she wanted Krystal to die, but she wanted to do it, not stand by and watch a monster overtake Raye.

All the light had just about gone out from the blue vixen's eyes but he did not let up. He knew how to strangle someone; he had to keep going long after her body stopped moving just to make sure. His wounds were oozing blood but he did not feel them, just the cold and sick satisfaction of taking the vixen's life. Just as her eyes started to flutter shut, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He looked up with the same bloodlust in his eyes but instantly flushed white.

"Stop. Stop please." The crying lynx begged.

Raye became transfixed in her sad blue eyes. His hands released the vixen and he jumped up to his feet, ignoring the pain and ache in his body, just so he could hold her in his arms.

"I'll stop, I'll stop. Just stop crying." The man assured her as he took hold of her and brought her into his chest.

Miyu sobbed into her lover's chest, just so thankful that she was able to get through to him even in his darkest moment. She pushed against him gently just enough so that she could look up at him and kiss him on the lips. The man returned the kiss and pushed her deeper into it. He reached behind her head and pulled her into it almost to the point it hurt their lips.

When he finally pulled away from her she could hardly breathe and her eyes were too heavy to open. She felt like she was floating but was just being held by the love of her life. The lynx could smell the blood on him and felt sympathy for him, but she knew it didn't faze him, no pain could faze him.

"You're so beautiful, Miyu." Raye whispered to the lynx he held in his arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Raye." Miyu replied before silencing him again with another kiss she craved for more than life.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Pierce lay in his cot bare chested and petting the white patch of fur on his chest. The patch of fur shifted but was once again still as she inched closer and closer to falling asleep.

"What do you think Raye and Miyu are doing right now?" Pierce asked suddenly causing Fay to yawn and roll over so she could look him in the eyes.

"Probably having mediocre sex compared to ours." She sighed and nuzzled the human.

"Well I'm glad you had a time almost as good as mine." Pierce laughed mostly because the canine's fur tickled his bare chest so sensually that it gave him gooseflesh.

"I doubt that. I've been _dying_ to get you alone for so long I thought I was going to die. I nearly did after the fifth one." Fay growled playfully and nipped him on the belly.

"Stop that!" Pierce protested. "Your teeth are hella sharp."

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier." Fay giggled then nipped him again.

"Oh that's it." Pierce growled back but before he could make a move the white canine jumped on top of him and pinned him.

She smiled in his face as she held him down and he struggled to get free. After a few moments he knew he couldn't get up and fight back so he laid still.

"There's a good boy." She said and kissed him as a reward for his behavior. "Just so you know, I'm alpha."

"_You're_ alpha?" Pierce scoffed. "I'd believe that if I hadn't had you shouting my name for a good five minutes."

Fay only smiled. "Trust me." She said kissing him on the lips. "You'll be the one." His chest. "Calling out my name." Just above his navel. "Before this is over."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter and not enough to make up for the long delay since last update but I've been mulling it over in my head for a long time now. I've pretty much decided that I'm going to be cancelling the Hell series. Now before you freak out there's something else you should know. I have also pretty much decided that I want to do a remake of the Hell series. **_

_**Hell was my big break and if you've been reading since the beginning then you probably remember AVAV. I love the Hell series and I love the characters it's wrought but looking back I don't think I did it proper justice. I was just starting out when I was writing the Hell series and I want to see what I can do now that I have a couple years' experience now. Of course if no one is going to read it then there's no point, now is there. So before I start re-writing I would appreciate it if you would go to my profile page and vote in the poll I have set up. I will also be releasing a preview of the revision in the next week or two so keep your eye out for that. **_

_**It won't be a completely new story nor will it be exactly the same. I just feel that a much better story could come out of it and I know I can do better.**_

_**Thanks again for reading and don't worry this isn't the last chapter and I won't just up and end updating this even if you want a re-written version of Hell.**_


End file.
